Painted White and Scarlet
by liondancer17
Summary: After the Cold War, everything changed. The North American Empire, ruled by Canada and America, is a ruling power. Nations who join it are changed, becoming emotionless soldiers. The Celtian Alliance, an eastern power, is determined to stop them.
1. Part 1: Dealbatam vermiculo

A/N

Believe it or not, this actually started as a funny roleplay on Facebook. My brother, my two best friends, and I all role play as Hetalia characters. At one point, my brother decided to create the 'North American Empire', and he decided to force Poland (because we decided to make a non-anime-fan-friend Poland) and England into joining it. It was an actually originally really stupid and funny story, but the plot bunnies started multiplying…and this was born. I really hope you guys like it. My brother and I spent a long time on the alliances, the setting, plot points, and other important stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

Chapter 1: _Dealbatam__vermiculo_

xxxXXXxxx

_He was different, and they all knew it. When the Cold War ended, they all expected the world to go back to the way it was. They watched him, expecting him to laugh it all off, expecting him to smile and act as if it never happened. How selfish they were, acting as if none of this affected him. Had they been through half or what he had to deal with? _

_They all watched him change. They saw his eyes, once filled with life, become dark and empty. His smile twisted, becoming cruel and cold. They had no idea…no idea at all. How could they, when it was __**he**__ who had sacrificed himself for them? He watched his people fall apart, fearing the wrath of the Soviet Union. He had done it all for them, but they acted as if nothing happened. They were all selfish monsters, every last one of them. They didn't deserve him. They deserved to be his servants. They deserved to fear the way he had. They deserved to feel everything he went through for them. _

_They deserved to be a part of him. A part of the empire he would create. And he knew how._

_He wasn't empty. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest as he stepped foot on __**his**__ land. How long had it been since he felt his heart? How long had it been since he had felt whole? That was all he needed. He needed his land and his people. He needed to be whole again. _

_He saw them. They danced across his vision, whispering promises. They embraced him, murmuring whispers of power, promising to serve him, if he would give them a single thing in return. He agreed._

_They fell quickly. The shadows did his bidding. The first nations that fell became his puppets, obediently following his wishes. With each nation that fell, he began to feel whole. He didn't care they couldn't feel. He didn't care that he once called them 'friends'. They were pawns to him now, nothing more. This was all a game, and he happened to be the player._

_Like in any game, there were opponents. The world quickly caught on. An alliance was forged in Europe, its founding members being France and the United Kingdom. Other threatened countries quickly became a part of it. It was called the Celtian Alliance. _

_The North American Empire swiftly took control of countries, gaining footholds in Europe and Asia. South Korea and Japan, two countries with strong ties to America, quickly became a part of the Empire. Poland, a member of NATO, was targeted and quickly fell, followed by Lithuania. The other Baltic nations, fearing the new empire, joined the Celtian Alliance, seeking protection from other, stronger nations._

_The Caribbean didn't take long at all. He already owned Puerto Rico, and, since the fall of the Cold War, Cuba didn't have a world superpower to rely on. The rest of the islands quickly fell, giving America complete control of the Caribbean. Then came Mexico, who saw an opportunity in joining the powerful new empire. All of North America had fallen._

_The Celtian Alliance grew stronger. China, Russia, Turkey, Greece, Germany, and Italy all joined. Several nations declared neutrality, hoping the American twins would see sense, and realize what they were doing could bring the world into a third war. But they wouldn't see, they couldn't see it. Not when they had come this far._

_The world was quickly headed for war, when they all had done their best to stop it. The North American Empire was going to claim the world, and no one, not even the Celtian Alliance, could stop them._


	2. Regnum Sanctum

A/N

Yay! The first chapter!

I checked the country list for the hits I got. U.S. was a given, and so was Canada, but I saw the UK, Mexico, Switzerland, Poland, Singapore, Australia, and Korea. ^_^ the funny thing is that I have quite a few plans for most of these countries…but the one I have the biggest plan for is going to be my favorite to write.

By the way, the title for the first chapter was '_Dealbatam vermicul.'_ It means 'Painted White and Scarlet.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 2: _Regnum Sanctum_

xxXXXxx

It was raining.

She stared down at the ground. Her body was shaking. She felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. The coldness, her exhaustion, the rain, it seeped through her, making her thoroughly numb. Tears streamed down her face. She had nothing. Her army was defeated. They had tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She never expected him to come after _her…_not when he had pushed for her independence for _so long…_

Her legs, still shaking, gave out from under her. She collapsed onto the ground, still staring at him as he approached. His icy blue eyes, glinting like steel, regarded her emotionlessly, not showing a hint of regret. Drawing out his gun, he pointed it at her, his finger resting on the trigger.

"People's Republic of China." He started. His voice was cold and formal. It cut through her like a blade. Her throat burned, and her vision became blurry. Hot tears began to stream down her face, mixing with the pouring rain. Figures appeared behind him, and she saw the vague outlines of their weapons being drawn out.

"You have lost." He continued. She wanted to scream. She wanted to beg him to leave. She wanted to ask him _why? _Her body shook, and a sob escaped her. She shut her eyes, hunched forward, and sobbed.

"If you don't join me, you will die." He finished. Hot tears overflowed her vision again. If she didn't join America, she would die? Despair clawed at her. She wanted to be free…but she didn't want to die. She wanted to be her own country! She didn't want to rely on anyone else!

"Taiwan." A voice said from behind America. She looked up, and her heart caught in her throat.

Japan was standing near America. His charcoal eyes were blank and calculating. His katana was drawn, held out in an offensive stance.

"Taiwan, please join America. None of us want to see you die." His voice was soft. Though his features were completely flat, Taiwan could catch the tiniest note of concern in his voice. She shifted her gaze back to America. His pistol was pointed at the ground, and his hand was held out. He watched her patiently, he seemed sure that she would accept. Her hand clutched the green fabric of her uniform. **(1) **Slowly, she stood up, and placed her hand in America's. For just a split second, Japan's eyes widened in alarm.

Pain. Pure, freezing pain wrapped around her arms. It twisted around her, until she could feel nothing but the ice that was stabbing through her. Her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. Hot tears streamed down her face, leaving blazing trails over her icy skin. It stabbed at her chest, and the needles of ice pulsed through her body with every beat. Finally, her voice worked again, and she fell to the wet ground, screaming and sobbing. She curled in on herself as the pain increased, tugging at her heart, as if trying to steal it from her…

And then there was nothing. She lay on the ground, silent, as the rain continued to pour around her. After a moment, her eyes opened. She silently got to her knees and bowed before the North American Empire, kneeling like a knight. After a moment, she looked up. Her long, dark hair fell away from her face. Her eyes were as dark and blank as the night sky. America nodded, and she stood up.

The very next day, China's fingers clenched around a newspaper, his brown eyes narrowed in anger, and his knuckled tense and white. The newspaper read '_Taiwan Falls to the North American Empire'._

xxxXXXxxx

The room was tense and silent. Each nation seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for the explosion of anger they knew would be coming from the ancient nation, and come it did. China strode into the room, his chocolate eyes narrowed in cold fury. He took a seat between Italy and Greece, and narrowed his eyes at England, an unspoken command to begin the meeting.

England stood up, clearing his throat. "The meeting of the Celtian Alliance will now begin. Anyone who wishes to speak may do so, but please, keep it civil." His eyes rested on China, who, as predicted, stood up.

"We need to take the American Empire down _right now_, aru. He's already taken South Korea, Japan, and Taiwan! Not only that, but he controls the Caribbean, along with Lithuania and Poland! He's preparing an attack on me and Russia, I just know it!"

"China, calm down. I agree that America needs to be stopped, but we can't go around throwing accusations at them. We need to come up with a plan to stop the American Empire. "Germany replied. China clenched his fists angrily, and stood, glaring defiantly and Germany for a second, before finally sitting back down. The room lapsed into tense silence once again. Germany's pale blue eyes scanned the room, briefly, as if he was looking for something. His brow briefly wrinkled in confusion, but he said nothing.

"The Americas seem to be going after Eastern Europe and Asia right now." England said, standing up. "We should keep a close eye on that area. We have to secure our borders, and make sure our military is highly trained. We can't let another nation fall."

"Ve, What about the nations the Empire already took?" Italy asked. "I want my friends back!"

"I'm afraid we can't do anything about that now, mon ami." France replied, shooting Italy a sympathetic glance. "Unless their governments rebel, they're one with the Empire."

"Oh." Italy replied softly, sitting back down.

"How are the humans reacting to Taiwan becoming a part of the Empire?" Germany asked. China frowned.

"They…are taking it well. There have been a few angry protests, but that's it. They seem to be happy about it." China replied. "What about the situation in the Baltics?" he added. Russia smiled.

"The shield is doing well. Poland and Lithuania have only made two attacks, and both were unsuccessful. But I fear they may be getting ready for a new attack." Then he shifted his gaze to Germany. "They might not be going after Latvia this time. You will take my warning and prepare da? It would be most unfortunate if my competition gains another nation." There was a collective shudder from the room's occupants, but Germany nodded.

"Danke, Russia. I'll keep that in mind." Belarus then stood up.

"Yesterday, Poland and Lithuania tried to infiltrate my borders. I would like to request help from another country to defend myself and my older sister." Her gaze slowly slid to Russia.

For a moment, fear flashed across Russia's face, but it quickly vanished. "Da, I will assist you. We must keep the Empire out of as many nations as possible."

"Alright, are there any more topics we need to discuss?" England asked. No one said a word. "Okay, the meeting is finished."

There was a loud scrapping of chairs against the tile, and the nations left the room, leaving behind England and France. England sank into his chair, wincing and holding his side.

"The IRA again?" France asked. England nodded.

"They chose a great time to try and unite Ireland…it's been hurting for weeks. And now with the Americas attacking Asia, and Northern Europe…I should be grateful they're not choosing to go after us."

France sighed. "We shouldn't be too comfortable, Angleteurre. America attacked Japan, one of his closest friends. Anyone could become a target." England nodded, and winced again. France smiled, throwing an arm around England's shoulders.

"Well, look on the bright side! You have the _tres bien moi _on your side this time!" He cried out. England glared at him, and shoved the Frenchman away. France laughed.

"We'll be fine, mon ami. We've been through worse." England didn't reply, and stood up, walking toward the door. He paused, and glanced back at France.

"I know, I'm just not so sure about anyone else."

xxxXXXxxx

**(1) **I looked it up. Yes, they are green.


	3. Equestris Sancti

A/N

This chapter took a little while to write. Half because real life got in the way, and half because I didn't have much computer access. I'm also planning a few one-shots in my head, one being a one-shot series crossover with Scandinavia and the World, (not one where the characters are switched or meet, but they are crossed over in another way.) and one with a Cowboy! Canada and America. With plot bunnies ravaging my head and limited access…it took me a week to do this.

Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I already have an ending in mind, I hope you guys like it! I hope you like this chapter, too!

Regnum Sanctum means 'Holy Kingdom.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 3: _Equestris Sancti_

XXxxXXxxXX

The room was beautiful, ancient, and elegant. It was almost like a church, with tall, arching ceilings and a large, golden cross sitting at the very front. Stained glass windows were set in the tops of the walls, letting in the light of midday. Two thrones sat in the front of the room. One was empty, though its normal occupant would be returning very soon. The other held a figure in it. The figure was dressed in snowy white, a stark contrast to the darkness the rest of the room was cloaked in. In his lap sat a polar bear cub. A white-gloved hand scratched behind its ears. The owner of the polar bear stared down at the other occupants of the room, his blank, violet eyes cold and calculating.

"You have failed again." He said. A hint of anger flashed across his face. One of the two figures kneeling on the ground looked up. His dark green eyes tinted with fear.

"Please, we cannot do it alone. Our armies are not big, nor experienced enough to take on several countries at once." He pleaded. His companion, a green eyed blonde, said nothing. The violet-eyed man on the throne seemed to consider this. The room fell into a tense silence.

"Very well. My brother will return soon, and he will bring the help you need. I expect you to succeed when you try again." He replied. "Lithuania, Poland, you are dismissed." The two nations sank to the floor, bowing deeply before Canada. After a moment, they rose again, and they left the room. For just a moment, something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Kumajirou looked up, and nudged Canada's hand, begging for attention. Canada closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, and continued to run his hands through the snowy fur.

XXxxXXxxXX

Snow floated down gently from the sky, dancing through the air, and gently landing on the ground. Standing in the snow was an enormous mass of people, an army. Leading the army were two men dressed in pure white, Poland and Lithuania. They stood at the border between Poland and Belarus, waiting patiently for the signal to attack. On the horizon, a dark mass of people were approaching. Though they were obscured by the snow, the outline of the two nations leading the army was visible. One was a girl with long, platinum hair, and the other was a tall man wearing a scarf and a trench coat. Belarus raised her hand, giving a signal to halt the approach. Then she walked side-by-side with her brother until she approached the border. Poland and Lithuania did the same.

"You must stop this." Belarus started. "You've already lost, why don't you just stop now?"

"I can't stop." Lithuania replied. "I am a knight of the North American Empire, I will serve my country, and if that means taking yours, that's what I must do."

"A knight?" Russia asked. Then his eyes narrowed in amusement. "Is that what you're calling yourself? Well then, if you insist on trying to control my sister's country, then you are declaring war on Russia as well."

"We are, if you stand in our way." Poland replied. His blank green eyes held Russia's gaze for a moment, and Russia smiled.

"Very well then, let us proceed." He turned around, walking back evenly to the waiting army, Belarus quickly following. For a moment, she tossed a look over her shoulder at Lithuania, who gazed coldly back.

The wind picked up, and the snow was sent flying, nearly whiting out both sides' vision. For a moment, neither side seemed to breathe. Then, by some unseen agreement, the sounds of gunfire rang out. The fallen snow on the ground was tinged scarlet. Dark shapes collapsed into the snow, sending the flakes flying into the air. Through it all, the nations themselves battled. They ignored the cuts slashing open on them, staining their uniforms with red. All four were used to it, being nations forged by war.

"You will not win this time." Lithuania stated flatly. His emerald eyes pierced icy ones, narrowed in cold determination. Belarus gritted her teeth together angrily. He was right. She couldn't win, not this time. But she wouldn't fall to the empire; they would _never_ take her country.

"Fall back!" she called out. "We can't win! Fall back!"

The Empire's soldiers surged forward, quickly overtaking the Belarusian and Russian army. They retreated, sending warning shots behind them. They fall back over the borders, meeting more allies, police, and foreign soldiers sent to protect the borders. Poland held up his hand, calling them to a halt.

"We have won today. They are weakening, they will fall soon." He said. Lithuania nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back and report. America will be home soon, and Belarus will fall."

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N Please review~!


	4. Vincula Sacra

A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Truthfully, I don't believe myself to be a very talented writer, so it makes me so happy to see that people like my work! You people are so awesome!

Oh, and I loved Lost Friend's theories on the motivation behind the North American Empire. If any of you have any other theories, send them in! I'd love to hear more!

Another thing: time for a shameless advertisement! One of my close friends, Emo Vampire Chic, is starting a story called 'Recreate My Soul'. It's very good so far, and you guys should check it out!

One last thing: This chapter contains an OC of mine for Southern Ireland. I hope you don't mind, but it is kind of important for the situation with the IRA. And to avoid confusion, this takes place during the nineties, so they are still active.

'_Equestris Sancti'_ means 'Holy Knight.'

Chapter 4: _Vincula __S__acra_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The room was small and dark, and the air seemed to be heavy with tension. Here she was, making a deal with one of the most hated nations in the world. Really, though, it wasn't like she supported him or anything. She just saw an opportunity to become whole, and she took it. Swallowing her nerves, she prepared to face him. She pushed open the door.

The room was bare, save for a large mahogany desk sitting in the center of the room, and a chair sitting in front of the desk. He was sitting behind the desk; his gloved fingers laced together, his elbows propped up on the table. His eyes were narrowed and calculating, following her every movement, betraying not a hint of emotion behind them. She couldn't help but shiver. It was as if everything about him had been stripped away, leaving a war-hungry machine behind.

"Take a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair. She did, and he lowered his hands, propping his chin onto the back of his hand. She noticed that a cross was hanging from his neck. Strange, she knew he had puritan roots, but he had never been an extremely religious nation before.

"I hear you want help in funding your army." He said calmly. Southern Ireland nodded.

"Yes…I want to bring freedom to myself and my older brother. I want us to be our own nation, not something controlled by England." She replied. A small smile graced his features.

"Interesting. And you're requesting my help?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Yes…I thought you would understand…you became free from him to." She replied. The smile on America's face grew.

"Yes, I did. Tell you what, Southern Ireland. I'll help you with the IRA. I'll give you the money and weapons you need…but for a price." He said. Southern Ireland's heart almost stopped beating in her chest. Dread clawed at her. He couldn't mean it. She almost leapt up from her chair and fled right then.

"I want you to help me defeat England afterwards." He finished. She fell back into her chair, and didn't say a word. Defeat England? Could she do that? Sure…she wanted England out of her country…but she couldn't do that to him. She _couldn't_…even if it was the man she was trying to drive out of her own country...

But…he wouldn't really _kill_ England, right? No one could kill a nation. And, besides, she had seen the other members of his empire. None of them were hurt, or even seemed unhappy…right?

"Deal." She replied, standing up. She slipped her bare hand into America's gloved one. He smiled.

"Alright, I'll send soldiers over soon. You'll be reunited with your brother again." He said. His words should have been comforting, but there was a vicious, almost threatening edge to them. Somehow, those words set her on edge.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. America."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The large, beautiful doors opened, and a group of people strode inside, dressed in pure white, despite the near war they had caused. There was no relieved, joyful welcome waiting for them, despite the near death they had faced. Instead, there was a respectful nod of welcome from Canada, who had been waiting for his brother's re-arrival. He stepped off of his place on his throne, walking with confident grace across the long, dark room to his brother's side. The other nations, the knights of the Empire, as they called themselves, bowed respectfully at America's return.

"Welcome home, America, I have been waiting." Canada greeted. The faintest hint of a smile touched his lips.

"We have a new ally. Southern Ireland has agreed to help us take England as long as we help her gain her independence." America said. The smile on Canada's face grew.

"I also have good news. Lithuania and Poland were able to take on a combined Belarusian and Russian army. If we use part Japan's and South Korea's armies, than we might be able to cause Belarus to fall, and maybe even Latvia at the same time." Canada replied. For a moment, something flashed across America's face at the mention of his former best friend, but it was quickly gone.

"Agreed." He said. Then he turned toward Japan and Korea, who had been listening the whole time. "I want you to tell your boss to send soldiers to Poland as soon as possible." He ordered. Japan gave a polite bow of acknowledgement.

"Yes, my lord." He replied. His voice came out barely a whisper. Korea looked up at him.

"How many?" he asked. America looked at Canada in question. Canada tilted his head in thought.

"About three-thousand for each of you." He replied. "America and I will be sending over soldiers ourselves as well. Belarus can't hold herself together for much longer, and we're bound to attract the attention of the Celtian Alliance."

"What about Ukraine and Russia?" America asked. "What if they interfere?" Canada smirked.

"Then we will take them as well."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Do you have it?" She asked. Crouching behind a building, she was dressed in a heavy coat and mask. A small group of men were with her, and each was holding a gun. They all had hidden knives as well, and a heavy vest was strapped to her front. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and there was barely enough light to see. It was a perfect moment, for her, at least.

"Yes, miss. We're in position." A voice said back. The hand holding her cellphone to her face was shaking. She took a deep, reassuring breath.

"Good. I'm in position as well. Is it planted?" she asked. There was a rustling sound on the other side of the phone, and a few light beeping noises. Then it was followed by the sound of a door shutting.

"It is now. I'm heading in your direction. Get in the car now, we have to go." The voice replied. Southern Ireland nodded, shutting her phone. Her men stood up with her.

"We have to go, the bomb is in place." She called to them. Tearing off in a sprint, they fled toward the truck waiting for them.

_Five minutes._

Running into the truck, she waited for a minute as her teammates crawled into the back. She hit the gas, and tore down the road. In the distance, she saw the other group that had placed the bomb in place.

_Four minutes._

Her heart sped up. She barely stopped long enough to let them into the car.

"Drive! Drive! We have to go!" a voice yelled. Her foot hit the gas again.

_Three minutes._

Her heart was now thundering in her chest. What would happen to her brother? Would he be alright? _Would it be like Bloody Sunday?_

_Two minutes._

_One minute._

A loud, resounding blast sounded behind her. In the distance, she heard screams.

Somewhere, in both Belfast and London, two people woke up screaming, covered in blood.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~!


	5. Sanguis Ligatum

A/N

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I already have this story planned out; the difficult part is actually writing it out. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, because it kind of feels like I'm cheating you guys by giving such short chapters. Please forgive me!

And thank you Emo Vampire Chic for the awesome shout-out! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.

_Vincula Sacra _means 'Sacred Bond'

'_Thoughts.'_

Chapter 5: _Sanguis__L__igatum_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ukraine fell into her chair, exhausted from a long day of work in the fields. Even with the world quickly spinning towards war, she still had to uphold her duties to her country, which meant she still slaved away for hours in the fields, coming home only when she felt that every last possible task had been done. The world seemed determined for her to simply collapse from exhaustion. Her government had become worse, the threat of war putting strain on the economy, and causing her to work longer hours. The Celtian Alliance had been pressuring her to join their cause against the Americas, but she couldn't. It made no sense for her to cling onto the past, to cling on to what they _were, _but she couldn't help it. She couldn't _bear_ to fight him, to see his eyes filled with pain because of her…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft rapping sound against the door. Standing up, she walked over to her front door, wincing with every step. Her arms and legs burned, and every step felt as if she were walking on hot coals. The rapping sounded again, followed by the sound of someone coughing. Ukraine hurried to the door, throwing it open.

Belarus collapsed onto her, coughing and retching. She was shivering, barely able to take a breath. Her long, platinum hair war a tangled, blood-streaked mess. Her dark green uniform was also splashed with blood, still fresh from the wounds it was bleeding from.

"Bela!" Ukraine gasped. Belarus, still shivering, looked up at her sister. She pushed herself away, and balanced herself, a few steps away from Ukraine.

"K-Katsu…yasha…please…help me…" Belarus whispered. Ukraine stepped forward, and took her sister's shoulder. Belarus flinched, and snatched her arm away. Ukraine noticed that her shoulder was cut open, and it was coated with fresh blood. Belarus relaxed herself, and she took another shuddering breath.

"Bela? What happened? Did they attack you? We have to get you inside!" Ukraine said, stepping forward and tentatively placing a hand on Belarus's arm. This time she winced, but didn't flinch. Ukraine led her inside, and Belarus collapsed onto a couch. Ukraine quickly retrieved the first-aid kit, a few blankets, and set a kettle on the stove. Belarus didn't even react as Ukraine cleaned and dressed her wounds; instead she stared off into space, preoccupied with whatever had done this to her.

"Bela what happened?" Ukraine asked softly. Belarus's dark sapphire eyes blinked, and shifted to her sister's. She took a low, shuddering breath, and her gaze shifted down to her hands.

"We…were attacked. I was completely unprepared…and… it was a slaughter. Big brother tried to protect me, but there were too many of them. I could hardly move, and big brother had to risk so much to save me…" she dropped her face into her hands, and her shoulders shook. After a minute, she heard soft sobs escaping from her.

"I-I don't even know if he survived." She finally finished. Ukraine's heart caught in her throat. It wasn't possible, Russia couldn't have been taken over, he _couldn't _have…

"Bela, it's alright." Ukraine said softly. Belarus looked at her, her blue eyes stained red from crying.

"Katsuyasha, brother and I can't do this by ourselves. I…we need help. I-I'm so _scared._" She admitted. Ukraine stared. Her sister never talked about her feelings, besides her love for Russia. She must have been truly terrified of America. Belarus shook, and pulled she yellow-and-blue blanket tighter around herself. The kettle started screaming, and Ukraine stood up, and went to make the tea. As soon as she set the teabags in, she heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the living room. She quickly ran back into the room, and she nearly screamed in horror.

Belarus was clutching Ukraine's flag blanket tight around herself, and the yellow half was quickly blooming scarlet. Ukraine sprinted to her sister's size, and tore away the blanket. An enormous wound had opened on Belarus's stomach. She was hunched over, her arms crossed over her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed tight with pain, and her breath was coming in short gasps.

"They're…attacking again…they must have…gotten past the defenses…" Belarus hissed. Tears streamed down her face, rolling over the cuts that were slashed open over her cheekbones. Ukraine pried her arms away from her stomach, and grabbed spare bandages, quickly trying to stop the blood flow as much as she could. Tears streamed down Ukraine's own face, and she found that she could hardly see anymore.

"Bela….please, please hold on….you can't die, you can't die!" she sobbed. After several tense minutes, Belarus's breath finally steadied, and she fell into an undisturbed sleep. Ukraine took away the stained blanket, tucked her sister in a fresh blue one, and reapplied new bandages. Finally, after changing into her pajamas, and checking on her sister one last time, she went to bed.

The next day, she joined the Celtian Alliance.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

England woke up screaming, covered in blood. Rolling out of his bed, he collapsed on the floor, clutching at his side. Pain exploded in his head, and all he could see was red. Red, like the blood pooling beneath him on the floor, soaking his entire body.

He scrambled to his feet, clutching his bleeding side. He could hardly breathe. He forced himself to take a few steps forward, though he could hardly stand, and he was shaking so much. There was so much _blood;_ it coated his body, almost like it was a part of his skin, clinging to him, coating him like silk.

"Ireland." He hissed. It had to be him that was attacked; it had been a while since the IRA had made a major move. They had to have planted a bomb somewhere, a place with a lot of people. Stumbling in the darkness, he desperately looked around, searching for the phone. Then he saw it, a cordless phone sitting on his nightstand. He grabbed it, and began to dial. Then there was another explosion of pain.

Dropping the phone on his bed, he curled in on himself, sobbing into the sheets. Tears ran freely with the blood, staining his pristine, white bed. The phone let out a soft tone next to his head, indicating that he hadn't dialed right. When the pain finally died away, he reached for the phone again, and dialed the first number that came to mind, a person he would trust with his life.

'_We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer available.'_ The operator told him. England glanced down at the caller ID. He had just tried to call America. Quickly erasing the number, he called France.

"Salut, Angleteurre." France greeted. More pain. England gasped, dropping the phone. He retrieved it again.

"F-France, get over here, now. It's the IRA, they-"but he was cut off again by another wave of pain. Curling in on himself, he could hardly keep from screaming. France's panicked voice sounded on the other side.

"Angleteurre! Angleteurre! Hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can!" France cried. The other country hung up, and England was left alone, waiting for someone, anyone, to find him.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The next Celtian Alliance meeting was a few weeks later, after everything had calmed down a bit. Ukraine had officially joined, and she was seated between Russia and Belarus. Russia looked fine, although there were several new scars adorning his face, and his scarf was pulled up higher than usual. England was seated at the very end of the table, with no visible sign of the attack the U.K. had gone through, though if one looked close, they could see that he had bags under his eyes, and he was sitting stiffer than usual. Once the last member walked in, Italy, who sat next to Germany, as always, England called it to order.

"The meeting of the Celtian Alliance will now begin." He said. "If anyone would like to speak, please do so now, but keep it civil." He said. Then he sat back down, and Belarus stood up.

"Recently, the Empire infiltrated my country, and managed to kill many of my people. Russia sent reinforcements, but we were barely able to fight them off. I would like to request assistance from other countries." She said. Ukraine stood up.

"I will help my sister." She said. Belarus shot her a grateful glance. She glanced at other countries, silently pleading them to help her as well. After a moment, China stood up as well.

"I will assist you, aru. We must keep the Empire from claiming any other countries." He said. Relief flashed in Belarus's eyes.

"Thank you." She said, sitting back down. After a moment, Russia stood up.

"The North American Empire has declared war on Russia and Belarus, and we have declared war on them as well. I would like to invite any other countries to join. We all want to take down the Empire, da?" he asked. Silence fell over the meeting room.

"I'll declare war as well, aru." China finally said. His chocolate eyes narrowed. "They will pay for taking Asia."

"Anyone else?" Russia asked. No one else replied. Even Ukraine, who had been willing to defend her sister, said nothing.

"Fine, but you'll all agree eventually, da?" Russia stated coldly. Then he sat back down. England stood up again.

"I would like to request help in keeping down the IRA. They've been attacking me lately, and I fear that I might not be able to attend meetings anymore if they keep it up." He said. His green eyes swept the room, taking in every face. His heart hammered in his chest. It went against his nature to show any weakness against another nation, especially when he was in the midst of a war, even if they were all his allies. Finally, a hand went into the air.

"I'll help you, England. It is the least I can do." A voice said, its accent clearly French. A woman stood up, she was dressed in a rich pink coat, and her chestnut hair was pulled into a loose braid, falling over her right shoulder. She wore square-framed glasses, and she was carrying a thick book in her right arm. For a second, England couldn't place her, and then something clicked in his head.

"Thank you very much, Monaco." He replied. The young woman nodded, and a small smile touched her lips.

"It's not much, but I can send some of my police there to keep an eye on southern Ireland. No one will suspect a bunch of Monégasque tourists to be control for a terrorist group, oui?" she replied. England nodded, and smiled. This woman was much more proper than France, and he wondered how such a polite young woman could have been raised by the frog. He nodded his thanks to her, and she sat down again. He glanced around the room, no one else said anything.

"Is that all?" he asked. Again, there was no reply. "All right, the meeting of the Celtian Alliance is now over."

The room was quickly empty, each nation rushing to get back to their land, preparing for any possible battle attack. Soon, England was left by himself again.

"Monsieur Angleteurre, you were injured, oui?" a female voice asked. England looked up; Monaco was looking at him, concern in her blue eyes.

"Yes, I was, but it's not important." He replied. She shook her head, and sat down next to him.

"Angleteurre, I may be young, but I am not foolish. I would be careful if I were you, the Amerique twins seem to have an interest in people they were close to. Japan, Ukraine, and now you." She said. England didn't reply. After a moment, she stood up again.

"Call me when you get home, I want to send help as soon as possible." She said. England nodded after her, and she left, shutting the door behind her, and leaving England to think there, alone, for a long time.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Monaco doesn't get enough love! XD Please review~!


	6. Initium Bello

A/N

Well, after working on other stories for a bit, it's time to get back to my favorite one. :D

This is where things really start to go begin. I really want to thank you all, I hope you all like this, and I know I'll enjoy writing this story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

'_Sanguis Ligatum' means_ 'Blood Bound'.

Chapter 6: _Initium__B__ello_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Violet eyes, dark and calculating, scanned the paper in front of him. The Celtian Alliance had gained a new member, Ukraine, who had been neutral before this point. His other hand moved from its place on the butt of his rifle, and it rested on the cross hanging around his neck, feeling the smooth metal cooling his gloved hand.

"Ukraine has declared war on us." A soft voice said behind him. Canada didn't look up, he didn't need to.

"No, she has merely entered the alliance." Canada replied calmly. It felt odd to argue, almost unnatural.

"That's as good as declaring war." The voice argued back. Canada narrowed his eyes, but he didn't press his point further. There was no point in arguing, he would end up in a war with Ukraine anyway.

"Right…what will we do?" he asked. "We're close to getting Belarus, and Russia has declared war on us."

"What do you think we should do?" the voice asked back. "I think we should move on with our plan. If Ukraine wants to interfere, let her. She'll be happier with us, anyway." Canada didn't reply. He set the letter aside.

"Alright…I can do that. I'll join my soldiers, and we'll attack." He replied. His voice was soft, and barely escaped him in a murmur. He walked away, not bothering to turn around.

He was going to declare war on Russia and Ukraine, and finish off Belarus. And he didn't feel a single ounce of regret. In fact, he didn't feel anything.

And yet, he had protested to war with Ukraine, and he didn't know why.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

She ran her hand down the smooth, black material, and adjusted her hat. It had been a very long time since she had worn this uniform, and it felt foreign to her. She preferred to stay on the sidelines during war, her brother had grown up to very protective over her, and she preferred to simply let him drive away any country that would hurt her.

But now, it was the other way around. She had to step up and protect her siblings, just like when they were children. Belarus had come to her for help, and Russia was being hammered hard, surrounded on all sides by enemies. She took another glance at herself, strapping the sword to her hip. The door opened behind her, and she turned her head slightly. Belarus was at the doorway, also dressed in her uniform. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, and her bow had been traded for a plain white headband. Her scars were still visible, and Ukraine winced at the thin slashed marking her cheekbones and her jawline.

"Sister, are you ready? We're going to be leaving soon." She asked. Her voice held a slight rasp. Her eyes were tired, and deep circles were etched into them. Ukraine felt the overwhelming desire to draw her little sister into a hug, and never let her go. It was too much; she simply couldn't bear to see her sister this way.

'_And he's the cause.'_ A small voice reminded her. Ukraine froze. It was the truth, of course. Canada and America, they were the cause of this whole thing. They were the reason Belarus had appeared half-frozen and bleeding at her door the other night. She had tried to ignore this fact, but it simply kept appearing to haunt her. She _couldn't _go to war with Canada…she simply couldn't…

But…he wasn't the same. He wasn't the same person she had fallen in love with. He was dark and war-hungry, driven by a mad desire for power. He didn't care anymore, not about her, his friends, his family, no one. He didn't love her anymore, he loved power. It hurt her, it hurt her so deeply, but it was the truth.

"Yes, I'm ready. Just….let me get my scarf, okay?" Ukraine asked. Belarus nodded, and walked out of the door, leaving Ukraine alone. She walked over to her dresser, and grabbed a white scarf. Lifting it up to her face, she nuzzled her cheek against it. It was soft, soft like Kumajirou's fur, soft like his hair, soft like he used to be. He was sweet and caring, he loved her, and she loved him, and she could never have that back.

She collapsed to the floor and sobbed. Belarus stood on the other side of the door and listened, biting her lip and hiding her pain at her sister's agony.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Don't you have any good food here? All I see are pastries and other undignified foods!" Monaco asked, throwing open cabinets. England's eyebrow twitched. Monaco was certainly much more polite and dignified, but she did have France's taste in foods…which irritated England to no end.

"Pastries are dignified!" England snapped back. Monaco faced him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to show you how to cook! Where do you keep your cooking supplies?" she asked. England set down his mug of tea, and walked over to the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen.

"Up there." He said, pointing up. She walked over, balancing on the balls of her feet to reach them and bring the pots and utensils down. She took one look in the pot, and winced.

"What is this purple goop?" she asked. Layering the bottom of the pot was purple grime, stuck from one of England's recipes. The Brit shrugged.

"Potato soup." He replied. For a moment, she stared at him, and then she dropped the pot like it had burned her.

"D'accor…do you have any clean ones?" she asked. He reached into the cabinet, shifting around until he found an unused one.

"That good?" he asked. Monaco inspected it, and then nodded.

"Oui, we are going to be making '_Soup aux Chataignes',_ chestnut soup. I'll show you how, and you will hopefully learn some cooking skills." She said. She began to dig through the fridge, and she emerged with a stick of butter. She also brought out chestnuts, leeks, a potato, turnips, carrots, croutons, salt, pepper, and some crème fraiche France had given him. She set to work, preparing quickly, efficiently, and quietly. She never strayed from the recipe as England did, nor did she seem to want to make it look beautiful as France did. She simply prepared it. It was like watching Germany prepare meals.

"Voici, bon appetite." She said, giving England his bowl. The soup was dark amber, with chestnuts scattered through it. It looked appealing, something England couldn't really say about his food. He dipped his spoon in and took a sip. It was very good, almost sweet, but not enough that it was overwhelming. He looked back up at Monaco. Though her face was carefully controlled, he could see the slightest smirk playing at the corner of her lips, and her eyes glittering with smug triumph.

"It's…edible." He finally said. The smirk spread across her face, and she picked up her own bowl.

"I was right, non? Let me go buy your food for you, and we will eat like this every night I am here." She said. England could almost see France looking at him through her eyes. For a second, he thought about protesting, but she wasn't a bad cook, and he really wanted to try more good food…

"Fine, fine. You'll be the cook." He replied. She smiled, and her eyes glowed with triumph.

"Alright, we will head to the market tomorrow and buy new supplies and new pots, we really should throw away that purple one…how do you eat like that and still live?" she asked, making a face at the memory of the purple ooze. England opened his mouth to snap back a reply, when the phone rang. He excused himself and went to the living room, answering it.

"Hello?" he asked. For a moment, there was no reply.

"Nǐ hǎo, Opium? Are you there, aru?" a voice asked. England blinked in surprise. China?

"China? Is that you?" England asked. He heard a soft rustling noise, and then China spoke again.

"Yes, it's me, aru. O-England, I need your help. The others aren't answering my calls, and I can't do anything to fight back."

"Fight back? What do you mean?" England asked. He heard soft footsteps entering the room. Monaco wanted to hear what was happening too.

"Russia and Ukraine are focusing on protecting Belarus, and that leaves me with not a lot of allies, aru. Op-England, I was woken up by pain yesterday. On the news, I saw there were attacks aimed at me. The attackers were Japanese and Korean ships. I am being _attacked_, England, and not even by the whole Empire. I need you to ally with me; I can't fight off the Empire by myself."

England fell silent. If he allied with China, which would be a direct declaration of war, and that would give America an excuse to attack him directly. But if he didn't, China might be weakened. China was a valuable ally, and they couldn't risk losing any more countries, especially powerful ones.

"Alright…I'll ally with you, and declare war on America." He replied slowly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Monaco's eyes widen in shock. Over the phone, he heard China sighing in relief.

"Thank you, aru." China replied. His voice was much softer, but an edge of panic still clung to it. "When will you be declaring war?"

"At the next meeting officially, but I'll be sending over soldiers soon." England said. His tone was official now. He didn't want to deal with the war right now. "I'll be seeing you later, China."

"Okay, thank you again, Opium. Zài jiàn." China replied. The phone went dead, and England silently placed it back onto the cradle.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying for much longer than you planned." He finally said. Monaco silently stood up, and went back to the kitchen. England followed.

"Oui, well, at least it gives me a chance to teach you how to cook." She replied, a soft smile touching her face. England smiled back, though it was forced.

"My cooking is just fine; I'm just too lazy to do it."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

China placed the phone back onto the cradle, and stood up. He was sitting at the table in his kitchen. A bandage was wrapped around his waist, a sign of the attack yesterday.

He was scared, very scared. He had almost no allies in the 'official' war, save for Russia, and now England. Russia had looked terrible the last meeting, a clear sign of how hard the twins were hammering him and his siblings. Belarus had looked even worse. No matter how hard she tried to act like there was nothing wrong, she couldn't hide the scars on her, or the tired look in her eyes.

It wasn't like China was new to war, nor was it like he was a weak or easy nation to bring down. No, far from it. He was a strong fighter, and a very powerful country. He could easily dominate a battle; he had done so for thousands of years.

No, it was what would happen if he lost that scared him. He had seen nations rise and fall, but this had never happened before. He had seen the dead look on Korea's face, and the emptiness in Japan's eyes. It scared him deeply. He had never seen someone look so empty and lifeless. He half expected to see machines clicking behind their eyes, rather than warm blood and life. He was once an empire before, and he had known several of them, England, Russia, Spain, Portugal…but none of them had seemed so empty and cold as the twins and their empire. He knew if he lost, he would become a part of them. He couldn't let that happen.

He would win the war, and they would stop the North American Empire. Even if that meant ending America and Canada.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review, and message me if you have any questions! :D


	7. Regnum Ruina

A/N

Again, thank you all for your reviews! I can't stress my gratitude enough! I'm hoping for at least fifty before it's over, but I'll be happy with however many I get. :D You guys are the best! Finals are coming up soon, so updates may be slowed.

This part was actually kind of painful for me to write. ): I don't dislike any Hetalia character; I love them all with all my heart. I do have favourites, (in case it's not painfully obvious) but I really love them all…why are all my stories so angsty? -_-

Out of curiosity, which pairing do you guys like more? UsUk, or Ameripan? Personally, I love both equally. I'm tossing around another story idea in my head, but I can't decide which to use.

Anyway, I'm babbling now. I hope you guys enjoy, and onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

_Initium Bello_ means 'The Beginning of the War.'

'_Thoughts.'_

Chapter 7: _Regnum__R__uina_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Belarus was shaking. Her teeth were clenched tight together, and her fingers were curled so tightly around the handle of the gun that it hurt. Her vision was whited out, snow was whistling by so fast that she could hardly make out the dark shapes approaching. Her heart hammered in her chest, and adrenaline raced hot and fast through her veins. She could feel the scars webbed across her body burn, as if sensing the people who had inflicted them. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her sister tensing, one hand closing around the rifle strapped to her hip. Their combines armies tensed, ready to fight until their last breath for the freedom of their countries. A feeling of dread clawed at her. She had faith in herself and her brother…but there was something that told her otherwise.

"Sister, we will win this, and I will give you a kiss on the cheek when we do." Russia said. His voice was soft, and he was staring straight ahead. His lavender eyes were narrowed and focused, though his childish smile was still frozen on his face. Belarus felt a brilliant blush bloom across her face, and her heart hammered in her chest even faster. Brother was acknowledging his feelings for her? A girlish smile spread across her face, and she felt anticipation bubbling up in her.

She had to win. She had to get a kiss from Brother, even if it was just on her cheek.

The wind died down a little bit, and she could now clearly see the outline of the approaching army. In the front were the America twins, followed by Poland, Lithuania, and a few nations Belarus didn't recognize. One was a black young man with a handsome face, the second one was an adult woman with long, black hair, tanned skin, and dark eye, and the third was a young, tanned woman with short black hair and dark eyes. **(1)** When they were close enough for Belarus to see their faces clearly, they stopped. For a brief moment, there was a tense silence as both sides took in their opponents. Canada's violet eyes scanned their faces, and seemed to rest for a log moment on Ukraine, before finally landing on Belarus. His eyes narrowed. Next to him, she saw America begin to move forward. Russia made to take a step, but Belarus held out her hand to stop him.

"I am the one he attacked first. I will be the one to confront him." She said. Russia seemed to want to protest, but she didn't hear it. She walked up to the American, and looked up at him. His expression was carefully guarded, his icy eyes piercing her sapphire ones.

"If you surrender now, than we will not fight." He offered. He raised his left hand, the one not clutching the rifle, and held it out. For just a brief moment, she almost considered it, but she shoved that thought away. She would never be dependent on another nation again. She was her own republic, and she was going to stay that way.

"No, I will fight." She replied. Her voice came out strong and even. Something resembling irritation flashed across America's face, but it was quickly gone. He nodded.

"Fine. Your choice." He said. He calmly marched back to his own side, and Belarus returned slowly to hers. She wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

"_Attack!"_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

She was standing in an office. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her piercing green eyes were wide, taking in the faces of the people standing across from her. One was a Hispanic woman, her midnight hair pulled back into an elegant bun, and a rosary hung around her neck. The second was a girl of Asian descent, her hair had an Arabian jasmine weaved in it. A cross hung around her neck as well, but it was a metal cross. Both wore the white uniform of the North American Empire.

"Are you two the nations America promised?" Southern Ireland started. Her voice barely escaped her shaking. The Hispanic woman nodded.

"Yes. I am Mexico. This is Philippines. "She said, gesturing to herself and the other girl. Philippines gave a polite nod.

"We are here to liberate your brother from England. We will assist you in any request you may have." Philippines added. Southern Ireland nodded mutely, taking it all in. She had two countries assisting her now, she would surely win. But…was it worth it? America was going to take England after she reunited with Ireland, was it worth losing England?

'_Of course it is! He's controlled us both for so long, I have to save Ireland!'_ she told herself. Shaking her head slightly to clear away any doubt, she smiled.

"Alright, thank you. My men and I have a plan to attack England directly. If we do that, then he has to pull out of Ireland!" **(2)**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It was a huge surge, both sides descending upon each other in a matter of seconds. She was quickly engulfed in gunfire, the loud blasts ringing in her ears, nearly drowned out by the howling of the wind. She wondered if Brother was going to use General Winter. It would certainly give them an advantage…

"Belarus! Down!" a voice snapped nearby. Reflexively, she dropped into the snow. A bullet whizzed by where her head had been seconds ago. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest. The snow seemed to burn, but it seemed safer to wait on the ground than to participate in battle. She pushed the thought away, and stood up again. She could see a head of blonde hair, chin length and wavy. It was Canada. She began to run toward it, rifle pointed at him…

Pain shot through her arm. She hissed, clutching it. She turned slightly, and took a look at her shooter. It was Poland, his emerald eyes were narrowed, and he was holding a gun. He took a few steps closer, his gun still held level with her head. She could even see into the barrel.

"Ms. Belarus, move!" a human yelled. She scrambled to her feet, and the human passed her, his finger jerking to the trigger. Poland didn't even look at him, shooting without a second thought. The human fell, and a tiny jolt of pain shot through Belarus's arm. For a second, she was too shocked to move. Then Poland's gaze flickered to her face. She took a step back, raising her gun in defense.

"I wouldn't hurt my sister if I were you, _da_?" Russia asked. Poland's head jerked up, his gaze quickly taking in Russia. His eyes narrowed, and he spun around, his gun pointing at Russia. The barrel rested on Russia's chest. The smile on Russia's face tightened dangerously. He jerked the gun out of Poland's hands, and bent it in his hands, the metal bending like clay. Something akin to fear flashed across Poland's face. The blonde stepped back, still staring at the taller nation. Hope fluttered through Belarus. Her brother was angry now, they would surely win!

'_And when we do, he will kiss me!'_ she reminded herself. A smile slowly found its way onto her face. If he finally acknowledged his feelings for her, then they could get married! They could move to a warm country together-Seychelles, maybe?-and then…

Pain suddenly shot through her again. At the same time, she felt someone grab her shoulder. The pain was icy, like nothing she had ever felt before. In that small space of time, she felt freezing needles pierce through her, shooting down her arm. She jerked her arm away, and ran back, away from whatever had grabbed her. Canada walked forward, his steps slow and deliberate. She felt a large figure against her back. Glancing back, she recognized Brother's long scarf cascading over his shoulders. Lithuania had come to assist Poland, bringing another gun with him. Both of them had pushed Russia back. Not even brother could face two armed nations at the same time, especially since some humans had come to assist them as well.

She turned back to face Canada again. The northern nation now had the three other nations at his side. All of them were armed, their stony faces unreadable. Belarus felt her heart drop. They were cornered; there was no way they could win this.

"Do not worry, Bela. I won't let them harm you. We will win, and I will kiss you, but still only on the cheek, _da?_" Brother murmured. She could barely hear him, but his words touched her. He hadn't called her Bela since she was a child.

"_Nyet, _if we win, I demand a kiss on the lips." She whispered back. For a moment, she felt him tremble, and she worried that she might have scared him, but then she heard soft sounds coming from him. She realized he was _laughing._

"_Da, _whatever you say, but only one time." He replied. She looked up. There was a smile on his face. She almost smiled back, but pain shot through her, racing up her arm, and burning through her body. Canada was now in front of her, his gun pointed at her. He had shot her in the arm, the same one he had grabbed earlier, and the same one that still seemed to be frozen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Southern Ireland walked the streets on London, her heart racing a thousand miles an hour. Following close behind were Mexico and Philippines, who didn't seem to care at all. Her men were stationed through the city, each at a different location, and each ready to attack if necessary. This time, she had the team with the bomb. It was in her backpack, not set yet, and it had a twenty-minute timer, plenty of time to get away. She took a deep, shaking breath, and drew out her cell phone.

"We're in position." She murmured into the phone. She heard the sounds of muffled talking, and then a voice.

"So are we. We have guns pointed at the authorities; they won't get to you if they see you."

"Good. I'm setting it now." She shut the phone off, and kneeled down, hunching over. Philippines and Mexico moved into position, standing in front of her to conceal the bomb, their hands resting on their hidden weapons. Southern Ireland set the bomb, hiding it behind a dumpster on the side of the building.

"It's set. Is yours?" she whispered into the phone. There was a soft beeping noise.

"Yes. Let's move." The voice murmured back. She immediately went into action, fast walking down the street. They were setting off two bombs this time, one in London, one in Belfast. The one in Belfast was in a car; this one was by a building. Both were prime targets, set to get rid of English occupation.

She glanced down at her watch. Seventeen minutes. There was still plenty of time.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Belarus. Canada approached slowly, his violet eyes glittering in triumph. The humans moved forward, and she noticed that they were all soldiers of the North American Empire. When had her soldiers been defeated? When had they lost? Where was her sister?

"Republic of Belarus, you have lost." He began. She noticed that his left hand was bare, and stretched out towards her.

"If you don't join us, you will die." He continued, walking closer. He was now standing just a few meters in front of her. She was frozen. She had lost. She didn't want to lose. If she lost, she wouldn't be free. If she lost, she would be a mindless soldier of North America. If she lost, she wouldn't get a kiss from brother!

At that moment, there was a scream of pain. Her head spun, and she stared. The scream was just beyond her vision, somewhere in the crowd of humans. It was Ukraine's scream, and Belarus felt despair squeeze her heart. What was happening to Ukraine?

"K-Katsuyasha…" a soft voice murmured. Belarus could barely hear it. Behind her, she could feel Russia shaking. She turned back to Canada. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking into the crowd. His violet eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. For the first time in a long time, emotions flashed through his eyes, too quick for her to catch them all. It seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself. Finally, he turned to back to Belarus.

"Belarus, none of us want to see you die. Will you join us?" he asked. His hand was extended, his fingertips centimeters from hers. She felt like she was having an internal war. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be a soldier.

"Belarus, Ukraine is close to falling. So is Russia. You will be alone." His voice was softer. She felt Russia tense up. She looked behind her, and locked eyes with Lithuania. His eyes were dark, but something flashed in them, almost like concern, like he was urging her to join.

She looked back up at Canada, and placed her hand in his. She shut her eyes, and fell to her knees as the pure, freezing pain enveloped her, and the world faded to black.

When she next opened her eyes, they were deep, blank sapphires. She kneeled before Canada, accepting her position as a soldier of the North American Empire.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~!

In order: Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Haiti.

They did attack London before, twice. I'm not sure about Northern Ireland, though.


	8. Fidem, Si Familia

A/N

WARNING: Extremely long author's note!

A fast update! :D Well, this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting so many! You guys are the best, and please keep sending them in!

Do you want to know something amazing? Last year, I discovered the 'world' version of Marukaite Chikyuu, with all of the characters singing at the same time. I made a comment, suggesting that, at midnight on Christmas, all of us fans around the world sing our countries' song at the same time and upload a video of us singing it, to get the whole world to sing it at (roughly) the same time, and to promote world peace. Well, the idea spread, and now people all around the world are going to do it! I'm so thrilled! (My YouTube name is Phoenixhart17, and the original video is gone. I am sad.)

Ameripan won. :D Thank you to everyone who gave their opinion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Oh, my author's notes were long last time. In order, it was Haiti, Puerto Rico, and the Dominican Republic. I'm really sorry for any confusion!

'_Thoughts.'_

'Regnum Ruina' means 'Kingdom of Ruin'.

Chapter 8: _Fidem, Si Familia _

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A tan boy walked down the street, glancing up from the map he was holding every few seconds. He had brilliant emerald eyes, and light brown flyaway hair. Two strands stood apart stubbornly from the rest, giving him an almost wild look. The plaster stuck to the bridge of his nose added to that look. His eyes darted from building to building, searching for the right building.

'_Dammit, why is Belfast so confusing?'_ he wondered, running a hand through his hair. He had wanted to visit Ireland to offer his support. The country hadn't shown up to the last meeting, and Australia was beginning to have a sinking suspicion that it was more than the IRA that was attacking the United Kingdom…

As he was passing an alleyway, he heard talking. He paused, deciding to listen in. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but with the IRA active and the war going on, he had to listen.

"_Yes. Let's move." _The voice said. He didn't turn to face them, but he peered out of the corner of his eyes. The figures were vaguely visible, hiding in the shadows of the alleyway, but he could make out dark masks and heavy jackets. He continued moving, taking much slower steps, just out of their line of sight. He stopped, and glanced at the rooftops and windows. On the rooftop of the buildings, he could make out dark shapes.

'_The IRA. They must be carrying out an attack.' _He thought to himself. He gritted his teeth together. Pulling out his cellphone, he quickly dialed Ireland. No answer, his phone was off. He let out a few choice curses, and tried England. After a moment, the phone picked up, but it wasn't England's voice.

"_Hallo?" _the voice said. French accent, it must have been Monaco.

"Yes, is this Emilie?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"_Oui, who is this?"_ Monaco asked. Australia let out a sigh of relief.

"Jett, your Australian co-worker." He replied. "Do you remember the job you were assigned to do? Well, here in Belfast, there is a _problem_ you need to take care of." He made sure to emphasis 'problem', praying the Monégasque woman would get it. He heard a slight scratching noise, the sound of pencil and paper.

"_Where? I'll take care of it as soon as possible." _She asked. There was an urgent note in her voice, and Australia was relieved that she understood the situation. He quickly gave her the address. She thanked him, and then hung up, presumably to call in the forces she sent. Australia immediately took off sprinting, running as fast as he could to Ireland's house. The nation needed help, and he needed it now.

Just as Australia was turning the corner, he caught sight of something. A figure cloaked in white, smiling at him. He stopped, and spun around. Nothing was there, the street was vacant. After a moment, he continued running, though he swore he could still feel a watchful gaze resting on his back.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ukraine shivered, staring wide-eyed at America. He was coldly looking back down at her, his dark eyes narrowed, almost as if in thought. She slowly took a step back, clutching her pistol tight in her hands. A smirk flickered across his lips. He tilted his head, like a curious child.

"Belarus and Russia are silent now. It sounds to me like your sister has already given up, maybe even Russia too." He said. His voice was soft and velvety, tinged with amusement. Her eyes widened. That wasn't possible! Brother would never give up…would he?

"You're lying!" she cried out. The smirk grew into a wide smile.

"I would never lie, Katsuyasha. That isn't a very heroic thing to do." He replied. "Now, are you going to join me? Or are we going to have to drag this out, like your sister chose to do?" He removed the snowy glove from his hand, and held it out. She took another step back. America was actually offering her a chance to escape? She glanced over to the opposite side of the battlefield. The soldiers of the North American Empire had completely overtaken the combined Belarusian-Russian-Ukrainian force, and had entrapped Belarus and Russia. The Ukrainian force had been completely cut off from the rest, and had been forced into their own little corner. She had lost this battle, and she was now being given the chance to retreat. Should she take it? If what America was saying was true, she would be all alone now…

'_Nyet, I can't! I have to fight! Brother can't lose!'_ she thought. She pointed the rifle at America, and began to back away. He didn't even lift his rifle back at her, he simply lowered his hand.

"Retreat! We'll fight again, and we will win!" she called out to her army. Immediately, the fighting stopped, and they withdrew. The Russian soldiers fell back as well, apparently agreeing with her decision. The Belarusian soldiers didn't move, not sure who to follow.

Russia emerged from the crowd of the Empire's soldiers, his lavender eyes blazing with intense fury, the kind of cold anger that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Ukraine couldn't see Belarus. Was America right? Did Belarus surrender?

Then the battlefield cleared. The soldiers stood aside, allowing the nations to pass. America and Canada walked side-by-side, their weapons put away. Poland and Lithuania stood on either side, along with Haiti, Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico. Belarus walked beside America, her head held up high, and her eyes blank and lifeless. Ukraine stared in horror, and she felt her eyes burning with tears. America wasn't lying, Belarus really had given up.

"Katsuyasha, let's go. There's nothing more we can do but defend ourselves." Russia said, not looking at her. His lavender eyes were still filled with anger, and she was half-convinced that he was going to attack once she left, but he turned and began walking away, his army following. Ukraine quickly caught up, eager to leave everything behind.

She took one last glance behind her. The Empire was leaving as well, but she caught the slight hesitation in Belarus's steps as she walked away and left her family behind.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"They're on their way to disable the bomb. I already have a bomb squad there, so you and Ireland should be fine." Monaco said, ending the phone call. England breathed a sigh of relief, and fell into his chair. He didn't know if he could handle another explosion or assassination. The IRA was a lot more active than they used to be. To be honest, it was really starting to scare England. He was half-considering simply giving in and letting Ireland become totally independent. But…he wasn't going to do that. Not yet, anyway. After all, the IRA was just a terrorist group, a small fraction of the population, even if it was a loud one. Ireland really didn't want to leave him, right?

"Australia said he was going to check on Ireland first, and then he was going to come over and visit us. Is that fine with you?" Monaco asked. England nodded, still deep in thought. Monaco sighed, placing the phone on the cradle.

"You know, we still never went shopping today." She said, trying to make the conversation light. England looked up.

"No…we haven't. But we could after Australia leaves." He suggested. Monaco frowned.

"But what if he stays for dinner? We don't want to give him English food, that's just cruel, _oui?"_ she asked. England frowned, but the darkness had faded from his eyes.

"It's better than French food, you wanker! At least the English don't think up stuff like _escargot _or _cockscombs!_" he snapped back. Monaco had to disguise her giggle as a cough.

"Well, if you hate my cooking so much, you can return to your pathetic attempts at cooking!" she replied. England crossed his arms, but mirth was dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe I will!" he shot back. Monaco laughed. They both know she would end up cooking tonight, whether they made up or not. For a moment, they both sat in comfortable silence. Then England gasped, hunching forward. It felt like someone had driven a butcher knife through his chest. Blood bloomed out, staining his uniform. Monaco leapt up from the couch.

"_Mon dieu, Angleteurre!_ What's wrong?" she asked. England shook his head, trying to explain that he had no idea. Monaco seemed to understand, she left the room, and came back a minute later with bandages. England held his hands away from his chest. They were stained with red. His phone, though, remained silent.

"Another bomb." He hissed. "There was another bomb in London. You stopped the one in Belfast, but London…" he was unable to speak. There was another wave of unbearable pain. Gentle hands cleaned his wound, dressed it, and redressed it again with each wave of blood. She spoke soft French, occasionally slipping into a soft song, even singing a lullaby or two. Then came the worst crash of pain yet. He could _see_ it. He could see his people dying; he could hear their screams echoing in his ears. He could hear the desperate prayers of his citizens. This was worse than last time, much worse. He tried to focus on the soothing voice in front of him, and the gentle hands trying to sooth him. After a long time, the pain began to ebb away. He was left hunched over, clutching at his chest, and gasping for air. The attacks were getting much worse. He couldn't hold himself with just the help of a micronation; especially since he was now at war…he would have to hold himself together until the next meeting. If he, Russia, and China allied with the other nations and they all officially declared war, then they might be able to stop the North American Empire…

But how? If they defeated it, there was no telling if the twins would see the error of their ways, or if they would try to rise again. They showed no signs of stopping, or even weakening. He remembered what Monaco had said at the last meeting. The America twins were interested in people they were close to. That meant _he _was going to be targeted, and France was going to be very soon.

"Are you alright, _Angleteurre_?" Monaco asked. He blinked, pushing his thoughts away. He forced a smile onto his face, hoping it looked genuine.

"I'm fine, thank you, Monaco. I'm just tired, that's all." He said. Monaco nodded.

"I think you should get some rest, _oui?_ It will help you feel better." She suggested. He shook his head, and then winced as the pain hit him again.

"No…Australia is visiting. I can't just turn him away." He pointed out. Monaco frowned.

"Well…I could tell him that you are resting because of an attack, and then let him stay the night. Would that work?" she asked. England opened his mouth to argue again, but Monaco shook her head.

"_Angleteurre_, you're in no shape to host a dinner. You have to let yourself recover. I'll help you up to your room, and explain to Australia what happened. He will understand, he stopped the one in Belfast." She replied quickly. England pressed his mouth into a thin line, but didn't argue. She did have a point.

"Alright…thank you, Monaco." He said. She smiled, and stood up, gently helping up the Brit.

"_De rien._ I want to help, _Angleteurre, _this is the reason why I am here." Without a word, she pulled his arm around her shoulders, and they both climbed the stairs. When they finally reached, England's room, he stumbled to his bed and collapsed on it. He heard Monaco shut the door, and walk away.

He fell asleep almost immediately.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N I'm sorry that this one is a bit shorter, but I hope you guys don't mind. Please review~! Reviews are my fuel! Oh, and I hope Australia was okay, I don't know much about his personality. XD


	9. Praeparans Ad Mortem

A/N

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews~!

(My absolute favourites, though, are probably the worst off….you'll see in time. It makes me sad just to think about what they're going to go through. Seriously guys, it's going to get sadder before it gets happy. ;-; IT DOES GET HAPPY. I PROMISE. )

I have no idea how long this is going to be. XD I'm thinking maybe a little over twenty chapters. They're probably going to get longer as more stuff starts happening at once, so maybe around that number. I put this all on a timeline, and we're almost halfway there! :D Bear with me guys, we're really going to start getting in deep after this chapter.

For the record, I do have a few pairings in mind. XD But all my pairings overlap. I might tease for one, but end up using another. You can interpret interactions anyway you like. :D

One last thing, I kind of feel it's focusing a bit too much on Monaco…XD. If you feel that way too, don't worry. A lot of stuff is going to be happening in the next few chapters. :D So you guys will have plenty of people to read about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

'Fidem, Si Familia'means 'Loyalty to Family.'

Chapter 9: _Praeparans__A__d__M__ortem_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Australia was tired, irritated, and hungry, mostly because of how his afternoon went.

After he got to Ireland's house, he spent several hours tracking down the IRA with help from the nation. Then he tried to call England to check on the bomb in London, but there was no answer. He debated on whether or not he should fly there himself, but he didn't want to leave Ireland alone. The nation assured Australia that he was fine, and encouraged him that he should.

The flight from Belfast to London took about an hour, more if you counted the amount of time spent on the ground before and after the actual takeoff. Then it took about another half an hour to locate England's house. (Really, it should have been easy to find, England lived in a _mansion_…but England left horrible directions and London was freaking _huge!_ How could such a huge city be on such a tiny island?) Then he had to stand outside the mansion for ten minutes, ringing the doorbell until Monaco answered. She was rubbing her eyes, and she looked irritated.

"_Australie, _could you _please_ring the doorbell once, and let me answer it?"She asked, extremely irritated. She stood aside, and let him walk in. He glanced around, looking for England.

"_Angleteurre_ is resting, he was attacked earlier today. Do you want to stay in a guest bedroom until tomorrow?" she asked. Australia nodded.

"Alright…is he okay?" he asked. Monaco looked away for a second, and her eyes flashed in worry.

"_Oui,_ he is fine now. Would you like something to drink?" she asked, already making her way to the kitchen. Australia followed.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. She pulled out two cups, and turned to him.

"What would you like? Limonade? Water? Wine?" she asked. He thought for a minute. He wasn't really in the mood for alcohol right then, he didn't want to deal with the hangover in the morning.

"Just some coffee." He answered. She seemed surprised, but she switched on the coffeemaker anyway. Australia was surprised that England even had one, considering how much America liked coffee…well…used to.

Pushing that thought away, Australia went into the dining room, and sat down at the table. A large glass window beside the table showed that the sun had almost disappeared completely, leaving the sky a brilliant, deep crimson, with dark violet draping over it. A few stars shone in the depths of the dark sky. It was hard to believe that a war could be happening when the world continued on, creating beautiful scenes like this. He wondered if Wy was watching the sky right now. Maybe he could ask her to paint a picture of a sunset like this…

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked. He looked up. She was standing in the kitchen, holding the coffee mug she had picked out. He shrugged.

"Just plain black for now. I'm too tired for anything really fancy." She walked back into the dining room and sat the mug in front of him. She sank into the chair across from him, sipping at a cup of coffee she had made for herself. Both sat in silence.

"_Australie_…" she began. "If you don't mind…I would like a bit of advice from an older nation. Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked. He blinked in surprise, and then he smiled and shook his head.

"No, go right ahead. I don't mind." He replied, taking a sip. The coffee was bitter, but it warmed him up. Outside, the beautiful sky was beginning to cloud over, and a few individual drops began to splash against the window. Why did it have to rain so much in England?

"_Merci…_well…I'm not a very strong nation at all…I don't even have a military, just a police force. I have to totally rely on _mon frère, Français _for everything. But…I want to help in the war. I tried to help _Angleteurre_ by lending him some of my police, but I was unable to stop bombs…so I can't do anything. I can't declare war, because I have no military, all I can do is send supplies, but that isn't enough. What do I do?" she asked. Australia stared in surprise, and then he smiled slightly. He set his mug down.

"Sending supplies is more than enough. Soldiers starve if they don't have food, and they can't fight if they don't have weapons. Countries run out of money, and their economies collapse. You can prevent that, and help win this war." He took another sip of his coffee. "Even if you are totally dependent of France, you can help by declaring war with England. I'm sure you'll do fine, you're surrounded by allies." He smiled at her, and she gave a tentative smile back.

"_Merci_ _Australie_…I'll keep that in mind." She replied. Silence fell again. Australia took another sip of his coffee, thinking.

"There is more that you can do…and I could help you with that." He started. Monaco looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Australia smiled.

"I'm going to be joining the Celtian Alliance myself. I could help you with your police training, and rallying your people against the Empire. I we declare war, than we could all work together to bring them down." She looked into her cup, seeming to think things over.

"Alright…I can do that. I'll try." She said finally. A huge grin spread across Australia's face.

"Awesome! Hey, when's the next meeting happening anyway?" he asked. Monaco smiled.

"Next month, but we could make calls to announce that you're joining. When do you want to declare war? _Angleteurre, Chinos, _and _Russe_ already have." She asked. At Australia's blank stare, she laughed.

"England, China, and Russia. Ukraine and Belarus have too." She added. Australia thought it over. Russia, China, and England were all strong countries. Plus, with all the nations in the alliance on the brink of actual war, he didn't see why he couldn't join.

"As soon as possible." He answered. Her eyes widened.

"So soon? Why don't you wait?" she asked. He shrugged.

"They're going to come after me anyway. Even though we weren't really raised together, all of the former English colonies consider ourselves siblings." He stopped for a moment, and gave a soft, sad smile. "America and I were close. We were _so_ alike, it's not even funny. It was especially fun to prank Canada or England, _especially_ England. Hong Kong was pretty awesome to mess with, but he was even more fun to prank with. His firecrackers were awesome to use." He paused, and took another long gulp of coffee. "Anyway, I'm also a pretty big country, so it's only a matter of time before they come after me. Might as well start it."

"Alright…I think I'm going to join as well. I'll talk to my boss about it." Monaco replied. A soft smile touched her lips. "I'm going to take you up on that offer to train my police, if you don't mind."

He grinned back. "No, not at all."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Days passed, melting into weeks, and then becoming a month. Monaco managed to convince her boss to join the war. England recovered, though he still looked tired, leaner, and worn. Australia officially joined the war. China held up his defenses, and managed to escape being attacked by Japan and Korea's combined forces. The Empire was surprisingly quiet, only launching a single attack against China. This, of course, put the Alliance on edge. The meeting was rescheduled to the beginning of the month, rather than toward the end.

"The meeting of the Celtian Alliance will now begin." England stated, standing up. His jade eyes swept over the room. His gaze landed on Russia and Ukraine. Belarus wasn't at the meeting. Her usual spot had been filled by Australia, who seemed perfectly at ease sitting next to the frightening northern country.

"Is Belarus late?" he asked. Russia froze, and Ukraine looked down. Russia's lavender gaze narrowed.

"_Nyet_, England, she is not. I'm afraid she won't be returning." He replied. England's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean she's-?"

"_Da_, she is. Now would you please continue?" Russia asked, flashing his creepy smile. "I would like to know if I have any more comrades in the war." England nodded, and cleared his throat. The room fell silent.

"How many nations have officially entered the war, or are going to?" he asked. Hands hesitantly rose into the air. Russia, Ukraine, Australia, England, China, and Monaco. He wrote the names down. After a moment, another hand slowly rose into the air, France's.

"I believe…it is time I joined as well. I can't let _Angleteurre_ have all the glory." France said as he raised his arm. Monaco glanced at her brother in surprise, and he winked.

"_Ma petite soeur, _big brother will help you. We can knock some sense back into _tes frères, oui?" _he asked. England turned his gaze back to the rest of the room.

"Alright…as you may have heard, Belarus has fallen, and the IRA's attacks have increased. Several nations are declaring war. If you aren't, try to convince your bosses to increase your defenses. All of us are heading towards war, whether we like it or not." He glanced at Russia, whose eyes were blazing. "We should start combining our forces, and coming up with plans to take the Empire down. Now, if you have any ideas, we would love to hear them."

Hands began rising in the air again, and several countries began to make plans. England sat down and listened. They were going to seriously declare war on the North American twins, and try to take them down.

He felt torn between rejoicing in their progress, or feeling sad that he was, once again, declaring war on the two nations he considered his family.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"You mean France has declared war on us as well?" Canada asked. Belarus nodded.

"Yes. He has officially announced it. The IRA has also been succeeding lately, England is weakening. My sister is as well. However, I fear that Australia and France may keep England from falling. They are interfering with many of the IRA's plans. "

"Then we will focus on Ukraine for now, and worry about France and England in time. Ukraine will be a vital win to us. Losing her will devastate Russia, making it him an easier target." America said. A tiny smirk crossed his face. "If we win him, the alliance will surely collapse. Then we can pick of the nations, one by one." Canada nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Ukraine will be a valuable ally. America?" he asked, turning to his brother. America glanced at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Canada glanced back at the nations, his violet eyes scanning over their faces.

"China is proving difficult to take, we could attack him later. Do you mind if I use Japan to attack Ukraine?" he asked. For a moment, America's eyes were no longer icy; they were warm blue, the colour of the sky. But it was quickly gone, and they were once again cold and indifferent.

"No, I don't mind, go right ahead." He replied. "When are you attacking? Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm going to attack as soon as I can, and no. We will win faster if I attack alone."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N this was much shorter than I intended, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW~!


	10. Missa Sacrum

A/N

Once again, I would love to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! We're getting closer to the scenes I've been aching to write since I began this, and I'm getting so excited! I can hardly wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.

'_Praeparans Ad Mortem' _means '_Preparing for Death.'_

Chapter 10: '_Missa__Sacrum__'_

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts.'_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ukraine was silent, staring out the window, waiting for Canada to arrive. For the last past month he had been attacking her relentlessly, but she had always retreated and defended herself just enough to stay protected. She was losing strength fast, though, and he knew it. She couldn't rely on Russia and the alliance forever. He had decided to meet with her that day, and see if they could come to some sort of agreement, or at least call some sort of temporary truce.

The snow blew thick and fast, almost whiting out the scenery outside. It was already early January, just a few days before her Christmas celebrations would begin.

Last Christmas she had celebrated with Canada, though it was on his Christmas, not hers. America had thrown a huge party days before Christmas, and had invited all the countries, even the ones that were his former enemies. There was music, dancing, and presents were exchanged all around. Of course, Finland's were the best, but America and Japan, the two hosts of the party (even though Japan was unwillingly talked into it. No one could resist America's puppy-dog eyes) had made a huge effort to get every nation a present they would love. America made a huge production of officially recognizing Sealand, and the boy had practically burst from joy at being recognized by a superpower. England had been furious, and had proceeded to chase America around, demanding that Sealand not be recognized. America had just laughed, and ran from England all around the party. Canada just laughed quietly, watching his brother's antics.

"_Sometimes it's hard to believe we're related."_ _Canada said, smiling at Ukraine. Ukraine smiled back._

"_He certainly is a funny person; I have to give him that." Ukraine replied. Canada shook his head._

"_Funny! More like loud and obnoxious." In the distance, there was a loud cry of "WAIT! IGGY, NO! That's the pre-"and then a loud crash. Canada chuckled._

"_But, he's still my brother." Canada added. England was yelling and cursing now, and they could hear America apologizing again and again. Japan walked through the crowd, bringing medical supplies with him. Ukraine looked up, seeing a hint of something glimmering above her in the low light. It was mistletoe, and she distantly remembered the tradition that went along with it. Canada followed her line of sight, and blushed._

"_Mistletoe…" he whispered softly. Then he faced her. His cheeks were dusted with a light blush. Ukraine could feel a blush rising to her cheeks._

"_S-should we?" he asked. Without a word, she leaned down. She could feel his breath ghosting along her lips. The voices of the other guests seemed to fade into the background. Her heart hammered in her chest, and all she could do was lean closer, waiting for the kiss to finally arrive…_

The door slowly creaked open. She looked up. Canada was standing in the doorway, still in his military uniform. He slowly walked over to the seat across from her and sat down. Neither spoke for a while. All Ukraine do was stare at him, taking in his appearance. He had changed so much in this last past year…she could fear tears starting to form in her eyes.

'_No! I can't cry in front of him! Canada's the enemy! I can't show weakness!'_ she scolded herself. It was no use, though. They overflowed, and a few trailed down her cheeks, landing in her lap. She kept the rest of her face emotionless, trying as hard as she could to fight down her emotions.

"Katsuyasha, are you alright?" Canada asked, leaning forward in his seat. Her eyes widened in shock. Did he just call her by her first name…? She looked up. His eyes were wide, and his face was set in a look of concern. Gently, his fingertips brushed her hands. She was almost ready to throw herself in his embrace, but then she caught his eyes again.

They were blank. Blank, empty, and cruel. There was no hint of the love and kindness she once knew. She jerked her hand away as if he had burned it. She backed away in her chair. This wasn't Matvey; this was Canada, a man who wanted nothing more than to conquer nations for his own amusement.

"Kat, you know I just want what's best for us. I don't want to hurt you. Really, I don't want to make you suffer, but I have no choice. Please, if you surrender, then we don't have to fight anymore. Your sister is with us, and some of Europe is there too. You don't want to drag this out, do you?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him, and bit her lip.

"I will never surrender!" she snapped at him. "You can't fool me, Canada! You don't care about me at all! All you want to do is conquer everyone! You're no better than the nations you stopped in the past!" she glared at him, her blue eyes narrowed into chips of diamond. Canada looked hurt, and it appeared genuine. He stood up, and gently cupped her face in his hands. Using a gloved thumb, he wiped away a few tears that trailed down her face.

"Kat…I'm so sorry that you feel like this. I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry for hurting you and your sister. But please…I don't want to fight with you anymore. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you look so weak. I want you to be with me, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She shut her eyes, drinking in his voice. It was soft and kind, just like how he used to be. The tears renewed, flowing like rain down her face. Her body shook with soft sobs. He leaned across the desk, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, still shaking.

"Ukraine…please, I'm begging you…please join me. I would do anything to be with you again." He murmured into her ear. He leaned away, and she looked at him. His eyes were wide and pleading, and seemed genuine. His hand was held out to her, the same hand that gently wiped away the tears from her face. He was Matthew Williams again, the man she had fallen in love with so long ago…

"I…I will join you, Matvey. I will surrender to the North American Empire." She whispered. Her voice barely escaped her. He gently took her hand, and pulled her into an embrace. He looked down at her, and she saw that his eyes were steely and cold. Her eyes widened in horror. What had she done? He leaned down, and gently kissed her. She could feel icy, painful needles shoot through her arm. He leaned down to her ear.

"Katsuyasha, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for everything." He whispered to her. Then the icy pain engulfed her body, and she screamed. He held her close, waiting for it to pass. After a moment, she became perfectly still and silent, returning his embrace.

Her face was wet with tears, and so was his. She wasn't sure if they were hers, or ones he had cried himself.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"He's going to declare war on us soon, _Angleteurre_. Are you sure you want to wait? We could attack his land, and try to win that way." France suggested. England shook his head.

"No…I'd rather wait. Besides, we would be facing all of his land forces, rather than just a small portion of his army." England replied. France sighed, leaning against the railing of the navy ship. England had been preparing for an attack for a while now, and had set up a huge blockade around his main sea entrances, preventing anyone from getting in or out. Not that it would do much against America, who preferred planed anyway, but England had shut down any flights to or from America, and kept his air force in the sky, just in case. Besides, it was always his style to have an elite navy, and he had always been a sailor at heart.

"_Angleteurre_, I heard that we are their next target. Australia and I are sending our soldiers here to help defend you, and Monaco is raising a small army herself. China and Russia are focusing on their side of the world. We can't hold back anymore. They aren't who they used to be, and we have to let that go."

"I know…it's just that…I'd rather wait. If he wants to attack me, than let him. If not, then I'll join when everyone else is ready."

"We are ready, England. He is too, they both are. It hurts me too, to see my _fil_ go from a sweet child to this…but I can't stop it, or pretend that I don't see anything. It's my duty as a nation to protect the world, and it is for you too."

There was silence, except for the sea and the seagulls. Finally, England spoke again.

"I love them so much, and I can't forget that."

"Never forget,_ Angleteurre_. I never forgot her…and you never forgot your queen. We never forget the ones we love; we just forgive and move on." He replied. His voice broke on 'her', and England could see the deep pain behind France's eyes. He winced guiltily. He would never forgive himself for hurting another nation so deeply.

"When did you get so wise?" he finally asked. France laughed.

"I have always been so wise; you have just been too caught up in yourself to see it." He replied. England scowled, but it was a good-natured one. After a moment, the phone rang. England dove into his pocket to retrieve it.

"_Sir, they've broken through the defenses!"_ A human shouted on the other side. England's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Who has? Where? What do you mean?" he asked. There were loud shots and bangs coming from the other end of the line, and pain shot through England's arm.

"_Sir, it's the North American Empire! They're breaking through the western defenses, and attacking us! They're getting closer to shore!" _Then there was another loud blast, and the phone went dead. England's eyes were wide with horror. France cursed, taking out his own phone. He quickly dialed a number, and began barking loud orders in French at a person on the other end of the line. After a moment, he shut it off and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Don't worry, _Angleteurre._ I have soldiers on the way to defend you. Australia already has reinforcements on the way. We're not going to let another nation fall." France said. England said nothing, he merely walked away. France followed.

"_Angleteurre_?_ Angleteurre_? England! Where are you going?" France asked. He tried to grab England's arm, but England snatched his arm back. He rounded on France, his green eyes narrowed and blazing.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going? I'm going back to shore, and getting to the western line!"

"England, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you're injured and-" France started, but England cut him off.

"I don't bloody care! Injuries, America, it doesn't matter! My men are dying because I couldn't attack first, and I am going to fight with them!" he snapped. France blinked, surprised, then he nodded.

"I understand. If you're going, I'm fighting alongside you." Then he smiled. "I can't let you take all the glory, _oui?_ I need something to impress everyone with at the next meeting."

"Fine, just don't expect me to get you out of trouble." England replied, but he was smiling. It wasn't a truly joyful smile, or a sad smile, it was a smile that said he was alright, but not truly happy.

He had no idea when he was going to be able to smile happily again.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~! And yes, the 'puppy-eyes' I'm referring to is America's face in the Christmas episode. It was too cute!


	11. Pretiosa Memoriae

A/N

And now the long awaited battle chappie….just letting you guys know, I SUCK AT BATTLES. SO MUCH. I'm really sorry if it sucks…I tried, I really did…and you guys deserve someone so much better than me. D:

Anyway…the next few chapters are going to focus more on the war itself, rather than setting everything else like the last few chapters. Here are the alliances so far:

Members of the North American Empire: United States of America, Canada, People's Republic of China (Taiwan), Japan, Republic of Korea (A.K.A. South Korea), United Mexican States, Ukraine, Republic of Belarus, Republic of the Philippines, the Caribbean (I started to list all of the islands, but then I became way too lazy.) Republic of Lithuania, Republic of Poland, Republic of Nicaragua, Republic of Chile, Republic of Panama, and Republic of Peru.

(A note: Brazil and Argentina are being targeted as of this point in the story, but they haven't been attacked yet. Other countries in Middle and South America, as well as the Caribbean, were the first to fall. The North American Empire wanted to quickly gain footholds on their side of the world before targeting the other nations. Expect appearances of South American OC's, as well as mentions of them. A few will also appear with the Celtian Alliance. Why are there no official South America characters? They're a vital part of history! D:)

Members of the Celtian Alliance: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, French Republic, Italian Republic, Kingdom of Spain, Russian Federation, Federal Republic of Germany, Principality of Monaco, Commonwealth of Australia, Republic of Brazil, Argentine Republic, Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela, Republic of Austria, Republic of Hungary, Republic of Estonia, Republic of Latvia, People's Republic of China, Republic of Finland, Kingdom of Sweden, Denmark, Kingdom of Norway, Portuguese Republic, Hellenic Republic (Greece), Republic of Turkey.

Those are most of the major ones. There are other countries involved as well, but many aren't officially involved. Other countries s either don't want to get involved (Vietnam, Korea) because of the Cold War, or they declared neutrality. (Switzerland, Liechtenstein, etc.) Many show support, and may even appear occasionally to help members of either side, but aren't officially on either side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers

'Missa Sacrum' means Sacred Love.

Chapter 11: _P__retiosa__ M__emoriae_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

All he could taste was salt. It whipped at his face, the spray of sea ticking at his nose and stinging his eyes. He could smell it, the sharp tang making his nose twitch and burn. Usually he would be comforted by the smell and taste of the sea. It brought back memories of freedom, unbound by laws. He was a pirate back then, able to get lost in the timeless ocean, untied to home. He had no responsibilities, no duties as a nation; all he could do was keep sailing into the horizon forever.

But not today.

Today, the salt was tears.

He once heard a child describe the rain in England. The child stated that "_England's rain is like tears, the country is always crying because it's all alone. All of its colonies left it a long time ago, so England just cries."_ The child was wrong, of course. England had always been a very rainy place, but today, he couldn't help but wonder if the child was right.

A soft, bitter chuckle escaped his lips. It was always the rain, wasn't it? They were always going to be destined to fight in the rain. No matter how much time passed, it would always end this way. He would always become hopeful that they would remain family, and then it would be washed away in the rain, just like everything he worked for, just like his tears, just like the taste of salt it always left behind.

Slowly, the scene began to unfold before him. The rain poured, pounding upon his face like tiny bullets, just like that day. Soldiers stood before him. Some clad in pure, crystalline white, untouched by blood or rain, others were dressed in dark blue-black, members of his navy. Other colours flooded in. France's soldiers, dressed in dark green, joined his men, fighting side-by-side, like brothers. England stood frozen, unable to move.

'_Rain poured. He was dressed in crimson, hiding the blood of his enemies. America stood before him, his sky-blue eyes narrowed and determined. Neither was able to pull the trigger. England could feel the burning in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He couldn't let Alfred see how much this affected him-'_

"Angleterre, we have to fight. Your people need you, and they need to be stopped. You won't just give up, will you?" France asked. His voice was soft and sympathetic, but stern all the same. England didn't reply. Instead, he ran to the field, sprinting, as if that would somehow let him forget everything. France followed, and England lost him in the chaos.

They were losing. The sheer size of America's army was overwhelming. He had hundreds of soldiers at his disposal, each nation willing to give up their entire army in a blink of an eye for their empire. Not only that, but they had been preparing for this one attack for a while. England had nothing but defenses. He was unprepared to fight; he had underestimated his role in America's plan.

'_-he bit his lip. A sudden surge of emotion crashed over him, sending pain straight through his chest. He sprinted forward; his bayonet held out, the metal gleaming in what little light could be seen through the rain. He didn't fire, he wouldn't kill America. Not even now, when he had nothing to lose-'_

He could see America himself, not even participating in the battle. The nation was watching with a flat, cold expression, his icy eyes narrowed as he observed. A rifle was at his side, fitted with an M1 bayonet, as if to simply spite England. After a moment, America's eyes met England's. For just a split-second, an emotion flashed across America's face, but it was too short and too far away for England to catch what it was. The nation walked through the battlefield, and it seemed to part for him, as if they were expecting this to be the main fight, a final act from England.

'_-"No! I won't allow it!" England cried out, swinging his bayonet out, the blade flashing through the air. America's eyes widened in shock, and he held his musket up, defending himself. The bayonet met with wood, and England jerked his arm, sending the musket spinning through the air. There was a brief moment of silence. Around him, the American soldiers raised their weapons, ready to shoot, but there was no need. England finally dropped his gun and fell to his knees, sobbing-'_

Soldiers poured in as multiple allies sent reinforcements. Australians, Monégasque, and more French soldiers arrived, pushing back America's army. Through it all, England didn't react. America's hands reached for his rifle, and raised it, pointing it at England. The brit, in turn, pointed aimed at America. The empire smiled.

"It's ironic, isn't it? This feels so familiar, after all these years, I never thought I would be doing this again." America said. England gritted his teeth together, and narrowed his emerald eyes.

The rain continued to pour, and England's finger hovered over the trigger. He tried to convince himself that it was to get a perfect shot, but he simply couldn't shoot. Even after everything America has done to him, he simply couldn't hurt the sweet child he found all those years ago…

'_-"You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" he sobbed, clutching his face in his hands. America still didn't move, he was standing over England, different expressions warring over his face. Pity, regret, sadness…they all cut England to the core. In his mind, he saw America as a child again, his sky-blue eyes shining with such joy and life that England couldn't help but smile back-'_

America fired, and the shot jolted England out of his memories. England ducked, and the gun landed on the ground beside him. America frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line. England snatched the gun up again, and took aim. If he didn't fire, he wouldn't survive.

And yet, he still didn't pull the trigger. America took a few steps closer, and England scrambled backwards, still holding the gun up to his shoulder. His soldiers were overtaking the empire now, pushing them back to the port. America, though, wasn't about to give up. The rain poured harder, and England was soaked. Rain streaked down his face, falling like tears. America's eyes were narrowed, and rain streaked down his face as well.

If he pretended, England could imagine that those were tears on America's face.

'_-"What happened?" America finally asked. His voice was soft and choked, as if he could barely speak. He almost sounded like Canada. _

"_You used to be so great…" '_

An American soldier caught him from behind, shoving a gun into England's back; the tip of his gun was bayoneted as well. England cried out in pain, falling to the ground. America stopped in front of him, and England looked up. America was pointing a gun at him. His eyes were dark, and emotions rapidly flashed behind them, as if he was fighting with himself. For several long moments, the world seemed frozen. All England could do was stare up at his former charge, and wait for his inevitable defeat.

"Angleterre!" a voice suddenly called out. England's head snapped up, and so did America's. France ran out of the crowd, a rifle in hand. He was followed by Australia, who was breathing heavily, having fought alongside France and his own army. America's eyes cleared, and were once again emotionless. He glanced behind him, seeing that he was losing to sheer numbers.

"Retreat, we'll attack again." He said simply. Though his voice was low and quiet, the army seemed to hear him. Calmly, he turned and began to walk back, following his army. After a moment, he stopped, and smiled pleasantly and the Celtian Alliance.

"Next time, though, I won't be alone."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Weeks passed. Weeks where each country was on edge, waiting for the next attack. They all expected it to be England, or possibly France. News spread quickly. Soon, all of the nations knew of the fall of Belarus, and the near win of the Empire against England. They were all expecting England to be attacked once more, and to fall. What they weren't expecting, though, was for the next attack to be against Russia and China.

Violet eyes met lavender ones. China gritted his teeth together, his chocolate eyes just barely containing their hidden fury. The smile on Russia's face was twisted, not able to mask the intense anger hidden behind it. The large nation was clutching his water pipe tightly in his fist; his already pale knuckles looked ghostly against the silver steel. Canada, though, looked uncaring. A tiny, amused smirk touched his lips, and his head was tilted in an almost regal manner. America looked aloof, though his eyes glittered with amusement. The reason for the two nation's anger was as plain as day beside them. Ukraine stood loyally at Canada's side, staring emotionlessly at her brother. Korea stood beside Ukraine, awaiting his leader's instructions. On America's side were Belarus, Japan, and Taiwan, all three staring emotionlessly ahead.

"You both will suffer a very slow and painful death, I promise you. But for now, let's see who can win this war, da?" Russia asked, smacking the water pipe against his palms. His lavender eyes blazed with an anger none of them had ever seen before. His smile was empty and bloodthirsty. America smirked.

"Oh? You don't quite understand, _Ivan._ I've already won, just ask your sisters. You're all alone again, not that you've ever had many friends in the first place." America purred. That broke it. Russia ran forward, his pipe flashing through the air so fast that it seemed to almost vanish. He aimed it at America, who seemed unprepared for attack.

"_I'll kill you!"_

America swung his arm up, using his rifle to deflect the water pipe. Russia's strength was equal to his own inhumane power, showing how truly angry Russia was. They both struggled, determined to win. At the same time, China attacked, lunging at Canada. The Asian nation shot at Canada, the bullets coming at rapid fire. Canada shot back, at the very air seemed to crackle with pure energy. China swore he saw shadows flickering around Canada's feet, shadows unnatural to the nation's body movements.

Russia broke the hold, using his water pipe to swing at America's head. America jerked to the side, and swung his leg out, kicking at the back of Russia's knees. Russia used that as an opportunity to grab America's leg and squeeze, hard. America punched at Russia's face, and the nation let go, dropping America to the ground. America stood back up and picked up his rifle, shooting at Russia. The nation grinned and dropped the water pipe, pulling out a pistol from under his coat.

They seemed to almost be dancing. War without soldiers, simply fought between their human representatives. The knights of the North American Empire stood by silently, waiting or their orders. They were not to interfere, unless their leaders were in trouble.

America cried out, latching onto his arm. Blood flowed from underneath his uniform, staining the snowy coat crimson. He glared and aimed at Russia, but the older nation was too fast. America was knocked to the ground, his gun falling from his hands. Russia smiled gleefully, picking up his pipe.

"A gun would be too swift for you, da? A pipe will be much more suited for my promise."

Belarus was suddenly in front of America, one hand was holding onto a knife, held out threateningly at Russia. The other was on Russia's pipe, holding it above his head .Her sapphire eyes were narrowed.

"No, you will not hurt America. I will now allow it." She said. Her voice was low and threatening. Russia's eyes widened, and he dropped the pipe. Belarus turned, helping America to his feet. The other nations closed around Russia and China, each preparing to fight.

"Will you fight against your family and friends? Will you risk hurting them, or even killing them?" Canada asked, standing up. Korea had appeared at his side, and was now standing in front of Canada, his eyes narrowed at his 'aniki'. China's eyes were burning like hot coals.

"Cowards! Hiding behind other nations like they're shields! Don't any of us mean anything to you, aru?" China asked. Raw emotion broke through the Asian nation's cold façade. Angry tears flowed from his eyes. "Can't you see what you're doing to the world? All the previous wars we fought in together, all the times we worked and laughed together, don't they mean anything to you?"

For a moment, there was ringing silence. Then:

"No, they mean nothing to me."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

North America hadn't won the battle, but they hadn't lost either. It wasn't an official battle, so it was called to a draw, and they had left without another word.

It still wasn't a victory, though, which made America angry. He had lost two battles in a row! Canada wasn't happy either. They needed a victory, even a minor one. A new nation would do, wouldn't it?

"You wanted to see me, Mr. America?" A soft, female voice asked. America was sitting in the office of Southern Ireland. She had been useless lately, her bombs had been getting easier and easier to deactivate in time. For a long while, he had been considering making her a nation of the North American Empire. After all, the only reason he had bothered allying himself with her was to attack England secretly. Now, he was in an open war, so there was really no reason to keep her around.

"Yes, I have a very important question to ask you." America replied calmly. Her green eyes widened, as if she was sensing what it truly was.

"Y-yes, what is it?" she asked. Her arms twitched on the chair, as if she as fighting the urge to simply get up and run away. America smiled pleasantly.

"Will you join my empire? It was part of the deal, after all. I help you, and you fight England for me." He asked. She jumped up, and began to run, but America was faster. He stood in front of the door, and held out his hand to her, his glove was already removed. She shook her head, backing away. She tripped over her chair, and fell to the floor, staring up, horrified. America stopped in front of her and knelt down on one knee, almost like a father to his daughter. She was crying now, obviously scared out of her mind by him. He made his expression soft and gentle, as kind as he possibly could.

"N-no! I will never join you! Never!" she cried out. He offered out his hand once again, and spoke very softly.

"You already have, in a way. You rely heavily off of me. You defend yourself with my soldiers. You come to me for protection. All I would have to do is buy you, and trust me, that wouldn't be very hard. Once England falls, all I would have to do is invade your country, and you would fall in just a matter of days. I'm offering you a chance to take the easy way out. All you have to do is surrender." He said simply. She stood up again, and tried to back away. He didn't move, he was a very patient nation.

"Trust me; I won't do anything to hurt you. I will protect you, and you can be with your family again." He told her. He knew her greatest fear was to be alone, it was for many nations. She paused, and bit her lip, having an inner war with herself. Finally, she agreed, and placed her hand in his.

After a moment, it was over. He exited the office, with a new nation trailing behind him.

Even after so many defeats, he still held a minor victory, and that was enough for now. After all, it wouldn't take very long for England to fall, and France was next.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N I actually considered ending it with China and Russia vs. America and Canada, but I decided to throw in that last scene there, to at least make up for my sucky battle. Anyway, I hope you guys review! Who do you think said "No, they mean nothing to me."?


	12. Sacra Vincula Fracta

A/N

This is probably going to be the last update for a little while. I have finals coming up, as well as Christmas Break. I really wanted to get this out there, though. The next two chapters are probably going to be huge turning points in the story. *trembling with excitement* I can hardly wait!

And thank you guys so much for your reviews! :D It makes me smile to see that someone cares about a ridiculous RP-based story so much too actually take out time to review it. XD You guys are so amazing. Oh, and by the way, Canada was the one who said "_No, they mean nothing to me,"_ because China was actually addressing the empire. Now that I think about it, though, Korea would also have been a good choice, as well as Japan. You can just keep whoever you think said it, because anyone would fit it pretty well. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

'_Pretiosa Memoriae' _means 'Precious Memories'.

Chapter 12: Sacra Vincula Fracta

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The war was going very badly, very fast. Though most of the alliance had officially declared war and where actively helping each other out, it still seemed to be that no one could let go of old grudges or old loyalties. They only seemed to truly become an alliance if they were all truly desperate. Unfortunately, that seemed to be becoming a quick reality.

Ever since the North American Empire lost the battle with the Celtian Alliance, they seemed to have redoubled their efforts in capturing the two founders of the Alliance, France and England. They pulled almost completely out of Russia and China, and had focused completely on the United Kingdom and France. For the past couple of weeks, both nations suffered heavy bombings and quick invasions, always leaving the nations weak and heavily injured. The alliance took notice of these attacks, and attempted to attack the empire themselves, but the twins were prepared. Every plane that didn't bear the crest of the North American Empire, an iron cross set against a white star, was shot down immediately. Every way to get into their side of the world was shut down. That didn't stop the alliance from getting in a few good attacks, though. They were all on North America's territories, but they were still good attacks all the same. It was what England really needed right then. His people were beginning to lose hope that they would stay an independent country. England would never say it, but he was beginning to feel the same way.

"Underground, now! We've just received word that North American planes have been spotted!" England barked. The soldiers, who were all in the middle of preparing an invasion on North America, immediately dropped what they were doing and began to run to the underground bunkers. They were on a military base, just moments away from launching a major attack. He did a quick, thorough search of the base, and then went to join his soldiers. The door shut behind him just as he went inside. He waited and listened. Above him, he heard the zoom of jets, and a soft, whistling sound. He bit his lip, and a horrible sense of dread crashed over him. This was not going to end well…it never did…

A loud blast echoed through the bunker. England cried out, clutching his leg and crashing to the ground. Pain crashed over his body, more intense than he had ever felt before. He curled in on himself, clutching his leg to his chest. It felt like he was being charred alive. He gritted his teeth together, unable to move. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he was sure they were evaporating from the burning.

He heard the distant sound of orders being given, and something wrapping around his leg. He felt the sticky, warm sensation of blood. He heard more loud bangs shaking the world, and more, tiny slashes of pain ripping through his body.

Finally, it was over. He lay on his back, too weak to move. His leg was wrapped in thick gauze, and his head and arms were bandaged. One of his soldiers turned to him. The man's eyes were wide in terror.

"Sir, are you alright?" the soldier asked. England nodded, sitting up. Pain shot through his head, but he ignored it. His eyes swept the room. He noticed that France was sitting toward the back, sitting next to a radio. France's eyes widened for a brief second, and then he gripped his head, hunching forward. England caught a brief second of what the radio was reporting.

"_And we have just heard that France was once again attacked by the North American Empire. How long can they hold out?"_

xxX(time skip)Xxxx

Weeks passed. Meetings lasted longer, and happened sooner. None of the nations would leave unless a major attack was planned. They were all getting desperate now. They were working as a team now, quick to defend the others as well as themselves.

But France and England were still getting worse.

They both looked thinner and paler. England emerald eyes, which once shone with intelligence and pride, were now dull and tired. Thick bags had developed under his eyes. His movements were slow and painful, like those of an elderly man rather than a strong nation. It was starting to scare the rest of the alliance how close he was to falling. It had all happened to fast…

France wasn't much better off. His appearance, usually so well-kept, was now haggard and exhausted. Though he still smiled and acted like nothing was wrong, the whole alliance could plainly see how much the war was hurting him. He was too proud to admit how weak he truly was, and how close he was to falling, but the other nations could see it in his tired, sapphire eyes.

Most of the other nations agreed to send defenses to guard the two. The attacks on them began to gradually decrease, as England and France grew increasingly stronger. They were fighting off North America by themselves now, and the war was beginning to look up. England allowed himself to hope that they would win, and that the twins would see the light. If they didn't, he didn't know what he would do.

xxX(time skip)Xxx

Paris was burning.

He screamed, clutching his chest as blood bloomed under his uniform, staining his fingers scarlet. Fire licked at his body, _burning_ away at anything it could touch. White hot tendrils of pain shot through his veins, and the world was just one huge pool of fire, burning and glowing like his beautiful city. He could still see and hear it, even though his eyes were squeezed shut. He could hear the screams of his people, his _children,_ burning just like him. Tears spilled over his cheeks, a brief, soothing break from the fire that licked at his face.

He heard someone approaching him. He pried his eyes open, and looked up. A familiar shadow was cast over him, outlined against his beautiful, burning city.

"_Bonjour, __François_. _Il a été depuis longtemps_, _oui?" _ The figure asked. France stared, his blue eyes wide in horror and recognition. That was _his_ voice, the voice of the boy he had raised. The tears came faster and thicker, and he was hardly able to see Canada approaching him.

"_Mathieu, __pourquoi __faites-vous cela__?_" France asked. For a moment, confusion flashed across Canada's face, but it was quickly gone. He drew a pistol out of his holster, and aimed it at France. The proud Frenchman looked down, unable to defend himself against his former colony.

"_Adieu, __François." _Canada said. France shut his eyes, and a small, bitter smile crossed his face as he waited for death to claim him.

"_Mon fils, je te pardonne__." _

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Extremely short chapter, and cliffhanger…I'm so sorry. XD This chapter hates me. It's just building up to one of my favourite parts, though, so that's a good thing.

Please review~! I apologize for the god-awful French.

Canada: Hello, France. It has been a long time, yes?

France: Matthew, why are you doing this?

Canada: Good bye, France. (Adieu literally translates to 'till god')

France: My son, I forgive you._  
><em> 


	13. Recoquo Anima Mea

A/N

You guys are so amazing! Seriously, I did not expect the massive amount of reviews I got. I'm so glad that you guys enjoy this story!

This is one of my favourite things I had planned when I began forming this in my head. It's actually one of the reasons I began writing this. I'm going to try and make this chapter the best yet, and I hope it shows!

I hope you all had a great Holiday Break, and have a wonderful New Year!

'_Sacra Vincula Fracta'_ means 'Sacred Bonds Broken.'

Chapter 13: Recoquo anima mea

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The minute those words left France's lips, Canada froze. His violet eyes widened, several emotions dancing across them. His face became pale, frozen in an expression of shock. His right hand, the one holding the gun at France, tightened. His fingers clenched tighter around the cold metal, his knuckles going white from the tension. His index finger hovered a centimeter above the trigger, locked, unable to pull it. His shoulders tightened, shivering with tension.

An odd, frozen feeling tore at his heart, and made his mind numb. His fingertips seemed to be cold and numb. Numb from the tension he had on them, but frozen from that odd, cold feeling swallowing him. Through it all, he was also burning. The blaze engulfing Paris pressed upon him, but it could not thaw him. He was untouched, pure like the white he was dressed in. His violet orbs narrowed, and he pressed his lips together, determined to end this, and win France for his country. _He_ deserved it…_they _deserved it…

France looked up, noticing that Canada hadn't done it yet. Canada's eyes darted to his face. France looked weak and tired, like every ounce of life had been drained from him. His hands were pressed against his chest in a futile attempt to stop the blood from flowing. His eyes were dark and deep, as if they contained the night sky itself. He looked as if he had already been made a knight, a servant of the Empire, forced to give up every essence of himself, and serve his masters for eternity…

It was then that Canada noticed that his eyes were burning. Without a word he lowered the gun, and touched his gloved fingertips to his cheeks. His cheeks were warm and wet, and the tips of his glove were moist with tears. He stared, his eyes widening in surprise. He was crying? Why would he do that? He had no reason to cry, none at all…

'_Je suis désolé, Papa.'_

An enormous force suddenly hit him. He stumbled forward, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth together. It was like a dam had burst and _everything _was being poured back into his mind. He could suddenly _feel _everything, from the warmth in his fingertips to the tears on his face. Memories darted across his vision, flashing before he could fully take in them all, and yet he _remembered. _He could see everything perfectly, every single detail. He saw his life in microscopic detail, every second, every feeling, _everything._

And then it stopped. He was hunched forward in the dirt, his palms pressed against the side of his head. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest, and the tears dripping of the edge of his cheeks. He sat there, trying to comprehend everything that just happened to him. Slowly, he looked up. His violet eyes were stretched wide, and filled with a storm of swirling emotions. Sorrow, regret, wonder, joy, anger, fear…a person couldn't count them all. On shaking legs, he got to his feet. His once pure uniform was dirty and torn, but it didn't matter. None of it mattered, because he was _home._ France looked up, and ocean eyes found violet.

Somehow, though Canada never knew how, France knew it was him. The proud nation smiled a true, joyous smile, something Canada hadn't seen him do in a very long time.

"_Papa ... Je suis tellement désolé…"_ Canada whispered. He pushed himself up on shaking legs, hardly able to move, but he didn't care. He felt alive, like he hadn't in so long. Tears of joy rolled down his face as the Frenchman pushed himself onto his knees, and stood up with Canada.

"_Je vous ai déjà dit, je te pardonne." _France replied. Canada embraced him, shaking, and broke down in sobs. France gently wrapped his arms around Canada, and held him. Canada was sure it must have been painful, France was still injured, after all, but the nation didn't say a word. He was merely there, holding Canada is if the boy was once again just a colony who had awakened from a bad dream. A soft lullaby escaped the elder nation's lips, and Canada recognized it as '_Dodo L'Enfant Do,'_ **(1)** a song France used to sing him to sleep with. Finally, Canada was able to stop crying, and he simply stood there, clinging to the closest thing to a father he would ever know.

The moment wouldn't last, though. A horrible, piercing pain cut through Canada's heart. He gasped, jerking out of France's embrace. He stumbled backward, his eyes wide and horrified. France took a step forward, but Canada stepped back. He recognized that cold, horrible pain…

He gripped his head, crying out in pain. The icy needles pierced every inch of his body, shooting through his veins and pulling him into a sea of ice. It was weak, much weaker than it had been before, but it was enough, just enough to trap him in its deadly embrace…he fought desperately, trying _so hard_ to stay Matthew Williams, but he wasn't strong enough.

Finally, it was done. He pulled himself up, his steely eyes landing on France. The elder nation was staring, a million different emotions written across his face. Canada narrowed his eyes, and there was a moment of silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Retreat!" he called out. "We've done enough for today, we can come back." A human turned to him, a high ranking commander.

"But sir…we can finish it today." The human protested. Canada narrowed his eyes into a dark glare, and the human flinched.

"Don't question me. I told you to retreat, so you will." Canada said. His voice was as cold as ice, and just as deadly. The human nodded, and called out the order. Without a word, Canada turned and began to walk away, leaving France to stare after him.

Just the tiniest hint of hope flickered in France's eyes.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The room was dark, only illuminated by the light that spilled in from the windows, high up in the beautiful archways. The figures were just barely visible in the room, though their faces were cloaked in darkness. One was kneeling, his hair spilling over his face. The second was on a throne, regarding the first figure with cold, empty eyes. The third figure was standing by his side, his arms held stiffly behind his back, his eyes also taking in the figure.

"You failed." The figure on the throne snarled. His voice was sharp, filled with malice. The one kneeling flinched, drawing closer in on himself like a frightened child. A shiver ran from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. The man standing by the second figure's side narrowed his eyes, which seemed to almost glow in the low light, and clenched his fists. No one noticed, though, and the man on the throne continued.

"You promised your eternal loyalty to _me_, and you failed. Worse, you b_etrayed _me. Do you know what happens to traitors?" he asked. The kneeling figure nodded, just a tiny shift of his head, barely enough to qualify, but the other man smiled. His eyes gleamed in the darkness. Beside him, the last figure shook slightly, trembling for an unknown reason.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what-" he started, but he was cut off. Moving with inhuman speed, the man on the throne was suddenly in front of the kneeling one. His eyes burned with anger, gleaming like two burning gems. He grabbed the bottom of the kneeling man's chin, forcing him to face the other man. His violet eyes were filled with emotions. Fear, horror, sorrow, helplessness, and the other man narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

"Well, it looks like you need a little taste in loyalty, Canada." He snarled. He grabbed Canada's collar, forcing the other man to stand. His eyes were wide, filled with fear. From the corner of the room shadows flickered, curling in on themselves, crawling across the floor like smooth velvet. The room was choked, pressing in on itself. Power crackled and danced, and the room seemed to hum with power. The one standing was shaking; he seemed to be fighting an internal fight. His eyes were stormy, clashing with different emotions.

Tears gleamed in the corner of Canada's eyes. The last hint of darkness drained from them, leaving him once again Matthew Williams. The other man smiled, the shadows curling around his feet, dribbling off his fingertips. He removed his snowy glove, his smile deadly. Without a word, he pressed the palm of his hand to Canada's forehead. The shadows sprang forth, enveloping the two figures in darkness. Canada screamed as the deadly ice crawled through his body, piercing his chest.

"CANADA!" a voice yelled. Canada was pulled from the shadow's grasp, and he felt two strong, warm arms around his shoulder. He blinked, trying to banish the cold grasp from his body. America's eyes were wide with terror and concern. He was shaking, having just pulled himself free. He appeared close to crying, since he was forced to remember everything he had done…

The dark figure calmly stood up, brushing away whatever pain he had felt from being slammed into a wall. America turned, pushing Canada behind him, his arms spread out defensively. His eyes were burning with anger, with the _justice_ this man deserved to feel. Canada, though, wouldn't allow himself to be defended. He ducked under America's arms, standing side by side with his brother.

"Mattie, get back." America snarled. He didn't even look down. Canada shook his head, refusing.

"No, I won't be protected!" Canada argued back. The freezing pain was beginning to ebb away, though Canada could still feel it pulling him down. The shadows began to crawl forth again, swirling from their places in the corners.

"I won't let you get hurt! I can't let another person feel that, so _get back!_" America snapped back. This time he peered at Canada from the corner of his eyes. Guilt was pooling in them, and Canada could only imagine the sheer regret he felt.

"And you think I can? Al, you're my brother! I won't let you act like the hero this time, I can fight too! I can't let you get hurt either, we're in this together!" Canada said. America looked like he was about to argue again, but there was no time. The darkness was now at their feet, wrapping around them. America drew out his pistol and aimed it at the man, who merely chuckled. His face was still hidden, though his voice was familiar. It was just above a whisper, though, so Canada couldn't identify it.

"Go ahead, shoot. You won't kill me, I'm just like you." He purred. America fired, and the man held up his hand. The shadows formed a shield, hungrily swallowing the bullets. He walked forward, until he was just in front of the twins.

"You both pledged your loyalty to me, and you betrayed it. You both remember what happens to traitors, don't you? You two just punished one a little while ago, so you remember." He purred. The shadows twisted around Canada and America's arms, completely immobilizing them. The ice dug into Canada, pulling him into its depths. He clamped his jaw shut, refusing to scream. America was glaring defiantly at their captor, though Canada could see the hopelessness in his brother's eyes. The man removed his other glove, and kneeled down before America, and the light hit him for the first time. Canada couldn't see his face.

"Y-you…but…why?" America asked. Canada saw the corner of his mouth pull into a frown, and, without a word, he harshly pressed his palm against America's forehead. The shadows surged, pulling him into their grasp. America screamed, and Canada screamed for his brother. Then it stopped, and America's eyes were completely blank, not a hint of life remained in their depths. He stared blankly ahead, and the man smiled.

Then he turned to Canada, his eyes gleaming in the low light. Canada saw his face, and shock hit the northern nation. His eyes widened in horror.

Then he pressed his icy hand against Canada's face, and the darkness consumed him. A minute later, the shadows disappeared, and the two American nations stood up. The man, satisfied, walked out, just as the rest of the empire's nations walked in.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

I've actually listened to that song. It's really pretty.

So, how many of you saw that coming? This is the end of part 1, A.K.A. the part I actually planned out. The war is going to get much more involved, and the second part is going to move a bit away from the FACE family. Please review~!


	14. Part 2: Initium Finis

A/N

^_^ Well, I'm back! How was your holiday?

Just to answer a few questions asked:

When a nation is (forced) to become a member of the Empire, they will immediately swear allegiance after being made a part of it. It's usually by kneeling, (Taiwan) sometimes it's verbal. (The twins)

The one who was punished will be revealed later~! As will the 'big bad'.

I won't be giving any hints for his identity…sorry, but I did sprinkle quite a few in the last few chapters. XD some are much more obvious than others. Also, thank you guys for your reviews! ^_^ they really light up my day! You guys are awesome~!

'_Recoquo Anima Mea'_ means 'Change My Soul.'

Chapter 14: _Initium__Finis_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The room was abuzz, a quite murmur of conversations overlapping each other. France tipped back slightly in his chair, wincing at the slight pull it gave to his bandaged torso. Nearby, Italy was chattering away excitedly to Germany, who nodded occasionally, not really paying attention. Italy didn't seem to notice, if anything, his voice got louder and more excited as he continued talking.

The door opened and England slipped inside, sitting down at the opposite end of the table, as far away from France as possible. Germany noticed this, and called the meeting to order. Immediately, France stood up. A few nations looked up at him, surprised. He cleared his throat.

"I think…there is something more going on than just a war. I think something darker is controlling the North American Empire." France said. He watched a few nations look up at him. Most had disbelieving eyes, but something flickered across England's face, as if a piece of a puzzle had just clicked into place.

"What do you mean 'something is controlling them'?" China asked. A dark eyebrow was raised on his young face, and his eyes were careful and grudging. France looked directly at him.

"I mean what I said; I think someone else is just using the twins." France replied. "I saw Canada, the real him. He let me stay myself."

"Even if we assume you are right, what are we supposed to do? If they are already a part of the empire, there is nothing we _can_ do." Norway pointed out. France shook his head.

"It's not like another empire; I think they are really being controlled against their will. I think…if we are able to stop whoever or whatever is doing it, then we can stop the empire." He replied.

"And how do we know you're not making this up, and are just leading us to our deaths?" China asked. His eyes narrowed. "You said Canada let you go, right? For all we know, you could already be a part, and just be leading us to our deaths. Any of you could be." He argued. France glared at him, frustrated. Why was China just being so _difficult_ lately?

"Why would I do that? What could I _possibly_ get out of lying to you? Why would I lie about something like this?" he asked angrily. China scoffed. He stood up, planting his hands on the table, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't act like you're so innocent, France. I have seen the Napoleon Wars; you are just as stained with blood as the rest of us. Who's to say that the twins aren't as well? Or even better, you could be the one controlling them!" China snapped. France clenched his fists together.

"That was two hundred years ago! What could I possibly gain _now_? Why would I try to lie about Matthew and Alfred? They're only children! Why would I do something like that? What kind of person do you think I am?" he yelled back. China laughed.

"Don't think I don't remember 1806! You were the one that caused the dissolution; _you_ were the one that killed a child, the Holy Roman Empire!" the shouted back. China was shaking, his young face reflecting several hundred different emotions, the face of an ancient overlaying someone who could be considered a boy. France couldn't see this, though. He froze, his heart thudding painfully fast in his chest.

"H-Holy Rome is…dead?"

France's eyes flickered to Italy. His amber eyes were wide, and his face was drained was drained of all colour. Slowly, he stood up, shaking his head.

"N-no…he can't be…h-he promised that he would come back safely…a-and I could make him some sweets when he came back…he promised!" Germany stood up, but Italy turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. The entire room was quiet. Finally, the sound of Italy's steps died away. Germany turned to face the rest of the meeting room. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were blazing with fire, brimming with barely-contained rage. His voice was soft, but dangerous, and it frightened France more than when he yelled.

"I hope you're happy with yourselves. Go ahead and continue fighting about your pasts, go ahead and drive yourselves into ruin while you're at it. Just keep in mind what you're doing to the innocents here, the humans we have to take care of, and who we are involving. I'll be watching while you let your countries fall to ruin, and I'll help anyone who _wants_ to be helped. _Auf Wiedersehen_." With that, he left, shutting the door softly behind him. Romano followed, his gaze sweeping over the room in a deadly glare. The room lapsed into silence.

"I believe France. I think there is more going on than we thought." Spain said, standing up. France smiled at Spain, who flashed a cheerful grin right back. Without a word, England stood up as well, not looking at the other countries. China's eyed darkened, not with anger, but with something deeper. France wondered what it was, exactly.

"I will assist you as well, aru. If that's what you want." China said. One by one, the countries agreed to work as a team, to see if France's theory would prove right, and to take down the empire from the inside.

xxxXXXxxx

England stood outside, watching the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon, drowning in the beautiful sea, and streaking the sky crimson and gold. The salty air tinged his senses, the wind bringing hints of water with it. His eyes scanned the channel, waiting for the ship to arrive. It was a bit old fashioned, but it was safer than planes.

He had been focusing heavily on defending himself lately, after all of the bombings that had been plaguing him lately. France was supposed to arrive today; they had agreed that he would be arriving by sea. The soldiers Spain was sending to help were to come with him, half of them staying in France, and the other half going to England. France wanted to travel with them, just to be somewhere else besides his own country. Monaco had agreed to go back to France while the elder country was away, just to hold off any attacks that might happen. England had seen her off that morning, and she was to come back in a week.

He rested his arms against the railing, watching a few stars twinkle into existence above him. France should arrive any time now…if not, he would have to head back to the base…

He spotted a ship arriving. He smiled, leaning over the railing. His eyes ran over the ship, it looked too small, not like one he would expect France and hundreds of soldiers to arrive on. Then he spotted the crest on the side of it, a cross set against a star. His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly sprinted back to the base. Oh god…not now…

He burst in, shouting for all of the defenses to quickly go to the channel. The commander began issuing orders to the other bases, and the soldiers quickly mobilized themselves. England prepared himself as well, not about to let his people fight without him. He joined his soldiers, just waiting for the attack on the southern front to begin.

That's when he felt a tiny slash of pain cut across his cheekbone. A tiny bead of crimson rolled down his face, dripping onto the floor. At the same time, an intense pain hit his right shoulder, then his torso. How was this possible? The attack didn't even begin yet…

Then his eyes widened in comprehending horror. This was just a distraction; they were attacking him from multiple fronts. He had to get to the capitol, if they hit that, then it was all over.

He broke off into a run, ignoring the intense pain that was now flaring in his legs. His head _burned_, and his torso felt like he was being hit again and again. If he could just make it to the base, he could get to London…that's all he needed. He was already very close, he didn't want to be too far away because of how weak he was right now. All he needed to do was get to London and defend himself…he was so close…

His legs gave out from under him as a new flare of pain burned up his body. He grabbed his leg, feeling the material become slightly damp from blood. He was in London now, though, so he was safe. He got back to his feet, and began limping. Slashes of fire hit his torso, and he winced, holding his side. They slowly began to center, right as his heart, where his capitol was…

"I found him. He's at the south eastern part, near the decoy attack." A quiet, familiar voice said somewhere behind him. England looked behind him, and he found a pair of dark, charcoal eyes staring blankly at his. Japan shut his phone, slipping back into his uniform's pocket. Without a word, he pointed his rifle at England.

"Do not move. I've been given orders to shoot you if you try to flee. You will wait here until my master arrives." Japan said. England didn't move, he just stared, wide-eyed. He hadn't seen Japan since he fell to the empire, and now…it was hard to believe they were the same person. Japan had always been calm and hard to read, and his eyes had always seemed almost blank, but now there was nothing. He was just a vessel, just a puppet. There wasn't any life in his eyes, not the flicker of intelligence and hidden mischief England had always seen in their depths.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he soon heard footfalls approaching him, several sets of them. Two other nations joined Japan, Belarus and Lithuania. The pain that threatened to drag England under before was pushed to the back of his consciousness, barely registered behind his racing thoughts. Somewhere, he could smell the acidic burn of smoke, he could feel the warm, sticky blood that pooled under his leg, but that didn't matter.

'_Am I going to die?'_

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to come personally. I couldn't risk another…betrayal." A quiet voice said. A person was standing between Lithuania and Japan, his face hidden behind a long, silvery cloak, like the green one England had worn when he was younger. His voice held a soft rasp, just hardly above a whisper, yet England could hear every word ringing in his mind, louder than if he was yelling it.

'_Betrayal? Does he mean that…America and Canada _are_ being controlled…?'_

He walked forward stopping right before England. He kneeled down, smiling at the island nation.

"If you don't join the North American Empire, you will die." He told England. The nation narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Do you really think I would do that? I've heard what you did, the whole alliance heard. I will never join you." He spat. The other nation seemed to be expecting this, though. He smiled.

"How…unfortunate." He started. Without a word, he gestured to the other nations, who all stepped forward, aiming their weapons at England. He could feel the tip of Belarus's knife digging into the back of his neck. The man pulled off his glove, still smiling.

"It looks like we'll have to do this the hard way…oh well. It's always so much easier when they give in." without a word, held out his hand. A warning rang out in England's head, his magic senses were screaming at him to run from…whatever this man was. He tapped into the magic pooling underneath his country, and began a spell. But before he could cast it, icy pain dug into his body, pulling him down in restraint. The man glared at him, and England could almost feel the dark magic rolling off of him in waves, suppressing his own. This magic was as old as his, and it was different. He wasn't a wizard, he wasn't conducting the magic. He was _controlling_ it, something more powerful than this man was doing everything for him. The magic was a separate being, an instrument at the nation's fingertips.

The nation pressed his hand to England's face. The shadows wrapped around him, pulling him into their icy depths. Belarus removed the knife from the back of his neck, since there was no further need for it. All around him the city was ablaze, fighting against the ice that tore at his heart, pulling it away, consuming it in blackness.

The other nation stood up, but England remained on the ground, his head bowed. After a moment, he stood up, and followed the Empire out of London, just as the sun sank below the horizon, and just as one last ship arrived in the harbor.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Well…I did say it was going to get sadder before it gets happy…I am kind of proud of the first part, though. XD Like I said, this half of the story will focus more on Europe and the rest of the Alliance.

Oh, and by the way. I see China as a very complex, kind of tired character. He's been through a lot…so I think he can be rather…angry. Like, he has a lot of pent up emotions, so he lashes out at others. He IS one of my very favourite characters, though. Like, in my top five. *hugs*


	15. Collige fragmentis

A/N

This…was hard to write. Like you wouldn't believe. Like I said, I really only planned the first part, so this part is going to be updates much, much slower.

I'm sorry!

Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It's a bit…boring…and short…but there is a lot that goes into it. Also, thank you guys so much! You guys are so awesome! I wonder how long it will take someone to figure out who the controller is…I can't wait to see your reactions!

(And no, it's not being revealed in this chapter. It will not, until a little while later.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

'Initium Finis' means 'Beginning of the End'.

Chapter 15: _Collige__F__ragmentis_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

He was on one knee, his head bowed, and his sandy blonde hair obscuring his darkened emerald eyes. They, which once shone like brilliant gleaming emeralds, were now blank and dark, nothing more than a blank canvas splashed in green. There was nothing lurking behind those eyes, not a hint of magic, of life, of anything.

And he wasn't alone.

Two other sets of eyes watched him. They weren't empty; intelligence, power, and confidence glowed within them. Lavender and sapphire, they almost seemed to glow within the darkened room, focused upon the kneeling figure. There should have been more within those eyes. There should have been sorrow, regret, guilt, and so many more emotions, but there was nothing. Nothing broke the mask that had settled upon the twins' faces.

The door opened again, and the other nations walked inside. Without hesitation, Poland walked to stand confidently by the two empire's side. The others followed, but with a slower stride. England looked up, and he met Japan's eyes.

For just a moment, something stirred within his gaze, but it was quickly gone. Korea hesitated, casting a curious look at Japan, and then continued on his path. England stood up, and went to stand with the other nations, taking his place beside Japan, to the left of America. Japan's gaze was trained on America, never leaving the other nation's face.

Taiwan walked inside, the last one to enter. Her white uniform was stained red, her long hair pulled back into an elegant bun. She stopped in front of the twins, politely bowing her head before beginning.

"News of England's defeat has already spread. The time to attack is now, while they are still regrouping." She said. Japan's gaze shifted to her. She didn't look at him; her eyes were resting on Canada. He watched her evenly, his lavender eyes calculating. Her gaze shifted, switching between the twins, her wide, dark eyes waiting for her next order.

"Do you think we can win? Yao has held us off before; he will surely be able to do it again. If we alert the rest of the alliance, then we will have to face them all." America said. Canada looked at his brother, and brushed his fingers through Kumajirou's fur.

"I think we will be able to win. Even if the rest of the alliance attacks, we have held them off before. Besides, if we take China, then the rest of Asia will soon follow. Do you think they would be able to handle losing China too? Especially Russia, it would be too easy." He replied. America seemed to consider this. Belarus blinked, but gave no other sign that she heard their plans.

"All right, we will begin. How long do you think it would take Yao to fall?" America asked. Canada shrugged, scratching behind Kumajirou's ears.

"Perhaps a month, two at most."

xxXXXxxx

A loud, sharp bark echoed through Germany's house, followed by a loud crash. Germany shot up, his blue eyes snapping open. He almost fell out of his chair in his effort to get away from his desk, grabbing his pistol as he ran. Blackie barked again, alerting Germany to the intruder. He sprinted down the stairs, just in time to see Blackie and Berlitz barking at the door. Aster was nowhere to be seen.

"FREEZE!" he yelled, aiming his pistol at the door, just as he lept in front of it. Then he blinked, lowering his pistol. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Italy was sitting in his doorway, having tripped over Aster and alerting the other dogs when he walked in. As soon as he saw Germany, he sprang to his feet, latching onto his friend.

"Ah! Germany, I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me, I just wanted to see you!" he yelled out, burying his face against Germany's chest, on the verge of tears. A deep blush spread across Germany's face, and he dropped the pistol, awkwardly patting the Italian's hair.

"It's fine…I didn't know it was you. Stop crying, I'm not going to shoot you." He said. Immediately, Italy stopped crying, though he didn't let go of Germany.

"Ve! I'm sorry, though. I didn't want to scare you! I just wanted to come over, I thought you could use some company." He said. Germany pried himself away from Italy, clearing his throat. He picked up the pistol, and let Italy inside. The Italian immediately drifted to the living room, followed by Aster, who loved guests. Italy set the pistol on the table, and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Why did you want to come over? Wouldn't it get South Italy upset?" Germany asked. Italy looked up, and he seemed to hesitate. Then he smiled.

"Well…I just wanted to see you. I haven't since…the meeting. I just…wanted to say thanks. I didn't get to then." He replied. Germany blinked, surprised. The smile on Italy's face grew wider.

"So, grazie!" he added. A smile touched Germany's lips, and he shook his head.

"You don't need to say thank you." He replied. Italy frowned.

"But I want to!" he insisted. "You do a lot for me, so I should at least be able to thank you!" A small pout formed on his face, and he folded his arms over his chest. Germany chuckled slightly, causing Italy to pout more.

"Actually, could you please make some pasta? I'm feeling a bit hungry now." Germany asked. Italy smiled, saluted, and left for the kitchen. Germany leaned back in the couch, and Aster padded over to him. Germany absently stroked the dog's neck, and he found his eyes drawn to the dog's collar.

The leather was decorated with an iron cross, engraved with Germany's human name an address, along with the dog's name He turned the tag over in his fingers, examining it, turning it between his fingers. The metal was cool and new, but something about it seemed all too familiar. A thought touched his mind. He touched the cross that hung around his neck, the same iron.

"Hey, Germany! Can you come here?" Italy asked. Germany stood up, and he glanced back at Aster, who looked innocently back at him, his tail thumping against the couch. He still wasn't sure what about the cross struck a chord, but it could wait. It was just a necklace, nothing more.

xxxXXXxxx

China's fingers trembled, curling tightly around the phone pressed to his ears. His wide, mahogany eyes stared straight ahead, coloured with disbelief, and laced with fear. Another country had fallen, and a very valuable one at that. How many more would fall? How many more times would he have to face those dark, soulless eyes that scared him so? How many more would he have to see made into slaves?

'_How many have you seen die already?'_ he asked himself, the thought stinging with brutal irony. He pushed it away, back to the dark corner of his mind, where he hid away everything he couldn't handle, everything that threatened him.

"I understand…thank you for telling me. Zài jiàn." He said, hanging up the phone. His hands were still shaking; his long, delicate, pianist fingers trembled, even when he closed his fist. They were hands that had been through thousands of years, seen countless wars, and yet they still shook at this new threat.

Though he didn't look like it, China was a very strong, very wise nation. He looked like he could be crushed in a single attack, but he was smarter and stronger than that. He had proven so in the last few attacks. Not only that, but he had one of the strongest countries to support him, Russia, as well as an alliance to back him up. They might not be people he could trust, but they were still strong all the same.

He wouldn't trust anyone who hadn't proven themselves to him. He had been stabbed in the back too many times to trust easily ever again.

It was painful, of course. It was very, very painful. The twins loved mind games. The ones they sent to fight China were always his brothers and sisters. Taiwan, Korea, Japan, all of the nations he had raised. He couldn't fight them; he could hardly look at him. The eyes Japan had, they were like the ones that burned into him when he first attacked China all those hundreds of years ago.

And now he knew he would be their next target. He was a valuable nation, he would provide a huge amount of resources, land, money, and he would be able to take the rest of Asia with ease.

But most of all, he was the last thing holding Russia up. They needed each other, no matter how much China tried to separate himself. They held each other together, and kept each other from slipping. Without China, Russia would either snap, or give up. Either way, he was going to lose.

With shaking hands, and a deep breath, China began dialing again. He needed help if he was going to win. He couldn't just defend himself anymore, he would either have to give them a new target, or truly defeat them. He couldn't risk losing another nation, so they had to win.

"_Privet?_" Russia greeted. China drew in another breath, steadying his breathing. He couldn't let Russia hear how scared he truly was.

"Nǐ hǎo, Russia. Do you mind if I talk to you for a while?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N again, I'm sorry for the length, but I do hope the content made up for it. Please review~!


	16. Nunquam Obliviscar

A/N

I'm alive! Yes, I have finally returned! ^-^ I can't tell you guys how long I've wanted to update this, but stupid writer's block (and other stories) hit me.

Anyway, let's continue! I hope you guys like this! I really love all of the characters in Hetalia so much, so it actually saddens me to put them through all of this. T^T I never actually cry, not even while watching HetaOni, but one of these scenes really made me sad.

Can you guess which one? I think it's pretty obvious. (The worst part is that this isn't even the worst scene. XD)

Well, I think I've prattled on long enough. Let's get started~!

'_Collige Fragmentis' _means 'gather the pieces'.

Chapter 16: _Nunquam Obliviscar_

XXXxxx(China's POV)xxxXXX

Mahogany eyes gazed up absently at the sky, and long, shaking fingers raised his tea up to his lips. He watched the sky, taking in all its beauty and peacefulness. He had seen many sunrises like this, when the world seemed to stop and watch the morning approach once more, ignoring the impeding bloodshed on the horizon. It was a time for reflection, inner peace, and a time of rest. It was a time to gather plans, to prepare for the worst, and just enjoy what life had to offer.

It was a time to pray, and a time to say goodbyes one last time.

China took a long, deep sip from his tea, and set it into his lap. Once again, he turned his eyes to the sky. A large mass of clouds had drifted across the sun, and they casted long, dark shadows. The bottoms of the clouds were stained pink, and large streaks of red coloured the sky. A wry smile touched his lips. Red was the colour of blood, but it was also the colour of life and fortune. The clouds, though, were almost black, the colour of death. There were also four of them, another sign of bad luck. It didn't seem that fortune was smiling on him in this war, as it had in so many in the past.

China stood up, and swept his long hair back into a ponytail. He tilted his head back, catching the last of the tea. Perhaps he should have learned to read tea leaves. _They_ might have a good thing to tell him. He walked into the living room, and began to prepare to leave. He was supposed to meet Ivan in a few hours, and they were to team up to fend off the North American Empire.

China began to pull on his shoes, and then stopped, his hands still in the middle of lacing up his boots. How long could they stay like this? Eventually, they would either have to take them down from the inside, or strike back. None of them wanted to hurt any of the empire, especially if they weren't doing it of their own free will. How long could they simply take the blows, though? It was beginning to hurt, simply holding up and taking blow after blow. He had taken to simply staying in his home, unwilling to actually participate. Hong Kong had actually left Asia, and was currently staying with Australia. It was too much for him, to see his fellow countries as nothing more than puppets doing the bidding of their 'master'.

But…China had to stay like this for just a little while longer. He had the entire alliance backing him up, didn't he? They would help him, they agreed on it.

China finished preparing himself, and he began walking out the door. Passing the phone in the hall, he hesitated. Germany had said that if he even felt the slightest hint of an attack, he should leave a voice mail. China remembered the black sky, the four clouds, and just the overall feeling of _wrongness_ that had cloaked this entire morning. He reached for the phone, his fingers hovering over the keys, and hesitated.

Did he really need it? The Empire hadn't actually touched him, so there was no reason to call. Besides, he could handle it himself.

China shook his head, and placed it back on the receiver. Shrugging his bag onto his back, he walked out the door, his panda following close behind.

XXXxxx(Hungary's POV)xxxXXX

The gate squeaked as it opened, and Hungary winced at the sound. Honestly, she should have been used to it by now, but it still made her jump.

The scent of flowers, earth, and rain still clung to the air, a pleasant scent, not unwelcome. She strode quickly, her heels leaving slight indentions in the earth. She was wearing a black dress; her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun on her head. He at least deserved to see her dress her best…even if he wasn't really there.

Hungary stopped before the memorial, and knelt down to her knees, laying the flowers gently onto the earth. They were always the same flowers. A bouquet of blue cornflowers, and a single red rose mixed in. He never actually had a national flower, so she chose the closest she could find. The rose, however, was a personal touch. She hoped that he knew what she meant…if he would ever know, that is.

Hungary sank to the earth, curling her legs under her in a kneeling position. She laid her hands on her lap, and didn't look up at the memorial. She never did, though it was certainly a beautiful one. A gorgeous cross decorated with a black eagle, and a plaque in the base decorated with his crest, and his motto. It was all too real to her. She preferred to simply look at the flowers, the dozens of bouquets that surrounded the base, each one brought by her, and her alone. The others visited, but they never left anything. She visited weekly, always on a Sunday, and always talked to him.

"Hey Gilbert." She started. Gilbird, who was perched on her shoulder, landed in her lap. She caught the chick, and began to stroke his feathery head. A small, sad smile formed on her face. "I'm doing well, I guess. I'm taking care of Gilbird, but he misses you a lot. All of us do, though no one will admit it. Even Austria. I sometimes visit him without announcing, and he starts to yell at me before realizing I'm not you." A small, bitter chuckle escaped her lips. "I think…he doesn't want to believe it yet. He half expects you to just deny death and stroll back into the world, announcing that you're '_too awesome_' to…you know. I think we all did, at first." Hungary released Gilbird, who flew to the base of the memorial. She then clenched the hem of her dress between her hands, and cleared her throat. Then she continued.

"It's…hard. Without you, I mean. I find myself waking up in the morning, planning on what to do today, and it always involves you. And then I remember that I can't, because I can never see you again. I can't ever see you laugh that irritating laugh, I can't hit you, and I can't see that smile that you always give me before doing something _so incredibly stupid_ that I just _have_ to play along. I can't see your weird red eyes or your snowy hair or hear you say '_awesome_' every other word or…" Hungary's voice broke at the end, and she squeezed her eyes shut, cupping her face in her hands. The tears flowed freely, and she sobbed, unable to speak any longer. Gilbird chirped, nuzzling its head against her face. After a long moment, she looked up again, cupping Gilbird in her hands. She gave another watery smile at the memorial.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I didn't want you to see that." She continued, letting out a weak laugh. Then she cleared her throat, and began again.

"The war is getting better, I guess. We think we finally found out how to stop the Americas, we just have to take down their leader. If we find out who it is, I mean. They're attacking China now, and England is gone. I'm sending my own soldiers under Germany's flag. My boss doesn't want me in it directly, we're still recovering from the Cold War, but I can't just stand by and watch. You know what I mean, Gil. You wouldn't have just wanted to stand by and let a war happen, would you? You were always the first one charging in blindly, again and again, no matter who your opponent was. Even when we were kids." She finished. Then she sat in silence, and the moments passed. The wind blew gently, kissing her face, and setting a few petals into flight. Blue and red, they danced through the air.

Blue, the colour of cornflowers, Germany's national flower, but it was once his as well.

Red, the roses she always delivered. The flowers that held a special meaning in his home.

Finally, Hungary rose to her feet shakily. She gave another sad smile to the plague, and traced her finger across his motto.

"Prussia…I'm sorry…but I have to go. I'll be back next week with more flowers, I promise. Germany, Austria, Italy, Japan…we all miss you." Her voice grew softer, until it was almost a whisper.

"Why…did you have to leave?" she finally asked. Then, as if she just realized what she said, she quickly looked up again, and smiled once more.

"Good-bye, Prussia. I'll be back soon." Hungary said. Then she turned on her heel, and began walking out of the cemetery, Gilbird following close behind. She pulled the gate shut behind her, wincing once more as it squeaked, and then disappeared down the street.

The scent of cornflowers and roses still perfumed the air, and only got heavier as another bouquet joined the dozens already covering that small area of the cemetery.

XXXxxx(China's POV)xxxXXX

China held his arm, watching the planes unload. Soldiers and soldiers poured out, each one bearing a different flag on their arm. He could feel that several weren't of the nation they claimed to be of, secretly joining another army to escape their neutral country. The largest number of foreign soldiers came from Germany and Russia, though many of Germany's were actually Swiss, Austrian, and Hungarian soldiers in disguise, and the third largest came from Australia. France's soldiers were to arrive that afternoon.

It was overwhelming, to be honest. He had never expected such a large number of nations to be so _willing_ to sacrifice their own defenses for his. Yes, they were fighting the same enemy, but that still didn't lessen the fact that they were still foreign humans that were willing to die for his people. To be honest, he hadn't seen this kind of global cooperation since World War Two.

"It is ironic, da? It takes a great war to bring us all closer, but the moment peace reigns, we all fall apart." Russia spoke from behind China. The ancient nation didn't say a word, he merely nodded in response. A comfortable silence fell between them, and they watched the last plane, an Italian one, unload.

"Many are theorizing that you might be the nation they hope will tear the world apart. For all we know, they could be right, da? We're all taking extra precautions to protect you. Not that I would ever let you fall anyway…not like-" Russia cut himself off, and cleared his throat. "You understand, da? We're all doing our best to help."

"I know." China replied flatly. "I just don't understand what we're doing now. How long before we actually strike back?" he asked.

"That, I am not for sure. We still don't know if France was right, or if it is mere wishful thinking. Why would we risk the safety of the entire world for an overprotective parent who doesn't want to let go? However, we don't want to kill innocents, da?" Russia asked. Then he grinned bitterly. "As if it hasn't happened before."

"How long before they attack again?" China asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't know. It could be at any time." Russia replied. Once again, silence draped across them. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around China's soldiers. The ancient nation jumped, preparing to attack his restrainer, but he found himself facing over Russia's shoulder, the taller nation having bent down to embrace him.

"I'm going to protect you, da? No matter what happens, you will not fall."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

Yeah, shameless shipping scenes are shameless. But I figured it was a good way to advance the plot. Let me know what you guys think! Please review~! They are my fuel!

Also, any more theories on anything? I love hearing them from you guys! They really make my day!


	17. Ubi Fides Ponite

A/N

Well, I'm back with a new chapter~! ^-^ All of your reviews are so kind, and I'm so grateful! Also, I love the guesses sent in! :D Keep them coming! I can't wait to see your guys' reactions when we finally get toward the end~! This might be my first finished multi-chapter fic!

And, once again, thank you so much! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Also, the character of Argentina is a design created by my broski, Emo Vampire Chic.

'_Nunquam Obliviscar' _means 'Never Forget'.

Chapter 17: _Ubi Fides Ponite_

XXXxxxX(China's POV)XxxxXXX

"_Senior Chino! Senior Chino! Mirra, mirra!"_ A loud, female voice cried out. China looked up, and watched a tanned, brown-eyed girl sprinting into the room, clutching a newspaper. She briefly paused, trying to catch her breath. She collapsed onto the couch, still panting.

"_Chino_…I have…some news…that I think you'll like…" she said. China raised an eyebrow, and then walked over, standing before her. Argentina looked up, and smiled cheerfully at China.

"_Senior Chino!_ Look at this!" She cried out, throwing the paper in China's face. The ancient nation blinked, taking it in his hands. The article he held was one explaining that the recent attack on China was having a heavy effect on its people. Violent rebellions had already taken place, and the island was on the brink of civil war.

"When…did this start, aru?" China asked. Argentina shrugged, and a huge grin spread across her face.

"But isn't it great, _Chino_? We're getting close to winning! If Taiwan reverts back to our side, then we can start winning back the other countries! _Dios mio_, we can finally end this!" Argentina said excitedly, her brown eyes gleaming cheerfully. China, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

This wasn't a normal empire. There wasn't a guarantee they could even bring the nations back, even if a rebellion was to start. For all they knew, this could only cause Taiwan to suffer through this, but still be forced to obey orders, despite the pain.

Or worse. She could be physically injured and in pain, but not even care.

"I…see…thank you, Ms. Argentina. This is…good news, aru." He finally said. Argentina blinked, and gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong, _Senior Chino_? We're winning, so what's the problem?" Argentina asked. China was silent for a moment, and then he fell into a chair near the couch.

"I just don't know, aru. I don't know what to do, Argentina. In all this time…I've never come across this kind of empire before. I don't know if we're hurting nations…if we can stop the empire…or even if we can without killing the ones already on their side. I don't know, and it scares me, aru." He finally replied. Argentina blinked, and her expression softened.

"I'm sure everything is fine, _Chino._ It always works out in the end, doesn't it? All you have to do is just keep trying." She replied. China looked at her blankly, and then he smiled slightly. She was just so naïve, so unaware of the way everything worked.

It reminded him of Korea, to be honest. Just without the obsession with breasts.

"You know, you forgot to call me '_senior'_, aru." China told her. Argentina immediately blushed, her eyes going wide.

"_Lo siento! Lo siento, senior Chino!"_ She apologized again and again, and China couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He waved his hands, brushing away her apologies.

"No…it's fine. If you don't mind…I…just need a moment to think, aru." China said, looking down at the paper once again. There was a picture, a crowd of humans protesting violently against the empire.

"I understand, _Senior Chino. _I'll come back if anything else happens. _Adios_." She replied, standing up. China shot her a grateful look, and she walked away. The door shut behind her, and the Asian nation leaned back, still staring blankly at the paper.

What was he going to do now?

XXXxxxX(Taiwan's POV)XxxxXXX

It had been a very long time since Meimei had set foot on her own land. Months, in fact. It should have given her a happy feeling, a feeling of relief, or welcoming, but it had no effect. None at all.

At least, not until the rebellions started.

It was horrifying, frightening, and painful. So very painful. Her humans were fighting each other, one for her empire's side, and one that wanted to get back under China's rule. She could hardly move at times, especially when the rebellions reached their peak, and the protests became violent.

"Meimei? Are you listening to me?" a voice asked. Taiwan blinked, her large, glassy eyes clearing away her thoughts. She looked up, meeting America's. She shook her head, and politely bowed.

"_Bú shr_…I apologize. What were you saying?" she asked. America's brow furrowed and something flashed in his eyes. But whatever thought he had, he didn't voice it.

"You're going to stay here, Meimei. You're not going to fight against the alliance." America replied. Meimei blinked, confused. What was the problem with fighting? She could handle herself…she always had before…

"Yes…I will stay here." She replied, bowing her head, not looking America in the eyes. The nation didn't say a word, and Taiwan watched the floor blankly, waiting for her orders.

"We're worried about you, Meimei. I don't know what will happen if you end up in a civil war. You're staying here for your protection, not because we don't trust you." America finally said.

"Worried…about me?" she asked. A strange emotion surged through her, and her glassy eyes widened, flickering to life. The empire was concerned for her…concerned…like…her family.

Her family.

China, Japan, Hong Kong, South Korea, North Korea, Vietnam, Thailand…and she was fighting against China, who helped raised her, who protected her, who helped her. And her people remembered that, they didn't want her to be controlled by the empire. Once again, she felt a strange feeling crawl through her system, a terrible, horrifying emotion. Regret? Guilt? What was it?

"Meimei? Are you having second thoughts?" another voice asked. Softer. Raspier. Meimei kept her eyes on the floor. That was the voice of her leader; she had no right to meet his eyes.

"No, sir. I will follow your orders." She replied softly. Taiwan held a part of her dress in her right hand, feeling the silky white material between her fingers. The voice chuckled softly.

"Actually…I'm having second thoughts. Maybe Meimei _should_ be permitted to fight, I'm sure it would help with persuasion." He continued. Meimei still said nothing; she continued staring at the floor.

"But…Meimei's on the brink of a civil war! What if something happens?" America asked. His voice was controlled, respectful, but still held a slight tint of worry. Once again, Meimei was reminded of how worried China would get over her. She clenched her dress tighter, until her knuckles were almost as white as the dress itself.

"I…agree with America." Taiwan finally said. Fear swamped her, and she was shaking violently. How could she speak out? How could she dare go against her orders?

"I…think it would be best if I stayed here. I-I can't fight." She finally finished. She could feel his eyes on her back, boring into her, seeing right through her. She couldn't look, she could hardly breathe. Worst, she felt a slash of pain in her side. She hissed, releasing her grip on her dress, and instead holding her torso. Of all things, that was what broke her. She crumpled to her knees, holding her side, and still refusing to look up.

"Fine…you're staying here. Let's go, we've waited long enough to start." Her leader said. America walked past Taiwan, following him away.

Taiwan sat there for a long time, too afraid to move, too afraid to think. How long before a civil war happened, and everything would change?

How long before she had to fight China?

XXXxxxX(China's POV)XxxxXXX

"It's starting. You have to be there soon; you can't just stand by, da?" Russia asked. China didn't reply, instead he looked down at the pistol in his hands. The scenery moved like a blur, the air rushing by the open windows of the vehicle. So close now…only a few hours away from their attacking position.

"I thought you said you were going to protect me, not tell me to fight, aru." China replied, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm. Russia chuckled.

"I said that, and I meant it, but that doesn't mean I don't think you should fight. It's a nation's duty to protect his people, da?" Russia asked. China snorted slightly at the irony, but didn't reply.

"I suppose you're right, aru…but…" China started. He didn't finish, he didn't really need to.

"I heard. North America isn't foolish, Yao. They know the risks. America might be brash, but I'm sure whoever is pulling the strings isn't." Russia replied. His eyes darkened. "That's how they won…them."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me from worrying, aru." China replied. Russia chuckled again, and China looked up curiously.

"You sound like England now, talking about worrying about your family, da?" Russia asked. China's eyes flashed, and he shot up, waving his pistol violently like his wok. His panda dove underneath the seat, afraid of the gun firing by accident. Russia, though, simply watched.

"Don't compare me to Opium, aru! I'm not like that!" he snapped. Russia laughed lightly, a real, happy laugh. The first one he had in a while. China sat back down again, still fuming slightly. Russia's lavender eyes were still gleaming with amusement, and the panda slowly, cautiously crawled out from under the seat.

"You feel better now, da?" Russia asked. China blinked, and then he folded his arms, not replying. He leaned his head back against the seat, deciding to take a short nap before he arrived at the attack field. Before he did so, he shot a quick glance at Russia, who was watching him expectantly.

"_Shi_…I am, aru." He finally replied. Then he finally closed his eyes, and he lost himself in a dream.

He missed the relieved look in Russia's eyes, and the second real smile he had in months.

XXXxxxX(time skip)XxxxXXX

"China! Duck!" Germany yelled. On reflex, Yao hit the ground, just as a bullet rushed where his face had been a mere second ago. China shot a grateful look at Germany, and then fired back, watching the humans scatter. The battlefield was enormous, hundreds of humans from every corner of the world banding together to fight. The twins had really used almost every nation they had, preserving only a few armies to take care of their homes. It was a really good thing the Celtian Alliance had banded together, or else China might have lost.

And he refused to lose.

"_Lort!_" a curse was hissed, at the same moment Norway snapped "_Pay attention!"_ Shots rang, humans were killed, and there seemed to be no end in sight. North America didn't even seem to be using their nations at the moment, not one had made a single appearance.

China wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried.

A second surge in fire happened. The North American Empire was pushed back, but still not a nation was in sight. They pushed the Empire back farther and farther, until it seemed to be over. There was nowhere for them to go, but out.

They seemed to have won, without meeting a single nation. It was all so very _wrong_. There was something they were hiding, something huge.

There was a sudden surge of soldiers from the North American side. Gunfire rained upon the Alliance, taking them all completely by surprise. Several of the front lines either fled or were shot down quickly, completely overtaken by the North American side. They pressed on, determined to drive the empire completely back. It was chaos, and China could hardly keep track of where his allies were.

A gun was pressed between his shoulder blades, and he felt metal against his throat. The Asian nation froze, and he heard a soft voice whisper to him.

"Don't move, _nii-sama_, or I'll be forced to shoot you."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N yes, the battle at the end sucked big time, but I at least hope the ending was good. And yes, that battle was totally like Cowpens from the American Revolution. If you don't know what that is, the American side basically put all their militia, who were very poor, untrained, cowardly soldiers up front, and then kept their officers hidden in the back, behind a hill, useable to the British. And when they encountered the British, madness ensued.

But you don't really care about that, do you? XD

Anyway, please review~! ^-^ and you guys are awesome! I'm pretty sure you all know who that last person is. ;)


	18. Oculus Tempestas

A/N

And I'm back! :D We're finally getting close to the end; this is the final story arc. :3 I'm so excited! I have so many things planned for the ending, and it's finally all tying together! I just need to take care of a few more little plot points and events, and then I can finally get to my grand finale.

Let's get going, I want to end this all with a bang!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

'_Ubi Fides Ponite' _means 'Where faith set' (where loyalties lie)

Chapter 18: _Oculus Tempestas_

XXXxxxX(Japan's POV)XxxxXXX

Pain. It was the only thought that crossed his mind, enveloping him, crushing his thoughts in its grasp. Pain and loyalty, his duty to his empire, his need to obey. He had to make sure China didn't escape; he had to keep the ancient nation at gunpoint, to finally bring the other to their side. It was the end for the other, he would finally be defeated. Japan slowly moved from his place behind China, and kept his pistol pointed at the other's head, and keeping the katana close to his neck. He was now standing in front of China, and he got a good look at the others' face.

China's eyes were wide with horror, and he seemed to shiver were he stood, as if he had been caught by General Winter. Japan hadn't seen China like this for a very long time, at least, not because of Japan. China hadn't looked at him like that since…since…

"_Moonlight spilled onto the katana, throwing it into silver illumination. China screamed as the cold metal hit him, and Japan squeezed his charcoal eyes shut, unable to see his older brother figure in so much pain…"_

Japan narrowed his eyes, pushing the memory away. He couldn't afford distractions. Not now. Not when he was so close to completing his mission…he had to keep himself focused. No feelings. No memories. They were unnecessary.

"Kiku…" China started. Japan's eyes flickered back to the elder's face, and something flashed behind them. Japan's grip on his pistol tightened, but his finger stiffened, still hovering over the trigger. Something inside him screamed at him to put it away, to run and never look back. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't see China this way. But he couldn't move either, he couldn't fail the empire.

Pain. The pain of rebellion, of revolution, of civil war. The same pain some part of him knew others were going through too. Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Taiwan, and all the rest. They all felt their people rebelling, they wanted out, but the empire wouldn't let them go, so the nations stayed.

"Kiku, I know you're there. I know you can hear me, aru. Please…don't do this. Just abandon America and Canada, just leave them and come to the Alliance." China begged. Japan's hand shook, his knuckles whitened with how tense his hands were. China saw this, and his tone grew more pleading.

"Kiku…please…I know it hurts, but we can all help you, aru. Just give us a chance." China continued. Japan's teeth gritted together, and his finger twitched. The gun was still aimed at China. Just one wrong movement and it was all over.

"Please…_dìdì_…don't do this, aru." China said. Japan shut his eyes tight, and they burned. His hands were shaking violently, his finger not even a millimeter above the trigger.

"_Nii-sama…gomenasai._" Japan replied. He pulled the trigger, and listened to the loud, echoing crack the gun made. At the same time, a hand caught his wrist, jerking the gun upwards, until it was pointed at the sky. China blinked, several emotions flashing in his cocoa eyes. Japan looked up, meeting lavender eyes. Russia took the gun from his hands, and then released Japan's wrist. The island nation blinked, and Russia smiled politely at him.

"You don't seem very sorry to me, _da_? Perhaps I should really make you feel sorry?" Russia suggested, an aura of danger rolling off of him. China approached, narrowing his eyes.

"No, we've already won, aru. Enough is enough, Ivan." China replied. Russia looked surprised, but didn't argue. Japan stared blankly, his mind completely numb. China was defending. China, his enemy. China, who called him his younger brother.

The empire had already been driven back, and Japan saw his own soldiers pulling back. He caught sight of America gesturing for him to fall back, and the island nation did so, completely ignoring the burning gaze China was giving him on his way back.

XXXxxxX(Taiwan's POV)XxxxXXX

Meimei lay on her back, her eyes shut, but she did not sleep. How could she, when she couldn't even feel anything? She wasn't tired, or hungry, she was just sore. Her dress clung to her, cocooning her in a veil of white. All she could see was black, though. It was ironic, really. Blanketed in white, yet all she could see was black.

She had been like this for a while now. Unsure of anything, and she wanted so badly for it to stop. She wanted to be safely numb once more, unable to feel a thing, a sweet escape from the pain of revolution. But what would it solve, really? All she would have to do is face it later, what did she want? What was something she wanted more than anything? And then the answer drifted to the front of her mind, pushing past the cold numbness, and it slowly whispered her deepest desire to her.

She wanted so badly to escape her prison, to fight back, to _feel_. She wanted to leave North America, to join her people, to reclaim her identity again.

Yes…that was what she wanted. She, Meimei, the nation of Taiwan, the People's Republic of China. That was who she was, not a member of North America, she was her own person. She could _feel_, she wasn't just a soulless soldier!

Without a word, the island territory sat up, her large eyes wide with excitement, and no longer glassy. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and gathered her long hair in a ponytail, careful to not disturb the white lily placed in it. Taiwan grabbed her bag, stuffed her old dress in it, and flung it over her shoulder. She slipped out of her room, and began her walk to her homeland, where she could finally escape and be herself once more.

"Meimei, where are you going?" a voice asked. Taiwan froze, and slowly turned. Poland was standing before her, dressed in a white military uniform. His green eyes were cold and empty. Unlike the other nations, he didn't have any kind of uprisings at all, no rebellions at all.

Taiwan wondered if it had anything to do with his connections to her leader…

"I am merely following orders to join the battle, Feliks." Taiwan replied. "It is what America asked me to do." Poland nodded, but he did not move. Instead, he stood there, like a doll, as if waiting for orders.

"Feliks…?" Taiwan started. Poland blinked slowly, and then shook his head, his blonde hair falling slightly in his face.

"I apologize, continue." He replied. He then walked away slowly, his boots clicking in the empty hall.

Taiwan shivered, and walked out the door, tearing into a run as she ran. The empire scared her; she wanted to be as far away from it as she possibly could.

Taiwan ran as fast as she could, until her heels were digging into her heels. Her feet were incredibly sore, but she continued to run. Eventually, she reached her home, a secluded one away from her capitol. She burst in, locking the door behind her, and running to her room on the second story. She had to be safe. If they found her, they would take her back, or maybe even kill her. She found her kitchen phone, and dialed. She could hardly keep her fingers on the buttons. Eventually, after about four rings, he picked up.

"_Nǐ hǎo, aru?"_ China greeted. At the sound of his voice, Taiwan burst into tears. After a moment, she was finally able to speak, though her voice was thick and choked with tears; she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Y-Yao? It's me, Meimei. I-I'm home, and I w-want to join the alliance. C-can you help me?" she asked.

XXXxxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

Several days passed in quick succession, one piling on top of the other, until it was all a quick blur of events. After Taiwan joined, attention immediately turned to helping out the rebellions for the other nations. Support for each one poured from all sides, until it seemed more like a secret, underground war. It was almost like they were all locked in the Cold War once more, something Germany really didn't want to think about.

Taiwan herself had been very quiet about the Empire itself. Whenever someone questioned her about any of the members or plans, she would freeze up, and not respond. China seemed to have reprised his older brother role, claiming that she needed time to recover from her experiences as a soldier for the empire. Germany understood and gave her the space she needed, however, a few other nations were not so understanding. Russia in particular took every opportunity to try and pry information out of her, usually using (a rather unwilling) Latvia as support. She always kept her mouth shut, and Russia would leave with no more information than before.

Things, however, were going well. Ever since support turned to the rebellions, not a single attack on China or any of the other members had happened. Taiwan stayed at China's house, too afraid to return home. Hong Kong returned as well, relieved that his sister was fine. A bit of light had returned to China's eyes, and he didn't seem so upset.

The rebellions increased in severity and success, particularly in Japan, which had been serious since they first started. The alliance, particularly China, Taiwan, and Russia, kept a careful eye on the island nation, positive that he would be the next to defect. And then it happened, a violent uprising took place, and the government was overthrown. Within hours of the rebellion, Germany, China, and Russia were sent to find him. Hungary and Italy insisted on tagging along, and Germany simply couldn't say no.

"_Nein_, he's not here either." Germany said. He was searching one of the cities Japan had a home in, Nagoya, where the rebellion happened. Italy was with him, searching ahead of the German. Germany could barely see his auburn head bobbing over the charred remains of one of Japan's buildings.

"_I haven't found him here either. Perhaps he is in another city, da?"_ Russia suggested. Germany fell silent, keeping his eyes on the rubble. It was a possibility…perhaps they should call in more people to search.

"Ve! Germany! I think I found something!" Italy called out. Germany took off into a sprint, following the Italian's voice. Italy was ducked over a shelter formed from a collapsed building. In the shadows, Germany could see his friend lying in there, his uniform almost black with ash. He was still breathing, and he held a katana loosely in his hands.

"Scratch that, we found him in the southern part of Nagoya." Germany reported. Then he turned to Italy, who was looking back at him, his amber eyes wide with excitement at finally having his friend back.

"Feli, I'm going to go get Kiku. Keep an eye out, okay?" Germany instructed. Feli nodded, and Germany got on his knees, crawling into the shelter. Without a word, he wrapped one arm around the island nation's waist, and he kept himself on his other hand for balance. Slowly, carefully, he edged his way back out, careful not to hurt the fragile nation. When they reached the outside, Germany gently laid him down, and Japan's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Germany-san…? Italy-san…? Is…that you…?" Japan asked. Italy's eyes sparkled with excitement, and he nodded happily. Germany nodded as well, and Japan blinked slowly.

"I…have to….tell you…something….important…" Japan started, but Germany cut him off.

"Tell me later. You're hurt; you have to get attention first. Tell me later." Germany ordered. Japan nodded, and then laid his head back down, shutting his eyes.

A few minutes later, China said he was getting a helicopter to take them all home. Germany smiled softly to himself. Things were looking up.

XXX(time skip)XXX

A few days later, Japan was ready for visitors. Hungary, Germany, and Italy were there, and Japan was happy to receive them. They talked about everything, though Japan was still obviously tired, that didn't stop them from seeing him. After a while, something occurred to Germany.

"Japan, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Germany asked. Japan blinked, and his eyes darkened.

"Perhaps now isn't the best time to discuss it, Germany-san." Japan replied. Italy blinked.

"Ve? But Japan, you said it was important." Italy pointed out. Japan looked down at his hands, and he spoke softer.

"Yes…it is…very important…but…" he looked up, and his eyes fell on Hungary and Germany. "I…don't know…if it's good to talk about it now."

"What is it, Kiku?" Hungary asked. "Is it about the war?" she asked. Japan nodded.

"Yes…it's…the identity of the real enemy. The one behind North America. It isn't America-kun and Canada-san's faults, they are being controlled." Japan said. Germany's eyes widened.

"You know who it is? Tell me, who is it?" he asked. Japan flinched, and he stared at his hands. He didn't speak. His eyes darkened, and he seemed to be paler, smaller, as if he was porcelain. He bit his lip, still not looking up.

"Well?" Germany asked. "Who is it?"

"He…he…" Japan said. He was shaking, and his hands clutched the white blankets closely. He blinked, and Germany swore he saw tears in the island nation's eyes.

"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's the Kingdom of Prussia."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

And it's finally revealed. Tell me, how many of you saw that coming? I am literally trembling with excitement now. Please review! Tell me what you think!


	19. Vir Olim Cognovit

A/N

This is going to be a _long_ chapter. Like, _really, really long._ Why? Well, because I am extremely eager to finally get to the ending! ^-^ I know that a lot of you already guessed Prussia, but I'm still thrilled a got a few surprised reviews!

Speaking of reviews…

O-oh my God! _Eighteen reviews?_ I-I never expected to get so many! 0o0 you guys really are the best, I can't believe it! I expected to _maybe _get three of four, but _eighteen_? I can't believe it! You guys really are the greatest; you don't know how much they all mean to me!

And so, we finally will get to the final few chapters. I have no idea how many more I'm going to put out, but it's going to get really intense (I hope). Just bear through this chapter with me, because we've finally reached the final stretch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

'_Oculus __Tempestas_' means 'in the eye of the storm.'

Chapter 19: _Vir Olim Cognovit_

XXXxxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

"Why are you lying to me?" Hungary asked.

That simple sentence was the first sound that broke through the thick silence. Hungary was standing up, her fists clenched, shaking. Her piercing emerald eyes bore into Japan's charcoal ones, dancing like lightning. Germany could only watch. It was like his mind had been switched off. He was unable to think, unable to feel, only able to watch. One sentence kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

'_Brudur is…the leader of North America? He did all this?'_ No, his mind kept saying. No, it wasn't possible. Prussia…he wouldn't do this. That wasn't him. He was the obnoxious, egotistical nation who raised Germany since he was a child. There was no way. Hungary was right, Japan _had_ to be lying. There was no other way.

"I-I'm sorry, Elizabeta…but…I'm not lying. Prussia…he's-he's the ruler, he's the one who-"

"_Pofa be!"_ Hungary snapped angrily. Japan flinched, but Hungary didn't notice. Germany saw that she went paler, and she was now blinking rapidly.

"Don't say my name, Japan! Don't! And don't lie to me, who is it really?" she asked. Her voice was cracking, choked with emotion. To Germany, it felt like weights were being pressed on his chest with every word she spoke. She had to be right…she had to be…

"Ve…Hungary's right…there's no way…I-I mean, he can't…Prussia just…he can't…" Italy said. His voice was soft and hopeful. Japan looked directly at him, and the island nation curled into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. When he spoke, Germany could barely hear it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to know, but he's-he's still alive. Prussia is the one leading us…I mean, North America." Japan spoke again. He curled tighter, and a pale hand reached up, curling into his dark hair.

Germany blinked slowly. He still felt numb, as if something had snapped the moment Japan revealed the leader's identity.

"But Japan…Prussia is…he's gone. How…?" Italy asked. Germany pressed his lips together, and he curled his hands into fists. He looked down into his lap, and he saw the cross hanging around his neck. The cross Prussia had given him when he was a child. The same one North America was using now.

"We never saw him die, did we? There was no body, just a memorial." Germany said. The words were spat out, edged with steel, and laced with hurt and betrayal. Japan looked up, meeting Germany's eyes.

"I know…but Prussia isn't himself. He's using something, something not natural…"

"I can't believe you're buying this!" Hungary snapped. She shot a deadly glance at Germany, and then glared at Japan.

"I don't believe this. I'm leaving, I can't take you insulting his memory!" she spat. Then she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

There was silence. Italy looked up at Germany, his amber eyes wide. They looked almost broken, and Germany stared back. Japan looked up.

"Japan…you're not lying, are you?" Italy asked. Slowly, Japan shook his head.

"No…I'm sorry…" he replied.

XXXxxxX(Prussia's POV)XxxxXXX

Scarlet eyes gleamed from under a shock of snowy hair, framing his face in almost an angelic manner. Long, pale gingers allowed a shining blade to dance between them, inspecting the sabre, trailing a finger over the engraving.

'_Suum cuique.' _'To each his own.' Never has a motto been so fitting of a nation. Prussia has always been a solitary nation. Even when surrounded by family, he was always on an uphill struggle to prove himself worthy of becoming a kingdom. He worked and fought all his life, even as a child. It was the way of Europe, the way of the nations. His eyes were a reflection of the blood he spilled, the blood he was constantly bathed in. He would not allow himself to die; he still had more to prove, more to gain.

The North America twins were different from him, and yet so very much the same. They too had been created through winning freedom, through a struggle to prove themselves. And yet they weren't created to fight as he was. They were born with land, with people, with an _identity_. They were powerful, able to hold the world in the palms of their mirrored hands if they wished so. They had so much potential…and yet they squandered it, striving for lives different than the old world. They wanted life without war, without fighting, without the red eyes Prussia wore like a badge of pride.

Such fools.

They held power that he needed, that came to him. The power that sensed him as he lay dying, the one that led him to his rightful place. Matthew was such a kind and considerate soul, leaving him land to claim as his own and allow him to live for a while longer. It gave him the ability to fully accept their power, and begin his take over. It was very easy, the Nalusa Chito **(1) **fed off of evil thoughts or depression, and they gladly did Prussia's every whim. The only problem was that their control could wear off in time, or if the nation itself didn't belong to him anymore.

Yes…that was a huge problem. The alliance seemed to have figured that out, and they were helping along the rebellions. He could see it in his servant's eyes. It was working all too well. Even he, who held almost half of the world in his palm, couldn't stop dozens of rebellions from happening at the same time. It looked like he would have to take a more hands-on approach. Oh well, he supposed it was time to show his face anyway.

"Master…" a soft voice spoke. Prussia turned, his crimson eyes flashing. Natalya kneeled before him. She was facing the ground, just as Matthew had when he _betrayed_ Prussia before. The albino nation calmly walked over to her, kneeling before her. Natalya didn't move, she stared blankly at the ground.

"Yes? What is it?" Prussia asked. Natalya hesitated, and then began.

"I am afraid it seems that we are losing ground fast. R-Russia has begun fighting to win Ukraine and I back. Not only that, but it seems Lithuania is having problems as well." She spoke. Prussia noticed the way her voice caught slightly when she spoke Russia's name. He casually set the blade on the ground, and her eyes moved to focus on it. He took her chin between two gloved fingers, and he met her eyes. The shadows lapped eagerly at the edges of the room, but they otherwise didn't move. A grin split his face, and her eyes focused on his flashing teeth.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked. Fear flickered in Natalya's blue depths, and her skin grew several shades paler. Prussia's eyes changed, and hidden rage burned in their depths. However, his grin never left his lips. Standing up, he began to walk away. Natalya scrambled to her feet, and followed, her heels leaving an echoing click in the hall. He stopped outside of the main room, and listened. Gradually, his scarlet eyes grew darker and darker.

They were talking. Hushed voices, too quiet to actually make out. Belarus took a step back, her sapphire eyes darting fearfully to the shadows stirring angrily, demanding to be released, to fulfill their duty.

Prussia grinned.

"When I open the door, you walk inside, and stay there until I come back." He ordered Natalya. She nodded, and stared blankly at her feet.

Prussia slowly opened the door. The twins looked at him, and he saw fear stir in their eyes. Too much fear, too much emotion. They were waking up. They were going to betray him. He was going to make sure that they didn't, that they would never feel again. Sky and lavender met red, and he casually walked in, Natalya following. He saw her eyes widen in horror as she saw fear register in Alfred's eyes. Prussia held out his hand, his long fingers beckoning them to follow.

"Can you both come with me really quick? It seems we have a bit of a problem with all the rebellions happening lately." He asked. Without a word, both of the twins stood up and followed him. Natalya made a move, as if she was going to try and hold Alfred back, to get him to stop walking, but she stood there silently, her head bowed, her long platinum hair curtaining her face.

"_Я шкадую_…" **(2)** She said softly, the words barely escaping her lips. Prussia stopped, and then turned to her, a smile touching his lips.

"Don't worry Natalya, I forgive you." He said. He shut the door behind him; just as he heard her footsteps run to the door.

XXXxxxX(Italy's POV)XxxxXXX

It was almost like a dream, or some kind of twisted nightmare. Every day Italy visited his friends' houses, and he visited Japan in the hospital, until the island nation was released. And yet, nothing changed. They were always the same way, until he did something to make them smile.

It was breaking the Italian's heart.

Hungary was in adamant denial, as was Austria. Japan wouldn't talk about it, and would try his hardest to distract Italy. Germany seemed to have been broken, he wouldn't show any kind of emotion to the subject, save for touching his cross. But Italy could see the deep pain flaring in his cornflower eyes, no matter how hard the German man wanted to hide it. Italy tried his hardest, but no matter what he did, he simply couldn't make Germany smile again.

The worst was when they announced it to the alliance. No one would believe them, until Germany pointed out all of the clues, all of the signs the empire left behind. He chose Poland to attack, his colours were black and white, and they used eagles and crosses…all of it pointed to him. Of course, that left one question.

How do you stop a nation who was supposed to have died?

No one could answer that, so they simply turned to weakening the empire. Several of the empire's nations were on the verge of breaking, and the fortune of the Celtian Alliance seemed to be looking up.

Just not the happiness of Italy's friends.

"_Fratello_, what are you doing?" Romano asked. Italy turned his head, and met Romano's eyes. Italy had been lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even hear Romano walk in.

"Nothing Lovi…just thinking." Italy replied. Romano raised a thin, dark eyebrow.

"You? Thinking? There must be something wrong with you, _Veneziano._ What is it?" Romano asked. Italy flashed a weak smile at his twin, and then sat up, motioning for Romano to take a seat beside him. The other Italian refused, and simply pulled up a chair, draping himself over the back.

"Lovi…how did Spain take the news?" Italy asked. Romano blinked, confused.

"The news? _Fratello_, what do you-" he started, and then he cut himself off, and his emerald eyes darkened. "Oh. That news." The Italian took a breath, and then started again.

"Tomato bastard…Antonio…he wasn't happy. He wouldn't speak to me for days…he wasn't himself anymore. I did everything the best I could, but nothing could get that idiot to smile again." He said. Italy gave Romano a sympathetic glance.

"Is…he okay now?" Italy asked. Romano gave him an even stare, and then Romano shook his head.

"No…he isn't. Tomato-bastard and…_that fucking bastard_ were very close, _Veneziano_. They were best friends. Antonio tries to act happy….for me…but he isn't the same." Romano replied. Italy looked down at his hands.

"Oh…" Italy said softly. Romano sighed.

"If you're trying to ask me for advice on how to deal with the potato-bastard, don't. I can't help you." Romano said. Italy looked up, and hurt flickered in his eyes.

"But _Fratello_, I know you don't like Germany, but I-"Italy started. Romano held up a hand.

"That's not what I mean. _Fratello_, I'm not potato-bastard's friend, you are. He likes you, and he needs support from you. If he needs your help, he'll come to you. What he needs right now is someone to offer support, to just be there. Not someone who walks on eggshells and acts like he's going to fall apart at any minute." Romano replied. Italy blinked, and Romano stood up, stretching his arms.

"Is that all?" Romano asked. Italy nodded, and Romano walked out. It was then that Italy realized what Romano had just said.

"Wait! _Lovino_! Did you just say Germany _likes me?_"

XXXxxxX (Germany's POV) XxxxXXX

A sudden, trilling alarm went off. Germany jumped, and grabbed the phone, which lay a few feet away. He answered it, and a loud, excited voice rang in his ear.

"_OW! _Norge, what the hell?" was what Germany was greeted with. This was followed by a long, angry rant in Norwegian, and then the phone was presumably handed to Norway.

"I apologize for that. But I do have some good news from the Alliance." Norway said. Germany sat up, dragging the cord of the phone with him.

"What is it?" Germany demanded. There was more scuffling in the background, and a few Danish curses flew.

"We have just received word from Russia that Ukraine is back to our side, and he believes that Lithuania will be following soon. Mathias, Berwald, Timo, and I have also been putting a lot of pressure on the empire from the British front, so…"

"England could be next." Germany finished. They were doing it. They were truly winning. He couldn't believe it, good things were happening to them.

"But, there is some bad news." Norway continued. "The reason we have had so much success is because the empire is withdrawing their forces, focusing more on defending their homeland. It seems they are afraid of us. They're focusing mostly on the capitol areas, like big cities." Norway continued. Germany frowned.

"So…they're afraid." Germany said. "That means…after we finish reclaiming the others…we can take them out." Germany finished.

"It seems so." Norway replied. "I've been given an order, and I think you should follow it as well."

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"Prepare for invasion."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

(1) The Nalusa Chito are Choctaw shadow beings that feed off of depression and evil thoughts. Look them up, it's very interesting

(2) It means 'I'm sorry' in Belarusian.

Please review~! :D I hope you guys like!


	20. Contra Tenebrae

A/N

Alright~! So I'm back~! I'm sorry if this is late, but I had a brief case of writer's block.

This chapter is the last one before the finale. :D Or at least, I hope it is. XD

So here we go~!

I hate writing Sweden's dialogue. XD So. Much. I don't know what to do…I hate it when his speech is overloaded with apostrophes, but I find myself doing the same thing. XD Is it okay? For some reason, I have issues with referring to the Nordics as their country names. I keep switching to human ones for some reason. Forgive me on that, please?

Also, I was listening to the HetaOni soundtrack while writing this. XD Not a very good idea…but I would recommend listening to it while reading this, if only because it adds so much more emotion.

For the last scene, I would recommend this. (http:/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v=XiRCgCke_Po&list=FLribyn2-A5cWr24dhj-Hu_A&index=89&feature=plpp_video) and then this (http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v=XQ2gH6jYl_A&list=FLribyn2-A5cWr24dhj-Hu_A&index=59&feature=plpp_video) Just remove the spaces and parentheses, obviously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Vir Olim Cognovit _means 'The Man Once Known'

Chapter 20: _Contra Tenebrae_

XXXxxxX(France's POV)XxxxXXX

His back was pressed against the wall, a gun gripped in his hands. He cautiously peered around the corner, his blue gaze sweeping over the street. It was obscured by the pounding rain, but clear enough to see any approaching humans or nations. He glanced back at the others he was allied with, and gave a jerk of his chin, signaling that it was clear. They all walked out from the ally, guns in hand, preparing for the worst.

"I already told you, most of the armies have retreated." Norway said flatly. France didn't look back; instead he kept his gaze forward, searching for any side of life.

"There has to be some kind of protection…do you think they left England here?" France asked. He tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, listening to the pounding rain. His hair was plastered to his head, and he felt chilled to the bone. It was hard to believe one city could go through so much, and yet still seem the exact same when he visited it again.

"I d'n't know…m'ybe. I w'uldn't, but that's just what I w'uld do." Sweden commented, his low, steady voice somehow loud enough to overpower the rain. France wondered how he managed to mumble and speak loudly at the same time. He glanced back, meeting Sweden's piercing gaze.

"So you think he's with the empire?" France asked. Sweden closed his eyes, and shrugged his powerful shoulders. Beside him, Finland gave France a sympathetic look. Iceland and Norway exchanged a glance, but it was unreadable.

"I know what you're going through…but I'm pretty sure he's here. The empire might want to protect itself, but it would still leave at least some kind of protection behind. What better than a nation?" Finland asked. Norway gave a thoughtful gaze to Finland, but said nothing. Denmark grinned.

"So then what are we waiting here for? We should get looking!" the Dane said. France nodded, and they began to move, until Norway stepped in front of France, a hand held out. Iceland stepped forward, but stopped when Norway gave him a look.

"Wait. I have an idea." The Norwegian said. Iceland blinked, and then understanding lit his eyes. He took a step back, and France followed, confused. Denmark looked confused for a moment, then his eyes went wide, and his grin widened.

"Awesome idea, Norge!" he exclaimed. Norway gave him an irritated look, but said nothing.

"What is he-" France started, but Sweden held up a hand, silencing France.

"Just w'tch." The tall Swede said. France fell silent.

Norway shut his eyes, and the rain almost seemed to stop around him. France's vision suddenly seemed to clear, like some kind of shield was protecting him from the rain.

Magic hummed from Norway's fingertips, a soft blue glow. It was different from England's. He wasn't the source itself; Norway was a _part_ of the magic, a piece of the puzzle. Power sang through the air, and electricity seemed to surge from it. The rain was gone now; they were in some kind of space, cut off from the world. Old Norse poured from Norway's mouth, a spell from a time that barely reached the edges of France's memory. It was a welcoming pause in time, and it almost put France into a kind of lull.

The silence was broken by the sudden rush of rain pouring down once more. Norway's eyes snapped open; his face hadn't changed the entire time.

"He's here. I can feel the magic signature on him, but it's weakened. He feels more like himself." Norway said.

"Great! That means we can snap him out of it, right?" Denmark asked. Norway shrugged.

"I suppose. That, or we could be too late, and he would be put under control again."

"Then let's go. We can't be too late, we just can't."

XXXxxxX(Prussia's POV)XxxxXXX

Prussia, even if he didn't seem like it, was a _very _patient nation. It took a great deal of patience to be able to create a kingdom like he once did, and to rebuild an empire. It took a lot of careful planning to cover his tracks, only allowing his puppets to be seen, hiding in the shadows, away from prying eyes.

Now, however, his patience was being tested. The game had grown too dangerous. They were slowly overcoming his strength, already forcing him to retreat. It was really starting to anger him. He hide to strike back somehow, he had to win this war.

Prussia leaned back in his seat, resting his chin on his knuckles. He watched the light pouring in from the window slowly crawl across the room, a reminder of the time he had left. Prussia was no fool. He was well aware of the position he was in now, the perfect opportunity for the Alliance to strike. They were going to take this opportunity; he would if he was in their position.

That meant he was going to have to hide. He was going to hide in his capitol, and wait for them. They might be able to fight humans, but could they fight him?

"Alfred. Matthew." Prussia called out calmly. The twins, who had been sitting silently on either side of him, met his gaze. A tiny smirk twitched on Prussia's lips. There was no emotion in their gazes now, no hint of defiance, no chance of betrayal. They were just as they had been in the beginning, his obedient servants, soldiers who would carry out every order without question.

Perfect. Even if the Alliance attacked, they would have to take out the twins first. And there was no way they would kill either of them.

"I think it's time that we leave this place. We're preparing for attack. Tell the others to get prepared." Prussia ordered. Both of the twins nodded, and left without a word. Prussia watched, and his scarlet eyes still lingered on the door for a while after it had closed behind them. Then a smile touched his lips, one oddly twisted in bitterness. His eyes darkened, never moving from the doorway. A pale hand touched his neck, his fingers gently holding the iron cross he wore.

"Kesese…it's ending soon." He said softly. His thumb traced the words engraved in the iron, words given to him so long ago.

"_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit."_

XXXxxxX(France's POV)XxxxXXX

England's dull green eyes were narrowed, his jaw set firmly as he glared at France. His back was set against the wall, and his sandy-blonde hair was soaked, hanging stubbornly in his eyes. A gun was held in his hands, pointed at France's face. France, in turn, was aiming at England. Denmark and Norway were beside France, aiming as well. Finland was a ways back, their backup in case things went wrong. Iceland and Sweden were holding off the humans, making sure there were no interruptions. As far as they knew, they had one chance. One chance to bring England back, to free him from control.

But the Briton wasn't giving up without a fight.

"_Angleterre_…please…just remember us. Remember me. I don't want to hurt you, just remember." France said. England's hands trembled, and his eyes narrowed, darkening under his wet bangs.

"N-no. Just leave. Go away, and leave this place!" England said. His voice started out broken and unsteady, but he ended nearly yelling. His dull eyes flared, and he took a step forward. The sky cracked, and rain poured down heavier than before.

And all France could do was stare. He didn't say a word, but he slowly lowered the gun. His shoulders were trembling violently, and his knuckles were white. He couldn't do it. England was the last member of his family, and was like a brother to him. France couldn't shoot him. Norway pressed his lips into a thin line, his finger hovering over the trigger. England's emerald gaze flashed to him, and Norway's finger jerked.

"DON'T!" France snapped. Norway jumped, his finger just barely slipping away from the trigger. England looked back at France again, and his face seemed to have lost all colour. His emerald eyes were wide, and he was shaking more than before.

"Don't…you can't. It's not his fault. It's mine. I should have…I should have been there sooner. Please….just don't." France begged. Iceland lowered the gun at France's plea, but Norway still kept it pointed. Thunder rolled violently, and lightning crashed, throwing England into blinding illumination.

If it wasn't for the fact that the Briton was already soaked to the core, France could have sworn those were tears staining England's face.

The gun fell from England's hands, landing with an echoing, metallic clang. He let out a cry of pain, gripping his head between his hands. The wind howled angrily, and France wondered if the Briton's magic was affecting the weather. Norway gritted his teeth, and he threw his hand out, entrapping the island nation in a brilliant blue-white spell circle. Shadows writhed, violently flaring away from England. He let out another cry of pain, his eyes squeezing shut. He fell to his knees, and France ran forward, catching England in his arms.

Thunder crashed one last time, and then all was silent. There wasn't even the steady pounding on rain anymore.

"I'll…join the alliance again…" England murmured. "And…thank you…"

XXXxxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

After the return of England, a few other nations followed. First Korea, then Lithuania, and then Ukraine and Belarus. Each new return was met with a tearful reunion, especially Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine was already easy to make cry to begin with, but when she saw the relieved, honest smile on Ivan's face, she completely broke down. Belarus, of course, tried to hide her feelings, but all three ended up in an enormous hug, and all three were in tears.

When Germany saw the siblings reunited, all of them safe and happy, he had to walk away. It wasn't that he was unhappy that they were finally together again, but it was just too painful to watch.

Of course, Norway wasn't lying when he told Germany to prepare for invasion. Meetings became more frequent, happening once a week rather than once every few weeks. Their attention shifted, turning to how to stop the empire completely, rather than simply weakening it. So far, they had nothing. There seemed to be no way to stop the empire completely.

Now, an extra meeting had been called. It was just Germany, Italy, Japan, France, England, and the Russian siblings. Most had been a part of the empire, so it only made sense that they would know how to stop it.

"But…there has to be some way to stop them. I mean, _we_ can be killed…so they can too_, da_?" Russia asked. Japan nodded.

"Yes…the same as we can. They're just like us…" he replied. France's eyes lit up.

"So that means there's a way, right? We can do it without…hurting them, right?" he asked. France looked from the sisters, to England, to Japan, all of whom were silent.

"Japan is right…they're mortal, just like us. But…there's no special weakness. To stop them completely, you would have to-" Ukraine started, but her voice broke at the end. Germany felt like he had been doused in ice. Was Ukraine suggested that they…no…she couldn't be…

"You would have to bomb America, Canada, and Prussia's capitols…where their hearts are…and then…you know the rest." Belarus finished for her sister. Her long platinum hair was covering her face, and she refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"We can't do that! No, I refuse!" France yelled. He slammed the palms of his hands onto the desk angrily. "They…they don't deserve that! They're just children I can't….not again…" as France finished, his gaze slowly slid to Italy, who was shaking violently.

"We can't. They're innocent….there has to be some other way." England agreed. His voice was much softer, drowning in disbelief. No one disagreed with him, at least, not for a few minutes.

"We have no choice. We have to." Belarus whispered. "I-I don't want to…you don't know _how much_ I hate this…but I…but we have to. We're nations; it's our duty to protect our people." Her voice was unsteady, like she was struggling to even make words. Ukraine wrapped her sister in an embrace, and broke into tears.

"I-I agree, w-we have no choice...w-we have to…t-there's no other-no other…" Ukraine couldn't finish her sentence; she was too choked by tears.

"I don't believe this; you can't possibly be suggesting that we _kill_ them! I thought you loved my son, Ukraine!" England snapped. Ukraine flinched, then broke into fresh sobs, clutching to her sister for dear life. Russia's eyes flashed dangerously, and he took a step closer.

"We don't have any other option!" Belarus snapped back. "Prussia's capitol is _in _Canada, New Prussia! He's not going to let either of them go, and he's going to use them for protection! I _saw_ it! I _saw_ him control them again, and I couldn't stop it!" she almost screamed. Guilt coloured her voice, and she was shaking. Ukraine sobbed harder, and Russia put his arms around them both.

"Please...stop yelling." Italy almost whispered. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands were pressed against his ears. "Please…we can find a way…we can find a way without hurting them, right? There always is, right?" Italy begged. The room fell silent. Italy looked up at Germany with wide, pleading eyes.

"Ludwig…it will get better, right? Everyone will be happy…and we can all be friends again, right?" Italy asked.

Slowly, Germany approached the Italian, and he offered a slow, soft smile.

"Feli…I'll try." He replied. "I promise, I'll try." Feliciano gave a hopeful, shaky smile. Without a word, England stood up, and announced he was leaving. France and the Russian siblings followed, leaving the Axis all alone.

"It's been a while since we've been together, just us." Japan announced quietly. Germany nodded, and Italy smiled.

"I know! We should do this after the war is over; just go to that island like before! I can even get our old white flags." Italy suggested. Japan gave a small, hesitant smile.

"I'd like that…I miss s'mores." He finally replied. A comfortable silence fell.

"Japan…is there another way?" Italy finally asked. Germany looked up, shocked at this question. There was no answer from Japan for a while, and all three knew what that meant.

"Not…not unless we can find one. I'll try, Italy. We'll all try to find one." Germany finally said. Italy nodded once more, and then he left. Germany followed. As he shut the door behind him, he heard Japan's voice.

"I'm so sorry Alfred-kun…Matthew-san…and Prussia-kun."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

I was almost on the verge of tears writing the argument there. I am such a whimp, I swear. ;-;

So…what do you guys think? I'm sorry if I made any of you cry…if I did. ;-;

Please review!


	21. In Finum

A/N

Well, I'm back!

;-;

I really hope you guys like the finale…I'm honestly really scared about writing it. XD This is the first time I've ended a long fic, and ended it with action, no less! I hope I do well…you guys have every right to complain.

And I tried to bring back everyone for this! :D we get to see Australia, Monaco, Austria, Hungary, Ireland, and everyone else again~! Yay~!

Just so you guys know, this is the finale of the fic, but it isn't the end. :D I have at least three chapters left. One is an author's note thank-you thing, where I'll be answering any questions and thanking you all, and two are epilogue chapters. :) I hope you guys like them!

Well…at this point I'm just stalling. I'm seriously scared to write this. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

….do I really have to finish this?

'_Contra Tenebrae' _means 'Against the Darkness'

_(GUYS, I AM SERIOUSLY SCARED OF MESSING THIS UP!)_

Chapter 21: _In Finum _

_(Fine…I'll try…let's begin.)_

XXXxxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

Germany watched England arguing with Russia blankly, slowly blinking his cornflower eyes as he did so. Their arguing was pointless, wasn't it? Russia wanted to go with his sisters to confront the America twins and…Prussia…, but England didn't want him to. The Briton wanted Russia to stay on the American capitol team, the one that would be dropping the bombs.

Almost three weeks had passed since the big argument between the core nations of the alliance. During this time, all of the members had been making last-minute preparations, gathering supplies, and setting down teams. England and France had been adamant against fighting, but even they submitted in the end. However, both insisted on being part of the group that was sent to confront the Empire directly. Germany wondered if they thought they could somehow bring the twins back…

"For the last bloody time, Russia! Belarus and Ukraine will be fine; we have the second biggest group of all! You don't have to worry; I'm bloody well able to take care of myself!" England snapped. "Besides, we need you to…to finally end this!"

"Oh really? If I recall correctly, you were defeated_, da_? You need me to keep you all safe, it's my job as the most powerful, _da_?" Russia asked, leaning down toward the Briton, his lavender eyes gleaming dangerously. England took a half-step back, but he remained arguing with the Russian.

"That was before! Russia, you _have_ to stay in your position! No one else can do it!" England snapped. "I…we know that only you can." England finished. His voice had quieted now, and Russia's face smoothed into a blank look.

"Fine. But I will not hesitate to kill you myself. You understand, _da_?" Russia asked. England nodded. Germany turned his attention to China, who was discussing the teams with the other nations. They were still undecided on the third and final team, the one that would bomb…_his _capitol. Germany's eyes darkened at the thought, and he touched the cross around his neck.

"Ludwig…are you ready? We're leaving in a few hours." Feliciano spoke gently behind Germany, laying a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. Germany jumped, and met Italy's gaze. He looked away, not saying anything for a minute.

"It…doesn't feel real. It feels like some kind of dream…like I'll wake up, and we'll be in the desert, and you'll be making pasta and wasting water." Germany finally replied. Italy gave a sympathetic look, and then he sat in a chair next to Germany. He laid his head on the other's shoulder, and he smiled when a small blush dusted Germany's cheeks. Even now, Germany still got embarrassed at close contact with the Italian.

"Ludwig…when we bring everyone back, we shouldn't just visit the island ourselves. I mean, we should bring everyone else there too. I'm sure Russia would love the sunlight, and it would be right at home for Seychelles! And can you just imagine the look on everyone's face when Ukraine gets into a swimsuit?" Italy suggested. His amber eyes glowed away as he spoke, and Germany couldn't help but smile.

"_Ja_…and Vash would make Lili stay in her dress the whole time…and England would try to make food for us all. Kiku would find the entire thing awkward." Germany replied slowly. A brilliant smile lit up Italy's face.

"_Si!_ And we could have all sorts of competitions! I can just see Prussia and America competing over _everything_!" Italy exclaimed. Though his statement was innocent enough, Germany stiffened at the name. Italy's expression fell, and a thick silence draped over both.

"Everything will be alright, Ludwig. You'll see. There's going to be another way." Italy told him. Germany looked up at him. Strange that Italy was comforting him, usually it was the other way around. A gentle smile touched Italy's lips.

"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Italy said. Germany blinked, and then a small, hesitant smile touched his lips as well.

"_Ja…_I suppose." Germany finally replied. Italy grinned happily, and then he leaned upwards, laying a peck on Germany's cheek. He giggled as Germany's face went scarlet.

"I'll do it." A strong, firm voice said. Spain stood up, his emerald eyes steely. China looked up at him, surprised.

"What? What do you mean, aru?" China asked. Spain's expression hardened and he folded his tanned arms.

"I mean I will be the one who attacks New Prussia." Spain replied. Romano, who was sitting nearby, widened his eyes, horrified.

"Tomato bastard, what the hell are you doing? You can't! I mean, why?" Romano snapped. "This isn't you!"

"Lovino, I know what I'm doing." Spain replied. Then he faced China again, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"This isn't Gilbert; he's not my friend anymore. I know him; he would never do something like this. He's a jerk, but he would never be this cold-hearted." Spain said. His expression turned bitter and pained. "I'm doing this for who Gilbert once was. If he could see what he would become…I know he would understand."

"Antonio! You can't, this isn't you either, chigi!" Romano snapped back. Spain didn't reply. Romano bit his lip, and then he walked forward, standing next to Spain.

"I'm coming too. The idiot can't take care of himself." Romano finally said. Spain smiled at Romano, who just looked away. China nodded.

"I understand, aru." China said. Then he straightened himself up, calling for attention. After a moment of waiting, the room finally fell silent.

"We're going to invade in a few hours, aru. Please prepare yourselves, and get to your places on time." He announced. Italy gave a glance to Germany, who was sitting completely still, his hands folded in his lap.

"We're finally doing it. We're heading off to battle." Italy whispered. Germany nodded stiffly.

"Don't worry…we can do it. We promised…remember?" Italy asked. Germany looked up, and nodded again.

"I'll make you lots of sweets when we get home. All of your favourites…and Prussia's too. We'll need them for our trip." Italy said cheerfully. Germany blinked. That phrase…it seemed familiar.

"_Danke_. And yes…I remember my promise." Germany replied.

XXXxxxX(China's POV-time skip)XxxxXXX

Several hours passed. He stood waiting by the planes, where they were all scheduled to meet. His humans were already on board; all he needed were the others.

"We're ready, we should get moving. From what I heard, the other countries were already moving." A soft, even voice said. China turned, spotting Norway, with Sweden and Denmark close behind. He could also spot a distinctly feminine figure, as well as another tall one.

"_Senior Chino!_ It's nice to see you again!" Argentina exclaimed, excited. Beside her was Australia, who looked oddly subdued. He even left his koala at home that day. Standing a bit behind them both was Brazil. All three of them stopped before China, who began counting the planes they had. It was more then enough. He had picked out some of the strongest members of the alliance for this last battle, and they would make it count.

"Is everyone ready?" Denmark asked. His hand was absently touching his belt, where his pistol lay. His axe was stored on a plane, since it was too large to simply take around with him. The others nodded, and Australia adjusted his bag. The sound of clinking metal came from it.

"Th'n let's go." Sweden said simply. Without a word, all of them began heading toward their separate planes. All of them were strong, well suited for combat. They were some of the most powerful nations in the world.

"Good luck everyone!" Argentina called as she walked away. China smiled bitterly to himself. They would need it.

XXXxxxX(England's POV)XxxxXXX

All of them took a single plane, one with the crest of the empire on it. Every single detail was looked over again and again, until it was perfect. They would use the same transmission that the empire used. They would take the identities of the pilots. With England's magic, they could even make themselves look like the pilots. However, there was one little thing they overlooked.

Prussia's magic.

And that was how they ended up in the military base, hiding from the soldiers. It was enormous, clearly one meant for housing. Conveniently, the plane ride had at least led them to the main building, the one used for actual weapons. That made it easier, but they still had no idea where to go.

The halls were pure white, and no windows were in sight. Only doors that led to offices, or different weapon rooms. All of them ran in a tight knot, not willing to let anyone be separated. England kept attempting to tap into his magic, but it felt like it was being blocked. The further he went, the stronger that terrible feeling became. That meant the further he went, the closer Prussia was, right?

"You shouldn't be here." A flat voice said. England looked up. Two people were standing before him. One was Poland, and the other was Mexico. Both were still firmly under control, and both were armed. It had been Mexico who spoke.

"Mexico…Poland…please, let us by." England tried. Poland swung his dark gaze to England, and didn't back down. Instead, he drew his rifle, aiming it at England. Mexico didn't move.

"Leave now, before I have to attack." Poland said simply. It was frightening to hear such a happy nation so monotone.

"What do we do? We can't fight him!" Ukraine cried out. Poland's gaze shifted to her, and he adjusted his aim.

"We don't. We disarm him." Belarus replied. Pulling out her hidden blades, she lunged forward at Poland. He tried to shoot her, but she was to close. Belarus struck the back of his head with the handle on her knives. He spun around to attack her, effectively dropping his gun in the process. She grabbed at it, but her arm was caught by Mexico. The beautiful Hispanic woman threw Belarus against the wall, and the Slavic nation dropped the knife in her hand.

"_Systra!"_ Ukraine called out. The older nation ran forward, but Poland was back on his feet. She tried to run, but Japan held out an arm.

"Wait. We can handle this." The island nation said simply. Ukraine looked like she was about to argue, but she didn't. England reached for his own pistol, and shot at Poland, nicking the Germanic nation on the shoulder. Poland winced, but his expression remained otherwise flat. Mexico turned briefly, and Belarus used this as an opportunity to grab the knife hidden in her sleeve. She used the butt of it to hit Mexico in her chin. The Hispanic woman stumbled back, rubbing her jaw. England then struck Mexico in the back of her head, knocking her out. Germany did the same to Poland, who had been turned away, watching Mexico.

"What do we do now?" Austria asked. "We can't just leave them. If we do, someone will suspect something."

"They already know. Let's just keep moving." Germany replied. Then he began walking in the same direction, the others following. Japan shot an apologetic look to the aristocrat, but he did the same.

The hall became darker, and it felt more choked to England. Every step seemed to bring them closer to the pressing darkness. Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"This is just wonderful." Hungary fumed. "We _finally _get a break, and we end up like this! Of course! Nothing good can ever happen to us, ever!" she snapped. Austria reached out and touched her shoulder, a comforting gesture, but she shook him off. Anger burned in her eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I don't want to hear it, Roderich." She snarled. Austria blinked, taken aback. After a moment, Hungary shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" she started, but then her voice trailed away. She held her face in her hands. Austria nodded.

"I know, Elizabeta. I know."

"Guys! Look at this!" Italy cried out. The Italian was on his knees, crouched over a tile in the floor. The tile was loose. He had pulled it up, revealing a trap door. It was a rather small door, a tight squeeze for someone of Germany's build, but it was big enough. Germany looked rather proud of Italy, who was smiling away at the German.

"Italy, _c'est terrific!"_ France exclaimed. England nodded in agreement. The door was just leaking magic, strong enough that even Ukraine seemed to feel it. She shivered, drawing a step away from the door.

"Should we…go in now?" Belarus asked. She seemed reluctant, and England couldn't blame her. She had been in control much longer than him…and even _he _still feared the power of the shadows.

"I guess we should…there's no other way." Austria agreed. Italy slowly opened the door, which swung open, revealing stairs. They began to descend them, and everything seemed to gradually grow darker as they did so. The darkness pressed upon them, choking them, embracing them in its cold grasp. A fearful shiver ran down England's spine.

"So…this is it." Hungary whispered. Her voice was barely there. England nodded, not sure that she could see him.

At last, they reached the end. There was a large pair of double doors, white, and engraved with the symbol of the empire. No one moved.

"Everything will be alright in the end…" Italy said softly. Slowly, he approached the doors, and pushed them open.

XXXxxxX(Australia's POV)XxxxXXX

When Austria was younger, he would often imagine his future. Though his dreams were rather silly, they never quite ended this way. They usually involved piracy, becoming a king, or ruling the world. Of course, those dreams faded as he grew older, especially when he found himself the caretaker of Wy.

However…he never imagined that he would end up entangled in a huge war with his two adoptive brothers, all because he decided to help out a little French micronation.

A few colourful curses flew from his mouth as he narrowly dodged a hit. Alright, Monaco owed him _big time_ for this. Hell, the alliance did! He wondered how many humans he had lost already. Was all this really worth it? How many of his people were required to suffer, all because of the poor judgment of one nation who couldn't just _let go?_

"Australia, duck!" a voice yelled out. The voice had an odd Spanish accent, not one like he had heard before. Quickly, he dropped. However, he wasn't quick enough. A pair of hands pushed him to the side, and he blinked in surprise. Argentina winced; the bullet hit her arm, not enough to do any lasting damage, but enough to hurt.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked. Argentina nodded, smiling.

"_Si, _I'm fine." She replied quickly. Australia took a quick glance around. They had managed to push past naval and air defenses, and were now in a full assault on land. But they had lost a lot along the way, way underestimating the defenses of the empire.

"Aren't you hurt?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"I guess. But we're on the same team, right? And we all have to look out for each other!" she replied. Australia blinked, and then he smiled back.

"I guess so. We have to get moving, we don't want to fall behind, or we'll never hear the end of it!" he exclaimed. She nodded, and they both stood up, beginning to run once more.

XXXxxxX(Russia's POV)XxxxXXX

With all the commotion on the coast, it was rather easy to slip in. He carried three bombs in the plane, each with an explosion big enough to take out the important places in the district.

The Capitol Building. The Whitehouse. The Pentagon.

He flew over the district, his scarf whipping violently against the breeze. His lavender eyes narrowed, and his expression became unreadable. The place seemed abandoned. No surprise since is government had been gone for a while.

But it was still his capitol, his heart.

Russia waited, waited for the signal. They had one shot…and he couldn't mess it up.

XXXxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

Waiting inside were all three nations. Prussia sat on his throne, his scarlet eyes gleaming in the light. On either side were America and Canada, who stood waiting and armed. Germany's mind went blank. It was all true. Everything…

In some part of his mind, he had been praying it was a lie. All of it. But now…he was brought to his knees. His brother was doing this. His older brother, who had raised him since he was a child. Who had saved him, held him, and taught him _everything._ Japan hadn't been lying. It was all true. Even worse than him was Hungary, who stared. After a minute, a smile touched her face.

"Gil…this isn't true, is it? You wouldn't…I know you…you can't…" she started. Prussia didn't reply. Instead, he held out a hand casually. Without a word, a gun was placed in his hand by America, who didn't even have to be told what to do.

"It isn't, right? Gil, please tell me this is all a lie." Hungary begged. Tears overflowed from her cheeks. She clutched the fabric of her dress. Prussia pulled back the hammer, and a soft '_click'_ was heard.

"Gil…please…" she whispered. Prussia pointed it at her almost lazily. England took notice, and he pushed aside. Just after he did, there was a loud, echoing '_crack!'_ England quickly stood up again, but Hungary didn't move for a minute. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Why?" she asked softly. There was no response. Instead, Prussia smiled at America and Canada.

"Would you two mind killing them?" he asked absently. Without a word, the twins walked forward. Cold violet and sapphire gleamed, revealing nothing in their depths. They both immediately lunged forward, attacking.

Canada lifted France up by his collar, throwing his '_Papa_' against the wall. France let out a cry of pain, his hands scrabbling at Canada's fist. Ukraine let out a cry of alarm, and she threw her arms around Canada, screaming in Ukrainian at him. He either didn't notice or didn't care; he remained focused on his task of defeating France.

America selected England as his target. Using his superhuman strength, he was quickly able to throw the island nation to the ground, rendering him almost unconscious. Neither used their weapons, there was no need to.

"Do you give up yet? If you do, you won't die." Prussia said casually. The shadows flickered in the corners, and Belarus let out a soft cry of fear, backing against the wall. Germany got to his feet slowly, and Italy clung to him.

"Germany! I'm so scared! Do something!" the Italian sobbed. Germany shook.

"I-I can't…he's…" Germany's voice broke.

"Matvey, please stop! Please, remember me!" Ukraine sobbed. Belarus backed against the wall opposite of Germany, her knives drawn, standing by both Austria and Hungary. Japan decided to help England, his katana was drawn, and he had attacked America, pulling them both into a fight.

"I'll take that as a no." Prussia said lightly. "Oh well, I guess we have to do this the hard way."

"Alfred-kun…please remember…" Japan begged. America's eyes narrowed, and he continued to attack. Kumajirou paced by Canada, ready to attack anyone Canada wished.

All Germany could do was watch as his older brother tried to kill them.

XXXxxxX(Romano's POV)XxxxXXX

It was a rather small city. Though it was guarded heavily, they had managed to slip by in a disguised plane. Now they were positioned above the capitol, right where they were supposed to wait.

"T-Antonio…are you sure you want to do this?" Romano asked one last time. Spain nodded; his face stern.

"_Si_…we have to, Lovino."

XXXxxx(China's POV)XxxxXXX

He had the final bomb in place, the one to fall over the capitol building in Ottawa. He waited patiently, his mahogany eyes closed in thought.

They had to do this…there was no other way.

He waited and waited. They had only one shot…one chance to end this right.

XXXxxx(Japan's POV)XxxxXXX

"_Brudur…_why?" Germany finally asked. He was standing at full height, with Italy still sobbing onto him desperately. When he asked this, something flashed in Prussia's scarlet eyes, but it was quickly gone, replaced by cold indifference.

"Why do you think? I want power, Ludwig. And I don't care who I have to kill to get it. That means you." He snarled. He pointed the gun at Germany, who simply gazed back.

Japan was quickly pulled out of this by another loud shot from America. He dropped quickly, and swept America's legs out from under him, sending the other to the ground. America simply stood back up. He didn't feel any pain at all, he felt…nothing.

It was scary, and sad, and Japan's heart wrenched at seeing America's happy eyes so…blank and cold.

Across the room, Ukraine had pried Canada away. France dropped to the floor, barely breathing. But now Canada was attacking Ukraine, who was sobbing as she defended herself. Belarus was helping as best as she could, but since she couldn't hurt Canada, her knife abilities were limited.

"Alfred-kun, you have to stop! Please, stop, or you will…you will…" Japan started. There was no answer, of course. Once lucky shot by America got through, and Japan felt a flare of pain in his side. He dropped, clutching at the wound.

At the same time, Belarus was thrown against the wall. Canada stood over Ukraine, his pistol pointed at her.

Prussia took aim at Germany, his scarlet eyes gleaming in triumph. The shadows shivered with anticipation, gleefully awaiting a new member.

Suddenly, America let out a loud cry of pain, clutching at his heart. He fell to his knees, and blood stained his uniform, painting it a deep red. Canada screamed, dropping the gun, collapsing to the ground. Ukraine pulled him into her arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Matvey! I'm so sorry!" she cried. Canada continued to cry out in pain, as blood seeped from his chest. Prussia's eyes widened in shock.

"Alfred!" England yelled, running to the other nation. America had already stopped yelling, and he was now crumpled to the floor, barely breathing. England gathered him in his arms, clutching the American close, as if holding him would somehow make him stay.

"England….? Is that…" America started to ask. His blue eyes cleared, and a weak smile lit his face up.

"America, don't speak! Save your energy!" England snapped. His eyes were wide and panicked, desperate to save America. Japan knelt beside him, and a strange burning sensation tugged at Japan's eyes. Tears. He was crying.

"I suppose… I haven't…been a hero….I'm sorry….." America whispered. The smile remained on his face, and his sky-coloured eyes shut.

"No, you idiot! Don't apologize! Wake up! WAKE UP!" England screamed, shaking him. Japan trembled with shock. No. This wasn't possible. They couldn't…America…he just _couldn't…_

"Matvey!" Ukraine sobbed. France was leaning over Canada, who had ceased to move as well. His violet eyes were half-open, and Ukraine held him in her arms. He smiled peacefully at her.

"_J'taime…_Katsuyasha…." He murmured. Then he fell limp, and Ukraine screamed.

"Matvey! Please, no! You can't leave me! Matvey!" she sobbed. Belarus stood up, and her eyes found America. She glared at Prussia.

"Is this what you want? You are less than nothing, I'll kill you! I'll make you pay!" she screamed. She hurled a knife through the air, just barely missing Prussia. His crimson eyes landed on her. Shadows surged upward, engulfing Belarus.

"Really now? You fell before, you will again." He purred.

"That's where you're wrong." England said. He stood up, not looking at Prussia. "I'm sorry…if you're still in there, Gilbert."

Prussia's eyes went wide, and he clutched his chest, where blood began to bloom. He didn't cry out in pain as the twins did. He simply sank to the floor. Shadows writhed, pooling in the corners of the room. They crawled across the floor, away from him, leaving him.

For the first time in a very long time, Prussia's eyes cleared. A bitter laugh escaped him as looked at the faces around him. His eyes swam with so many different emotions, the first being regret. Hungary saw this, and she ran to him, followed by Germany and Austria.

Hungary threw her arms around his neck. Austria stared, his face broken, like someone who had lost a brother. And Germany shook, holding the hand of his dying older sibling, who just smiled.

"Kesese…I guess I haven't been awesome lately, have I? I'm sorry….everyone…" he whispered. And with that his scarlet eyes shut.

The war was over. The Celtian Alliance had won.

And yet…they had lost so much.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N First of all, DO NOT FREAK OUT

I have two epilogue chapters planned. XD

I told you it was going to get sad before it gets happy.

So, what do you think? Please review~!

(I kid you not; I was ready to start crying halfway through.)

See you next chapter~!

~LionDancer17


	22. Epilogue Part 1: Remissionem, et Vale

A/N

I was going to save this for next week…but I really wanted to write this now! ^-^ Thank you all so much for your reviews, I wasn't expecting so many ones, and so many emotional ones at that! I'm so thankful for everything!

Just so you know, this chapter is…not the happy one. In fact, the reason that this is a separate chapter is because the tone is so different then the next one!

And, before you kill me, Gunzi Executioner TogainuNoChi, just wait until the next one! Just one more! XD

'_In Fimun' _means 'The End'.

Epilogue Part 1: _Remissionem, et Vale_

XXXxxxX(England's POV)XxxxXXX

The sky was a clear, gorgeous blue, shining away without a cloud in the sky. The sun was a beautiful, fiery orb in the sky, illuminating the world with its cheerful glow. Everything was beautiful, pristine, and perfect.

If only…if only everything else fit that afternoon.

In between the border between America and Canada, there was a field. A beautiful one, filled with wildflowers. It resembled the one in Jamestown, where England had found America as a child the first time…

England was shaking. His hands were curled into fists, clenched tightly at his side. He stood at the front of the crowd, and he was given a wide berth, no one dared intrude upon his space now. He needed it…he was the one who deserved it the most. He didn't move, he merely stood there, desperately trying not to break. He had only one chance, one last time to say goodbye.

In the center of the clearing were two coffins. One of oak, one of maple. They both were opened, showing the young faces of the twins, who could have been sleeping. England reached down, laying his hand on America's face, which was chilled. He let his hand touch the other's hair, and he bit his lip, desperately fighting back tears.

"Alfred…I wish…I wish I could have been a better brother…a better friend…I-I…" he trailed away, unable to speak anymore. He clutched his face in his hands, and he stood there for a few minutes, letting the tears flow. After a short while, he finally stopped. With trembling fingers, he laid a rose in America's clasped hands.

"Goodbye…America…" he told Alfred. He then walked away, and turned the trillium meant for Canada around in his hands.

The sun sank lower in the sky. It was gorgeous and peaceful…the perfect afternoon for the most heartbreaking day.

XXXxxxX(France's POV)XxxxXXX

"Matvey…I love you…I-I love you so much…g-goodbye…" Ukraine whispered. She was standing by Matthew's coffin, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trembling, barely able to stand properly. Russia took his sister's hand, and he stood silently with her, offering what little support he could. After Ukraine left, Russia simply paid his last respects, before moving on, and letting Italy take his place.

One by one, the rest of the world said its farewell, each goodbye was sadder than the last. Japan, who _never_ showed any emotion, was a tear-stricken mess by the time it was his turn. He apologized again and again to Alfred and Matthew, switching from Japanese to English several times. After he finally stopped, he laid a bouquet of flowers in both coffins, before being led away by China, still on the verge of sobbing.

"Papa…what is going on? What happened to America and Canada? Why is England so upset?" Sealand asked, tugging on Sweden's arm. The tall Swede squeezed Sealand's hand, and placed a finer to his lips, trying to get Sealand to be silent. However, Sealand wouldn't have that.

"M-Finland? What's happening? Why is everyone crying?" Sealand asked, turning to the other. Finland shook his head, and smiled at Sealand, ruffling the micro nation's hair.

"I'll explain it to you later, Peter. America and Canada are going away now; they're sleeping for a while." Finland replied. Peter frowned, unhappy at this simple explanation.

This children's excuse, of all things, was the thing that broke France. Hearing his son's death being described as a prolonged nap…France couldn't take that. He broke down, just as it was his turn to say goodbye.

"I should have found another way…why did I let them…? Why couldn't I stop it, why?" he asked out loud. There was no answer, of course. France sank to his knees, one hand holding his face, and the other one holding the edge of Canada's final resting place.

"Canada…America…I'm so sorry." He apologized.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The burial was perfect, a true end to both nations. The coffins were shut, and both flags were wrapped around them, like a soldier's burial. First _'O Canada'_ was played, and then '_The Star Spangled Banner'_. Dozens of flowers were poured into both graves, before they were both finally lowered into the ground. Of all nations, Lithuania led the funeral march. Though it was usually reserved to be led by a soldier, Lithuania had been one of America's closest friends, so this exception was made.

After the ceremony, most of the nations left. England, France, and Ukraine stayed behind, watching the tombstones. They were laid side by side, simple tombstones, like those of a soldier. It was now almost sunset; the beautiful colours were etched into the sky behind them. Both twins were buried, facing the sunrise, like Ukraine had requested.

They remained standing there for a very long time.

XXXxxxX(Hungary's POV)XxxxXXX

It was raining. The smell of the water filled the air around them, perfumed by the scent of dozens of cornflowers. The gorgeous memorial had been officially made into a grave, as it was meant to be before.

There were six of them. Germany, Japan, Italy, South Italy, Hungary, and Austria. They were all there to say their final goodbyes to a friend…to remember who he _had_ been, and to keep that memory alive.

No words were spoken, none were needed. Italy and Romano's hands were both clasped in prayer; they hadn't lifted their heads the entire time. Germany could make out the hushed murmurs of '_Hail Mary'_.

"Elizabeta…you're a good singer, right?" Austria suddenly asked. Hungary blinked, and nodded. A smile touched Austria's face, and he held out a pen like a director's baton.

"I think…he would like to hear his anthem sung by you, if you remember it." Austria suggested. Hungary slowly nodded, and she cleared her throat. The rain almost seemed to hush itself, as Hungary's clear voice sang the words of the song Prussia called his own.

"_Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?_

_Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;_

_daß für die Freiheit unsre Väter starben,_

_das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an._

_Wie werd ich bang verzagen,_

_wie jene will ich's wagen_

_sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein,_

_ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein… »_

When Hungary finally finished the first verse, her voice broke, and she was unable to finish. The rain continued to pour, and the scent of cornflowers still stained the air.

"That was really pretty, Hungary. I'm sure he liked it." Italy said softly. Hungary gave him a watery smile, before turning back to the grave.

"Prussia…" Germany suddenly started. Then he cleared his throat, and started again.

"Gilbert…I forgive you, we all do." Germany said slowly. "And…I guess…this is goodbye."

Hungary gave another smile to the grave, still fighting back tears.

"Gilbert…I…" she started. The words were stuck in her throat, she felt like she could hardly breathe.

"I…" she continued. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Feliciano clasping his rosary, his amber eyes were on her.

"I…I'll see you again…someday." She finally finished. It wasn't what she intended, but it was good enough.

It was a very long time before they all left. Prussia deserved a last honorable goodbye…even if it was only from six of them.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

For the record, the lyrics were from Wikipedia, so I'm sorry if it's butchered.

The funeral scene was something I had planned for a while, but it was hard to end! D:

Please review~! The second part will be out next weekend…if I don't get on a writing streak. XD


	23. Epilogue Part 2: Incipiens

A/N

Ohai again guys! You all are probably sick of seeing me in your e-mails by now. XD Well, here's the final chapter! I hope you like it! It takes place in 2010.

And yes. I got on a writing streak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

'_Remissionem et Vale' _means_ '_Remission and Farewell'.

Epilogue Part 2: _Incipiens_

XXXxxxX(England's POV)XxxxXXX

Time flowed, just as it always had. Once the empire collapsed, members of the alliance each took a different part of the two nations, and helped the people rebuild their economy. Slowly but surely, they began to take care of themselves, but they weren't quite their own yet.

For the nations, though, the loss was hard.

There was always that emptiness, that absence they left behind. Even after all those years, the wound still ached, like he had lost them yesterday. England felt it when it rained, whenever he saw the country, when he talked to the people left behind in America's land. England hurt when he saw snow, or when he heard that specific dialect of French, the one that used to irritate France so.

The world tried to move on, to forget them both, but England wouldn't have it. He would always carry them with him; he would always keep their memory alive. And he wasn't alone, France would never forget. No matter how much it hurt, he would never forget.

Both European nations walked in silence. Gentle wind whispered through the trees, and it brought along the scent of the flowers. The sunset painted the sky so many beautiful colours, it was almost heartbreaking in its simplicity. No matter what time of the year it was, this spot always remained beautiful.

The forest cleared, until it melted into a field of wildflowers. England walked forward in silence, intending to lay yet another bouquet onto their graves, but he stopped. He heard France pause behind him, and he heard a soft whisper behind him.

"_Mon dieu…"_

Two children were lying, asleep against the dozens of flowers that lay across the grass. They were identical, except for their hair. One had a head of spun gold, falling to his shoulders, with a single, stubborn curl sticking out. The other had short sunny hair, with a single strand that stood up stubbornly from the rest. Both were dressed in nightgowns, their peaceful, sleeping faces littered with petals.

The next few moments were a blur of colour and movement. England found himself at the gravestone, kneeling before the twins, hesitant to touch them, as if they would vanish. France was trembling, his eyes wide in disbelief. England slowly reached out, and with trembling fingers, he touched America's face.

Sky coloured eyes slowly opened, and he stirred, shaking a few petals out of his hair. Beside him, Canada blinked slowly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then both twins turned to face their former caretakers, eyes wide and filled with wonder. Identical wide grins spread across both of their faces, and Canada reached his hands out to France.

"_Papa!"_ he said cheerfully. France grinned happily back, taking Canada in his arms. America himself dove into England's arms, smiling. They were all laughing, more than England had in a long time.

His boys were finally home.

XXXxxxX(Germany's POV)XxxxXXX

The world turned like it did before. It always does, no matter what happens. The sun will always rise and set the next day. The clock will go by, and the cycle will go on.

That didn't make it any less painful, though. To lose a brother…a friend…your caretaker…it all hurt so much. To lose him because he was hurting others…it was even more painful. But Germany chose to not remember the darkness. He remembered his brother, not what he had become.

Every month, he would come back with the others. Romano usually didn't attend, though he did sometimes with Feliciano. Occasionally, France or Spain would attend as well, but only after they had forgiven him. It took a while, but it happened.

This time, it was only Austria, Germany, and Hungary. The gate squeaked as it opened, and Hungary winced at the sound. All three walked inside, and slowly approached the cross.

Among the cornflowers and roses was a sleeping child. A mop of snowy hair obscured his shut eyes, and he lay curled on his side, protected by a simple white nightgown. Blue and red petals brushed against his hair and face, and a rose was held in his hand.

"Is…that…?" Austria started. His eyes were wide in disbelief, cautious hope also leaking through. Germany slowly walked forward, before kneeling in front of the sleeping boy. He reached out, touching Prussia's shoulder.

"_Brudur…?"_ he started. Scarlet eyes blinked slowly opened, and he sat up, rubbing the sleep away. He meet Germany's gaze, and blinked curiously. Gilbird flew from Hungary's shoulder, and nestled in Prussia's hair. Prussia smiled, and cupped the chick in his hands.

Hungary immediately scooped him in her arms, tears of joy running over her smiling lips. Prussia let out a cry of surprise, and Gilbird flew onto Germany's shoulder. Germany suddenly realized he was smiling as well. Austria laughed, shaking his head.

"I should have known…he always comes back."

Germany laughed, and Hungary giggled.

The war was over…Prussia was home…and new life was beginning. Germany didn't think he had felt happier in his life.

Italy was right…everything was okay in the end.

**~*FINIS*~**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N

There's an explanation for this whole epilogue. ^-^ You see, the Free State of Prussia is a micro nation created in 2010, hence the date. And as England mentioned, the other countries sort of took control of America and Canada's government, but helped re-established it, the exact way it was. Hence why they were all reborn. They can remember certain connections (like how Canada called France '_Papa_' but for the most part, they don't remember much. However, they will eventually recover their memories.

(Yes, I come up with explanations for pretty much everything. XD)

And we finally end! :D well, the story anyway. The last chapter will be an author's note. I'll answer any questions you guys have, as well as give any extra info I didn't explain or I didn't get to put in. I'm going to wait a week for all the questions, this time for real. XD

See you guys next chapter!

~LionDancer17

Also, I had this video in mind while writing this, just to add closure. And yes, :10 broke my heart.

(http :/ www. / watch?v= cCuMIjikdSs&list= FLribyn2-A5cWr24dhj-Hu_ A&index=7 3&feature=plpp_video)


	24. AN: Finis

_A/N_ – THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH~!

Well, this is late, isn't it? XD You guys can blame that on real life getting in the way…and pure laziness. :P Like I said before, this entire thing is an A/N, so you can just skip if you want. XD But I'll try to get a few things explained, through questions asked and ones I know I left unanswered.

It feels kind of weird to know that this is the last time I'll update this. It's just become a routine thing, a weekly thing I look forward to. It's so weird to know this is the last time. XD

So let's start!

_**The things I left unanswered:**_

_**Spain's OOC-ness-**_ This one kind of bugged me…it isn't really a huge thing, but I know it confused a few people. XD Basically, he channeled his feelings into anger, and he had no one to direct it at but Prussia. He also felt partially responsible, however little sense that makes, because Prussia was his friend. He felt angry, hurt, betrayed, and guilty…and he had no one to direct it to but Prussia.

And we all know how scary Spain is when angry…

_**Prussia as the Bad Guy-**_ This was the first thing I thought of when writing this fic. XD I picked Prussia because my brother was the one to start the empire idea, and he plays Prussia. He was also the one who came up with the _'knight'_ idea (thought they were originally called '_Awesome Knights'_ XD) and I just loved those ideas! But I had to come up with a reason for Prussia to turn into this villain…not only that, but I had to give him the power to do this stuff.

So, I started looking up Native American mythology. Then I came across the Nalusa Chito, which are shadow beings that fed off of anger and depression, and they would steal the heart of anyone who fell to their corruption. It was just so perfect that I couldn't pass it up. I'm only disappointed that I couldn't write a scene where I showed exactly what happened…oh well. I'll just throw it in here, because I can. :P In italics…because it's a flash back…kind of.

Also, I would recommend listening to this while reading: (_http : /www. youtube. com/watch?v=1KgfsVtFNOU&list=FLribyn2-A5cWr24dhj-Hu_A&feature=player_detailpage)_

XXXxxx(Prussia's POV)xxxXXX

_Prussia was dying._

_He could feel his life slipping through his fingers, his scarlet eyes dulling with every last, staggering breath he took. This was it. He had given his life to reunite his brother…it was all over. He was finished…and he was so young, too! It just wasn't fair…no matter what he tried to tell himself; he couldn't help but feel like it was all such a waste._

_He lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had gone to his old home, his personal one, by himself. He had told Ludwig that he would be right back, of course, he never would. He felt in his heart that his _brudur _knew it too._

_And yet…he wasn't gone yet. There was a tiny force, a small light that kept him tied to earth. He still had a small connection…somewhere…he was still alive…_

_That was when he felt it. Power. A fiery glow of strength pooled through his body, and he was suddenly _**alive.**_ He could hear it, too. Whispers murmuring unfamiliar words in his mind, in his heart. It was an ancient tongue laden with power…and all he could do was stare blankly at the ceiling and let the voices whisper to him. Though he couldn't understand the phrases, he knew what it was saying._

_Power. _

_War._

_Conquer._

_He was slipping again, but now it was different. He was alive, he was powerful, but Gilbert Beilschmidt was slipping away…drifting away in the river of strength that filled him. And it didn't matter. Why should it, when he had so much to do? He welcomed the shadow's power, they helped him…they saved him…they would make him powerful. A new empire._

_His scarlet eyes slipped shut, and the world seemed to shudder into silence._

_A small smile touched the Kingdom of Prussia's lips._

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

_**The title- **_That is a weird one, actually. It has a few different meanings, actually. White and red are obviously Prussia's hair and eye colours. I also used white because it's part of Prussia's flag, and it's the colour of purity and innocence. And these two pictures helped too.

(_http: /th00. deviantart. net/fs70/PRE/f/2010/139/a/a/ The_White_King_by_Sea__)

(_http: /th01. deviantart. net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/043/3/9/the_white_knight_by_sea__)

I chose scarlet because it's a violent colour, the colour of blood, and of corruption. And it sounded good. XD and I picked the word 'painted' because, again, it sounded good.

And now the questions~!

_**Is Mattie going to get Kuma back? I know we agreed that Kat got him, but now that he is back i feel like Kuma could sense, though I am sure Kuma is probably over joyed with all the attention he is probably getting from Kat.**_

Um…yes. XD That was a long question for such a short answer.

_**Is Prussia going to be stuck as a child forever since he is a micronation? I mean most of the countries grow as their population and land grows, like how America grew up so fast, and I'm not sure that the micronation of Prussia is going to grow that much, though that certainly would be interesting, I think the chance of him growing would be like the chances of Sealand growing...OoO they should be friends!**_

Well, that's a complicated one. The Free State of Prussia has (spiritually) claimed all of Prussia's lost land…so I guess Prussia would grow up at about a normal rate and stay around his normal age, even though he's a micronation and he has a low population. He has a huge landmass, though, which could make up for it. And I guess he could hang around the other micro nations. There would be so much chaos….XD I could SO see him leading a council and sending threatening messages via Gilbird to Austria…anyone want to do anything with that? XD

(*snickers immaturely at 'huge landmass'*)

_**If they get their memory back are they going to remember romantic interests? Like Canada, would he remember Ukraine, and would America remember ... his many romantic interests, (Belarus, Japan, etc.) or would that be too weird? I mean I guess they all were already older than them… but are they too young, even when they get older?**_

That is a complicated one! XD In my head, they were kind of taken in secretly by France and England until they were old enough to defend themselves, and then revealed to the UN, so I guess they would be late teens/young adults by that tie. As for the memory thing, that's the next question.

Are they too young? That's for you to decide. I'm a USUK fan…so that'll tell you something about how I feel on the whole brother thing.

(Though I kind of divorced the whole brother idea for my USUK. :P)

_**Are they pretty much exactly the same? I mean they look the same, but it seems like they were reincarnated, so is there maybe even a little bit of difference, or are they exactly the same?**_

There might be a few minor differences here and there, you know, like America has no problem drinking tea and knows a bit more about geography, and Canada is a bit more heard and more sarcastic to his family, but other than a few little things, they're pretty much the exact same.

_**I know this has nothing to do with the story, well I guess it has a little to do with the story, but not really, well... never mind. If America and Canada are reincarnated, are Ontario and D.C. reincarnated too...? Maybe that happens later when they get older but still, I must know!**_

Yes. XD Yes they are.

_**So if they don't remember anything now, and they will eventually get their memories back, will they remember what happened to them while they were in the empire? Or will that disappear from their memories to stop it from happening again?**_

Yes, they will remember. After all, those who don't know history are destined to repeat it.

_**Do the people of the country know what exactly happened during this, I mean they aren't supposed to know about the existence of personified country, but they still should have noticed something was up, or was this completely washed away from history, the UN decided to erase it from history to hide what really happened?**_

The people knew what was happening, at least that the empire existed. After all, America was imperialistic before, and there is a real movement that exists to annex Canada into America. (A Canadian movement, too! I'm dead serious, it exists. Look up 'United North America'.) And America had just come out of the cold war, so there was still that need to feel powerful and protected. With the right speeches and propaganda, anything is possible.

_**Who exactly claimed what parts of the land? I hope Russia didn't get HE DOESNT NEED TO BE ANY BIGGER! And will they just give up the land when the boys grow big enough to handle themselves, or will they have to fight them for it hee hee hee…**_

It was kind of like Germany after WWII, the core members of the alliance got various regions in the country. (Unfortunately, Russia did get Alaska and a bit of the Northwest Territories) and as for the second part, that's up to you. It would certainly be interesting for them to have to fight for their land…

And that's all~! Now onto the thank you's… (Be warned, this will totally sound like an Oscar's speech. XD)

First my awesome writing buddies K.H. Mega-Fan 101, Dovesongz, and Emo Vampire Chic! You three wrote maybe half of this story for me….XD seriously, though, without you guys this would have never gotten written! *Tacklehug* WE FINALLY FINISHED IT! And my awesome brother too, even though you don't read fanfictions and will never see this, you came up with the idea for me! :D

And every awesome person out there who read, subscribed, and reviewed! You guys are the best! I can't believe so many people read this, you guys are so amazing! ^-^ I wanted to do a long list of all of your names, but this is long enough as it is. XD

So, I'll just leave you guys with a few final thoughts:

I don't mind fanfictions or fanarts (God I sound so egotistical right now…) of this, just let me know what you want to do, and let me know when you do it! I don't mind at all, just as long as I get credit for this fic! ^-^

There won't be any sequels or anything like that. I would probably ruin it. XD I MIGHT, MIGHT do a rewrite if I feel it needs one.

And seriously, go check out Recreate My Soul by Emo Vampire Chic! If you liked this, you'll love her fic!

(And yes narutoslover100, I am a female. XD)

Well, I think that's all! I want to give you guys another huge thank you, seriously, I can't say it enough!

Who knew that a stupid little Role-play could produce an idea so great?

~LionDancer17


End file.
